evil turn of events
by Sxkitn
Summary: In the blink of an eye the life you thought was paved in stone can crumble to dust. Bella found love at a young age, but due to the free will of others will have to watch as evil turns change her fate. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone.**

**Ok so I found out that ½ of my chapters didn't even post.**

**So I am going through them all and fixing the mistakes I see.**

**I used the Twilight charterers but that is kind of where it stops.**

**The great thing about being an author of your own story is you can manipulate the characters anyway you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I love to play with Edward from time to time… **

Wedding day?!

Vegas, 2008

How did I get here? I thought as I walked down the isle of a small little chapel in Vegas, staring straight into the eyes of the man that I loved; my soul mate. My eyes started to blur due to the tears threatening to fall, I blinked them back, as I took my place at the altar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" I heard the clergy man with the light southern drawl ask, I still couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Her mother and I do." A familiar voice came from beside me, that's when the first tear fall down his perfect face. I sobbed quietly to myself and turned my eyes away, I couldn't handle seeing him cry.

_**Flash*** 3 years ago, 2005**_

"_Mom, do I really have to go to some dumb work party? Alice and Rose want me to go to the movies with them tonight." I said as I was lying on my bed phone in hand, homework sprawled around me. _

"_Isabella Mari Swan, Get your cute little ass down here….. We have to go!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen, completely ignoring my question._

"_Damn.. I have to go." I huffed as I pushed myself off the bed and look out my window to see Alice laughing from hers. I gave her my best glare and she hugged herself as she tried to stop laughing._

"_Keep working on her Bella, and use the pout, that always works." Alice chuckled into the phone, and blew me a kiss as we hung up. Alice and I had been best friends for 13 years, ever since we ran way together when we were 3. We both knew my mother too well, when she had he mind set nothing changed it. I looked down at what I had chosen to wear: a faded pair of black sweats and a big baggy football t-shirt that was so faded you couldn't even tell what team it was from. Now maybe she would get the idea that I didn't want to go to this damn party. I hated having to 'mingle' with all of her lawyer coworkers, they were all so sleazy, and the way that they look at her like she was a piece of meat just pissed me off even more. I slowly walked down stairs to face my mom. I didn't even get to the bottom step before her voice came again._

"_You better get back upstairs and change for the party. I will not have my beautiful daughter looking like a bum." She said as I heard a pan being placed back into the cabinet. I swear that woman can see through walls. I turned back around and forced myself to change into something more appropriate. Then I grabbed my purse, tossed the book I was reading for school into it, and walked back to my mother who was waiting at the door. She took one look up and down my jeans and purple v neck blouse and smiled. _

"_See a vision of perfection." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Remember boo," boo was the nick name that my mother has called me since the day I was born. "You never know when you are going to walk into a room and come face to face with the man of your dreams you need to always be prepared." My mother the hopeless romantic, I thought as I rolled my eye, she was always the one to tell me that my knight in shining armor was going to toss me on the back of his white horse and we would ride off into the sun set. Maybe that's why at 16 years old, I have never had a date, I hadn't found my knight in shining armor. "AND it's not just a work party, it's the super bowl." She knew that was the only reasons that I agreed to it in the first place. I love football, It was the one thing that I can remember doing with my father before he passed away, and I never wanted to lose that. _

"_Ok mom, let's go and see if Mr. Right is there; even thought I am only 16." I said as I hugged her back. No matter what I could never be mad at my mom for too long. _

I came back to reality when I heard the clergy man asking us all to bow our heads and pray for the happy couple and their life together. I watched as everyone bowed their heads, except for him. I could see the tears in his eyes again and he mouthed the words 'I love you'. I tried to smile, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. I bowed my head and went back to my memories.

_**Flash** at the party, 2005.**_

_I sat in the corner of the room in a large plush easy chair, reading my book when someone stepped in front of my light. _

"_Hi." I heard a very deep voice say as I continued to read. I slowly lifted my head and was met with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen._

"_Hi." I said, it was the only word I could get out. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it._

"_My name is Edward." He said as he put his hand out. I slowly reached out and placed my hand into his._

"_Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I said as I felt his warm strong hand tighten around my small cold on; I've always had cold hands._

"_Your hands are so cold." He commented as he started to rub both of his hands over my one, trying to warm them up._

"_Mom always said. "Cold hands, warm heart.' I smiled, completely enjoying the fell of his hands rubbing mine. _

"_Well Bella it is great to meet you." he smiled and my heart skipped a beat. His eyes lit up with his smile and a cute little dimple formed on his right cheek. "Would you like to come join me and my friends at a game of pool?" _

"_I don't know how to play, and I really need to finish this book, I have to write a paper on it for class." I was a book worm; I didn't play pool, or anything else that normal kids my age did. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of man. He looked like he was at least out of high school, maybe 18 or 19._

"_Well Bella, when you are done please come find me, I would like the chance to get to know you better." He said as he squeezed my hand he was still holding and walked away. _

_That was the day that I fell in love with Edward Anthony Mason._

"Repeat after me." I heard that southern drawl say and I shifted for one foot to the other. I was still looking my feet. I couldn't look at him again, my heart would crumble. I wasn't paying attention to the words that were being repeated, I knew I couldn't handle hearing his declaration of love.

"I do." I heard the masculine voice boom with pride, my heart stopped. Can this really be happening?

_**Flash*** Prom, 2006.**_

"_You know, I fell in love with you the minute I walked through that door and saw you cuddled up reading that book." Edward proclaimed as he held me in his arms waiting our turn to enter the building."Wasn't it Sense and Sensibility?" I turned my face to his and press a kiss to his lips. _

"_I knew the minute I looked up in to your emerald green eyes. And you are right it was" It had been over year since the day my mother forced me to go to that stupid super bowl party, and I thank her for it every day. I had met my soul mate that night, mom was right, you never knew when your knight in shining armor was going to walk up and sweep you off your feet. I felt like the luckiest girls in the world, I had the most perfect man standing next to me dress in a black tux with purple accents to match my dress. It took me 2 weeks to talk him in to the purple, he wanted to go gold. "Thank you."_

"_For what babe?" He kissed the top of my nose and nuzzled my neck._

"_Will you two get a room already?" Alice snickered as she slapped me on my ass. _

"_In due time my dear Alice, in due time." He laughed as he handed our tickets to lady at the door and swept me into the dim room. The entry was stunning, the dace committee did a great job, I was a little mad that they choose to have our prom at the Zoo, but it truly was romantic. We had full access to the park, but my main pull was to get Edward to the dance floor, I needed to be in his arms. The night was magical, we danced and laughed and just let ourselves go. After dancing for what seemed like hours, Edward took me for a walk around the park. We looked at all the animals that were still awake at this time of night and held each other. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" He asked as we walked to his car. I could tell he was nervous, I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one. He helped me into the car and walked around to his side to slip in._

"_Edward, I have never been so sure about anything thing in my life." I said as I placed my hand on his." I told my mom that the girls were having a slumber party weekend at Rose's house after the prom, So she went to the beach with my aunt Sue. I am yours all for the weekend." _

"Is there any one here that can see fit why these two should not be joined in wholly matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

Please someone, anyone, say something. I screamed in my head. Stop this before it's too late. I looked around the room and saw the smiling faces of my friends and family. Of course they wouldn't say anything to them this is the greatest thing to happen next to sliced bread. I took one more look at Edward, he was staring at the ground and tears were falling slowly down his perfect face.

"Since no one spoke up I will continue."

_**Flash*** Hotel, after prom 2006**_

_The room was beautiful; he had reserved the honeymoon suite. The moment I stepped foot into the room my stomach clenched and I stopped dead. _

"_Bella, we don't have to do anything you don't want to ok. Why don't you go and take a shower and try to get all that hair spray out of your hair." Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist and was gently leading me to the bathroom; I let out a gasp when I saw the giant jet tub. "Or you can take a nice hot bubble bath." He added with a chuckle. _

"_I think I would like a shower first, But would you mind joining me?" I asked softly. "I may need help finding all the bobby pins." I added with a giggle._

"_I would love to be of assistance." He bent his head down to me and captured my lips. His hands slowly moved to the zipper on the back of my prom dress. It took me 2 month to pick out the perfect dress. I finely found it at one of the little mom and pop dress stores in the middle of Seattle. I was a sleeveless empire waist dress with a flowing skirt, showed off all of my 'curves' perfectly as Kim said. "You looked better than anyone else there." He said as he slowly unzipped my dress and let the martial fall to the ground. There I stood in front of Edward with nothing but a purple lace bra and a matching pair of panties. I wrapped my arms around my chest and lowered my head in embarrassment. "Please, Isabella, don't hide from me." I slowly dropped my arms, but kept my face to the ground. He gently placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up so my eyes would meet his. "I know how you feel about yourself, and I have to tell you looking at you right now all I see if perfection." He dropped his lips to mine and kisses me sweetly._

_I was what the girls at school called Fluffy; I still laugh when ever I say that word. I was 5 foot 6 and a far from a size 6, like 2 sizes to be exact. My whole life I have struggled with my weight, and myself image. Edward had done so much for me and helping me see how pretty I really was, even if it was just to him. I had straight brown hair that hung to my middle back, which I always threw into a messy ponytail, well on normal days. Tonight Alice and Rose took 2 bottles of hairspray, an hour and a half, 25 bobby pins, and had somehow placed my unruly hair into a French twist with brown wisps framing my face and back. I felt his hand on my back as he unclipped my bra and let it fall to the floor along with my dress. I was so embarrassed that I closed my eyes, but I left myself uncovered._

_I heard the water to the shower turn on and heard the zipper to his pants. I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me, smiling as he slowly caressed my shoulders. I slowly let my eyes roam over his naked chest. He was perfect to me; auburn unruly hair, that always had the just had sex look. I guess I will find out if that was true after tonight. He had the body of a god, chiseled chest and a six pack from hell. I still have no clue what this man saw in me, but I was completely thank full that he did. _

"_This is your first time, Bella. I want to make it perfect for you. I'm not going to rush you, OK" He slowly stepped into the shower never removing his black silk boxers. I couldn't help but start busting up laughing the image of the' Weird Science' shower scene popping into my head. I felt his arms grab mine as he pulled me into the shower, and into his arms. We melted together in a kiss as he slowly started to caress my breast, I moaned into his mouth. He lightly pinched my nipple and I jumped at the feeling. "Too much?" he asked as he pulled his lips from mine._

"_No." I said as I started to slowly drop my hand down his chest to his boxers. I heard the intake of air as I rubbed my hand over his erection gently. "Is this ok?" I asked as I stopped my hand from touching him. He grabbed my hand and placed it back on his erection._

"_Anything you do to me will be ok." He said as his hand went to my panties, then slowly started to rub over the material at my apex matching the speed of my hands on him. I felt my body lurch into his hand, on its own accord, to increase the friction and saw the smile on his face as he lowered his lips to mine. We had done this many time before, brought each other to orgasm through our clothing, but tonight knowing that I was going to give him the one thing that I have been saving for 17 years, made it all the more erotic. _

"If I could have the rings please." I slowly reached my hand out and went back to the safety of my memories.

_**Flash*** Hotel room, after prom 2006**_

_I grabbed a towel and lay in on top of the sheet; I remembered Alice telling me that she bleed al little her first time, so better safe than sorry. All my fears had washed away in the shower, now all I felt was excitement. I laid myself on top of the towel and waited for Edward to come out of the bathroom. He walked over to his overnight bag and pulled out a box of condoms. _

"_Planning to get lucky a lot these next two days are we." I teased as he walked back to the bed. _

"_With any luck, yes." He winked and lay down next to me on the bed. He looked down at the towel. "Good Idea." I smiled and then captured his lips with mine, and grabbed his shoulders to help pulled his body on top of mine. I gasp when I felt his erection rub up against my thigh. "We are going to go slow, if at any time you want to stop I will." He promised as he brought the head of his length to my wet opening. _

"_Oh God, Bella you're so wet." He said as he dropped his forehead to mine. "Ok baby, I'm going to go slow, I want you to just keep looking at me ok." I smiled as well as I could, the fear that I thought was gone, was back and yelling at me to stop this now. I felt him push his head in, I gasp at the feeling, and closed my eyes. I couldn't place what I was feeling. I have had his fingers in be a couple times before but this felt so much better. _

"_Bella, open your eyes please." I felt a light kiss on my lips and opened my eyes. "This may hurt a bit, but the pain will be gone fast. Isabella I love you." He then pushed his length past the thin barrier of skin, and I felt the pain that he warned me about. My whole body tightened and I felt a tear fall from my eye. _

"_That was it baby. The worst is over." I felt my body relax, and was able for the first time to really feel him inside me. _

_Ok so I don't get what was so great about sex. It hurts and then it just feels like you are wearing an oversize tampon. Then he started to move, and I gasp as the feeling overwhelmed me. His thrusts were slow at first and then sped up when he felt my body start to move with him. I was afraid to speak; I didn't know what would fall from my lips if I even tried. But I could hear my moans and tried to holds them back; I didn't want him to think I was a whore. _

"_Let go Bella, Please I want to hear your pleasure." I then felt a build up in the pit of my stomach and gasp as it started to make its way to my core. I yelled as my climax hit me, and I fell back to the earth; it was the best orgasm I have ever had. I then felt his body start to shack and his erection grow bigger inside my walls as his climax hit, and then fell on to my chest. _

"_Are you ok baby?" he asked as he placed a kiss on my lips._

"_Better than ok. You know that may become addicting." I said as I was still trying to calm my breathing._

"_That's what I was hoping for." He said with a sly grin._

"I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Mason." My heart shattered into a zillion pieces with that one sentence. I heard clapping and cheering as we walked back down the aisle, standing side by side with my soul mate. I can't believe it has happened my boyfriend, the man that I was going to marry, is now my step brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story line… **

Can it be?

I was in a daze as I stepped out of the air-conditioned chapel into the hot Vegas night. I felt the hands of the few family and friends that could make it patting me on the back as I made my way through the crowd.

"It sure was fast, wasn't it?" My aunt Sandy asked as I stood next to her, holding onto her hand for dear life. Aunt Sandy was one of the only members of my family who knew my true feelings for Edward, and his for me. I mean, yeah my mom knew the he and I had become close friends. We were going to tell everyone we were engaged on my birthday; tomorrow. I guess mom got to it first.

"Yeah.. fast." I repeated in a whisper; as I let my memories of a week ago float back to me.

_**Flash** 1 week ago.**_

"_Bella," I heard mom call to me, she sounded pretty excited. "Are you here?" _

"_Yeah mom, in here." I yelled as I finished putting my cloths in the dryer, ripped the ring off my finger and pushed it into my pocket;, just a couple more day. Alice and I had moved out to our own place about 6 months ago. The apartment was great, 2 bedroom, 1.5 bath, living room , kitchen, perfect for two girls out on their own for the first time; other than not having washer and dryer hook up. Mom was so excited to hear that part, she offered up hers anytime I needed. I knew it killed her the day I moved out, but I needed to move on with my life, and so did she. Dad had died years ago, and she never even went on one date since. I always felt like it she was waiting for me to grow up so she could have a life again, but in the same breath I wasn't allowed to date until I was 18, and then the guy had to go throw the 3__rd__ degree once I did, it was just easier not to say anything. I walked out of the laundry to so find my mom bouncing up and down in the living room. "Ok mom what's got you so excited?' I said as I laughed. My mom was a trip, I always felt like I was more of the parent in this relationship, and times like this just proved my point. _

"_I'm getting married." She yelled as she threw herself into my arms. I was completely caught off guard, how can she be getting married, if I have never seen her out on a date? _

"_What do you mean you're getting married? Don't you like need to go out on a few dates first, or maybe even before that find a guy to DATE?" I said as she continued to squeeze the life out of me._

"_OK. OK. I will explain. Come on sit down." She said as she led me to the couch. "I have been dating this guy from work for the last 5 months. We have been friends for the last 20 some years, I was there when his wife left him, and he was there when your father died. But we just stayed friends; I didn't want you to have to worry about another man taking your fathers place." She squeezed my hand as she continued. "So the day after you moved out, I went to work, and you know me I was a wreck, he came over and asked what was wrong. I told him that my baby finely left me. Then out of nowhere he asked me out to lunch. And…well that was 6 months ago, and… now we are going to Vegas and getting married. Get your stuff packed we are flying to Vegas next Friday." She was so happy; I just couldn't say anything to bring her down, no matter how ludicrous this whole thing sounded._

"_Wow mom that's great. But do you mind telling me the name of my soon to be stepdad."_

"_Oh how silly of me, of course you would want to know. You already know him, so it won't feel too uncomfortable, and I know that you already get along with his son" She stopped talking for a minute, took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, why did I feel like I wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Oh God please don't be that ass Peter Roles, he was the biggest sleaze ball at the firm. "It's Edward." My heart stopped; please tell me there was another Edward at the firm that I didn't remember. "Edward Anthony Mason the first." She said the name like it was made of pure gold. _

_Please stop the planet I need to get off._

"So are we all ready to celebrate?" I heard my cousin Roy yell from somewhere in the mess of bodies.

"What can we do, Bella isn't old enough to get into any clubs." I heard from someone else, I couldn't place the voice.

"Well, maybe we could all just go get a bite to eat and..." I heard my new stepdad start to say.

"NO." I yelled, everyone stopped and turned to look at me like I had just grown a second head. "No, you guys go and have fun. Mom and I already talked about this, I am just going to go back to my room, do a little homework, and maybe go swimming. I don't want anyone missing out on anything because of me." I walked up to my mom and Edward Sr. and gave them both a big hug. "You better take care of her." I said to Edward Sr. as I gave him a hug.

"You have my word on that Bella." He said as he pulled my mother into his arms.

"Bella, get some rest you look exhausted. Alice lands tomorrow at 9 and then we are going to shop hard for your birthday" mom reminded me as she placed a kiss on me cheek.

"I remember mom, I'll be ready. Now you all go have a great time, and have a couple drinks for me ok?" I said as I finished giving hugs to the rest of my family. I walked past my Edward trying not to make eye contact, and felt his hand grab for mine.

"Bella?" His voice was full of emotion.

"Please don't." I whispered, _I was trying so hard not to become a blob of tears on the cement right now, please just let me go to my room so I can drown in self pity without the audience. _

"Hey Eddie?" I felt Edward stiffen at the sound of his father's voice.

"Yeah dad?" his voice cracked; when I looked up I saw tears hiding behind his green eyes. God this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Why don't you walk your new sister to her room, and then meet us at _Risqué_." I knew he was just trying to be nice, but I wish the world would just open up and swallow him whole right now.

"Sure dad; no problem." Edward said as he placed his hand on my elbow and we started to walk to our hotel. Neither one of us said a word until the elevator door shut. "What are we going to do?" He cried as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair. I could feel his tears on my neck.

"You are going to stay in this elevator, ride it back downstairs, and go celebrate the happy union of our families;" I took a deep breath. "I am going to go to my room, drink every one of those stupid little bottles in my mini bar and hope to forget this whole day every happened." I wanted to push him away, but in the same thought I needed to get as much time as I could in his arms before he was gone for good. I clung to him for dear life.

"Bella you know I can't. I can't leave you." I heard and felt the sob release from his chest, and I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I rested my head on his chest and let the tears fall. "I can't… that.. that should have been us standing up there and proclaiming our love for the world to hear. It should be us celebrating, and loving, and kissing… I should be carrying you to _OUR _room as husband and wife, not walking you, as Brother and sister." I have never seen Edward look so broken; it was something that I never wanted to see again. _Did our parents have any idea of what they just did to their own children?_ When I heard the elevator doors open I pushed away from him, entwined my fingers with his and lead him to my room.

_What in the hell am I doing?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Risqué is a real nightclub in Vegas; it is located inside of the Paris hotel.**

**I am trying to be as authentic as I can. If I get something wrong I am sorry, I haven't been to Vegas for over 10 years... LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own noting, but the story line…. Tell me what you think…..

The moment I closed the door behind us he pulled me to him. We stared into each other's tear filled eyes, and then he crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was rough, with such pain and longing I thought my heart was going to burst. I knew it was wrong, I could feel it in my bones, but I didn't have the strength to stop him. I matched his kiss with all the pain and hurt that I was feeling inside. After a long time we both pulled back for air, and I dropped my head to his chest.

"Edward, we can't." I whispered into his white bottom down shirt. Mom and Edward Sr. chose to go casual for their wedding, due to the lack of time to get everything, and the 100 degree weather of Vegas in summer. Since I was the Maid of honor, I was put in a light Yellow strapless sun dress, which hung just above the knee, and a pair of sandals that wrapped up my calf. It was plain and simple. My Edward being the best man was dress in the same thing as his father, a pair of khaki shorts and the now mascara stained white bottom down dress shirt. Mom had worn the same sundress as I did, except hers was light purple. I'll have to remember to burn this thing when I got back home.

"Yes we can." He said as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away so he could look into my eyes. "I was with you first. I loved you before they even knew they did, Bella your mine, and I'm not going to let you go." He tried to pull me into another kiss but I turned my cheek to him, and pulled out of his embrace.

"Go into the bathroom and clean up, they are going to wonder where you are soon." I placed my hand over his heart and gave a light shove. _If I was going to do this I needed to make it clean and swift._ He shook his head and turned to the bathroom.

"This conversation is not over, Isabella." He said as he closed the bathroom door. I walked over to the bed, flopped myself down, and looked at the ring he had given me not more than 3 weeks ago.

_**Flash *** 3 weeks ago.**_

"_Bella, what happened, you were screaming so much I couldn't understand a word you were saying on the phone." Alice said from her spot on the couch, as I walked into our apartment. I could still feel his lips on mine as I ran to our couch and threw myself into her arms._

"_Alice, were getting married. He proposed tonight and I said yes." I screamed as I waved my hand in front of her face. She caught my hand and inspected the ring. Then hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe, she was very strong for the little woman she was._

"_I knew it was going to happen sooner or later" We held each other for a few more minutes, laughing. Then her face went blank. "So, when are you two going to tell your parents?" _

"_On my birthday." I barely got out, as I kept staring at my hand in awe. _

"It's on the wrong hand." I heard him say as I closed my eyes.

"I thought it was best, do to certain turn of events." I tried to laugh but just couldn't. I started to pull the ring off my finger as I felt him sit down next to me and place his hand over mine.

"No, Bella. I gave it to you. It's yours. It just came to me that just because they got married doesn't mean that we can't, there is no blood linking us. This is going to work." I saw the look of hope in his eyes and had to stuff down mine that wanted to show.

"How?" I asked as I turned to face him. "How are _WE_," I pointed my hands from him to myself. "Every going to work? Our parents just got married remember, that means that you and I are now brother and sister. Blood or not; don't you think the world would look at us a little funny IF we got married next?" I was so mad I was shaking; tears were streaming down my face. "I love you more than life itself, Edward, but I don't want to have our children made fun of like they were some redneck back woods freaks, because we were selfish." He pulled me into his strong loving arm and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It won't be like that Bella. Our children will be just fine. You and I will be just fine." I saw a smile cross his face; he really thought that this could work. Did he never go to church? Did he never hear how harsh children were in school? This could never work in a million years.

"I think you need to go." I said as I pushed him away and stood up, turning my back to him so he couldn't see how hard this was going to be. _Swift and Fast, Damn it Bella just do it._ "They are going to be wondering where you are and you still need to go to your room and change your shirt. I have a bunch of homework to do, and I need to get some sleep before tomorrow." I turned to face him as I took a deep breath to pull myself together. "Go Edward, have fun, meet some nice girl, and get married; forget about me." I took the two steps that were between us and placed my engagement ring into his hand. "It was your mothers; it needs to be on the hand of your wife, not just some dumb kid with childish fantasies." I turned away again and walked to the bathroom door, before I could see any more pain in his beautiful face. "I love you Edward, but from now on that love will have to be in a brotherly/sisterly way. I will see you tomorrow at my birthday party." I walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind me, and fell to the floor. I heard him get off the bad and walk to the bathroom door.

'I won't give up on us, Bella. You will see, somehow we will be together, forever." I then heard my room door open and slam closed, as the sorrow washed over my body. I pulled myself off the floor after a few minutes, started a shower, and turned to look at myself in the mirror. My face was covered in mascara streaks and my eyes were big and puffy.

"Pull it together Bella. Life will go on. Your young, it was just some stupid childish crush." I chastised the girl in the mirror. "You are going to be twenty tomorrow, grow up. At least you will always have him in your life." I smiled at that thought. No matter what, Edward will always be a part of my life now; I **will** have my forever with him. But instead of as my husband, lover, and father of my children as we planned; he was my brother. "Can you live with that?" I asked the girl in the mirror.

_Do I really have a choice? _She asked back.

"Nope." I shook my head as I glared into the mirror.

_Then I guess I can handle it._

I nodded once to the girl in the mirror and got ready for my shower. I made the water as hot as I could stand and let the cascade of water turn my flesh bright red. I had just turned the water off when I heard my cell ringing.

**I'm a bitch,  
I'm a lover,  
I'm a child,  
I'm a mother,  
I'm a sinner,  
I'm a saint,  
and I do not feel ashamed.  
I'm your hell,  
I'm your dream,  
I'm nothing in between.  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way.**

I ran to the phone and picked it up, not even worrying about a towel.

"Bella, how are you doing?" I heard Alice ask before I could even say Hi.

"As good as to be expected." I laughed.

"SOOO. Did you get to talk to him yet? Did you give back the ring?" I could tell that she was afraid to ask.

"Yeah, I we got to talk a little." I dropped down onto the bed. "He made the statement that there was no blood linking us so we should be fine to tell everyone tomorrow."

"OH Bella that is great, I am so excited fo…"

"Alice." I yelled to stop her from speaking. "I gave him back the ring; I am not going to have my children made fun for because their father is also their uncle." I was screaming and on the verge of tears again.

"Bella, you have had a hard day, I am going to let you go and get some sleep. Jasper and I will be there first thing tomorrow morning, we can talk more than." Jasper and Alice have been together for 4 years now. They were the perfect couple, loving, understanding, and not one of those who have to be all over each other all the time; a simple touch of hands was all they needed sometimes. I thought of Jasper as the brother I never had, but I can't say that anymore can I? "Bella, we love you, please don't make any life changing decisions till we get to talk, ok?"

"Yeah… sure… Alice." I said as I rolled my eyes. It is done and over with, I have to move on and so does he, no other decisions need to be made. "I think mom or Edward are going to come and get you from the airport, I will see you when you guys get here." We said our goodnights; I tossed the phone onto the bed, and rolled myself over to try to get some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story line…**

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up…… Life gets in the way some times… LOL**

"You need to re think this." Jasper said as he sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "You love him, how can you just let him go?"

"Hummm… what part of brother and sister don't you understand?" I asked angrily, as I pushed myself off the bed and went into the bathroom to finish my makeup. Alice and Jasper have been here for an hour now and all they wanted to talk about is me and Edward. Yeah sure I got the normal hugs, and all that Happy Birthday shit, but then it was all 'You are so wrong; how can you just turn your back on love?' I love my two friends with all my heart but I am so wishing they never flew here to celebrate with me. I felt the stinging in my eyes again and pushed it away, I am done crying over everything for the day, this day is mine. I may hate to celebrate my birthday but I am going to shop and party my ass off tonight and just forget all about my problems. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder; I exhaled deeply and caught her eyes in the mirror. "Can we just forget about all the Edward stuff for today? I will _re think_ everything when we get back home; I just want to pretend nothing happened yesterday and have fun with best friends. Well we are missing Rose, but I understand when you're sick you're sick." I smiled trying to change the subject. Alice wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my arm. The complete contrast of the two of use was obvious in the mirror. Alice looked like a pixie; 5 foot 2, 80 pounds soaking wet, short jet black hair against pale while skin and hazel eyes that could make any man week at the knees. Me; plain old Bella, Brown hair and eyes, 5 foot 7, 120 (fully naked and exhaling every ounce of air from my body). Hell the only man I ever made week at the knees was Edward, and I still have no idea why.

"Ok Bella, But I am holding you to that. I won't give up on your happiness and neither will Jasper." She smiled and stepped on her tip toes to peck me on the cheek. "Let's go have breakfast and then…..**shopping**." Alice said as she stared jumping up and down, I heard Jaspers groan from the room and we both started laughing. I heard a knock on the door and looked at Alice.

"I thought they were gonna wait for us in the restaurant? God my mom can be so impatient sometimes." I was more or less mumbling to myself as I walked to the door and opened it. I didn't even get it all the way open before a huge wall slammed into me and wrapped me in steal. "Emmett?" I screamed as he slammed me onto the bed, and started tickling me.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He laughed. "Did we surprise you?"

"We….. You mean…" I push Emmett off me and threw myself at my other best friend. "ROSE." She was laughing and wrapped me in a hug.

"Do you even know how hard it was to keep this from you?" She said as she looks at Emmett with loving eyes.

"But, your both sick; on your death bed." I stammered as it hit me. "Emmett having a hard time keeping his trap shut? So you had to make up the whole flu stuff." I smiled as I looked at him. Rose went to sit next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. They complimented each other well; He was a big Teddy bear; Black curly hair, deep blue eyes, and the body of Mr. Universe. Rose was supermodel material; platinum blond hair, (and it wasn't the box one either) deep blue eyes, 5 foot 9, but instead of the flat chest, skinny as a rail waifs of the run way, she had all the right curves to make a man pant like a dog.

"Yeah, you know Emmy Poo; can't keep a secret to save his life." Rose said lovingly as he turned his head to her and they kissed chastely. Then she jumped off the bed and grabbed me around the wait in a hug. "Ok so I know that Alice and Jasper have already reamed you about the whole Edward thing," I felt myself tense up ready for another onset of how stupid I was being. "SO…. I am going to drop it today and not say a word. But when we get home you better be ready missy." She said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Happy birthday Bella. Let's go eat before Emmett dies from starvation." I walked out of the hotel room happier than I ever thought I could be after yesterday. _Yeah maybe today will be a good day. _I thought as we walking into the restaurant to meet up with my family; Edward nowhere in sight.

We all sat and ate while talking about all the plans that my mom and the girls put together for my day. Shopping at the Caesars forums, Going on ALL the roller costars our bodies could handle, then lunch at In 'N' Out (my favorite hamburger place in the world); they even got tickets to see the 'Blue man group' for tomorrow. I was so excited to get everything started.

"Hey I overheard a group of girls at school talking about a nightclub called Frozen 75, it's an underage dance club." Emmett said as we were trying to decide how to wrap off our day of fun. My eyes widened and I looked down, didn't they remember the last time I went dancing at a club. I round up in the middle of the dance floor on my face with Edward lying on top of me laughing his head off. That was the last time I tried to swing.

"We are so there." Alice yelled as she bounced up and down on her chair. _Well I guess I'm going to do a repeat performance of Bella the klutz; _I cringed.

"Hey has anyone seen Edward?" Edward Sr. had finely took his eyes off my mom long enough to notice his missing son.

"He probably sleeping off all the alcohol he drank last night." My mom said as she shook her head looking back to her husband.

"Hey Seth, was he still in the room when you get up this morning?" Seth was Edwards's best friend; outside of Jasper and Emmett. I saw his eyes fly to mine and blushed. Then just shook his head.

"He... He never came back to the room. I thought he might have passed out in" He looked at me again, the back to Edward sr." someone else's room." He finished then stuffed his mouth full of pancake showing that he was done talking. My eyes flew to Jasper and Emmett and they excused themselves from the table. Edward had a bad habit of drinking himself stupid and passing out anywhere he was when he was upset about something.

"We will go up and check. Maybe someone at the front desk has seen him." Jasper said as he bent down and whispered something into Alice's ear. She nodded once and turned to look at me and help my hand under the table.

"Well you may want to ask about some woman named Jessica… Stanly I think it was, they were all over each other last night." A deep male voice came from behind me; I really need to get to know his side of the family so I can tell who is who. My whole body felt numb and I dropped my strawberry I was about to put into my mouth on my white tank top. I felt Alice squeeze my hand and the she said something, I couldn't understand what she was saying all I could hear in my head was my own screaming

_My Edward, all over some girl her met at a bar in Vegas. How could he do this to me, I though he loved me. We were going to work everything out._ I felt the tears stinging my eyes again.

_Now just wait on minute, you told him to go and be happy, you told him to go find someone else. You pushed him away, not the other way around. _My rational side said.

_Yeah but…but._ Even in my head I was a stammering fool…

_There is no buts', move on chicky, you did this to yourself. _

_Your right, and now I can just forget about him and go on with my life, scandal averted_. I smiled to myself.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder. Her voice brought me out of my privet conversation; I looked around expecting to see my family staring at me, but instead found that we were back in my room.

"Better then ok." I looked down when I remember the fallen Strawberry. "I better go change into another shirt." I rummaged through my suitcase looking for another one of my tank tops and could hear Alice and Rose whispering behind my back. After finding my purple top I turned around to look at my two best friends. "DON'T" my yell startling them and myself. "I. AM. FINE. He is moving on like I asked him to, now it is my turn to do the same. Please let's just go shopping." I begged them both as I changed my top. After exchanging worried glance between each other they nodded and smiled, but I knew this was far from over. "I now have no clean tops, do to my klutz chromosome, thank you mom. AND I wasn't planning on going dancing, so I will need a new clubbing outfit." I saw both of them light up at that and we ran out the door right into Jasper and Emmett.

"Where are the three most beautiful women in the world running off to?" asked Jasper, as he kissed Alice on the lips.

"It's time for shopping, want to come?" I asked trying hard not to let the one question I just didn't need an answer to flop out of my mouth.

"Hummm. No I think we're going to back out of this one, let you ladies have the morning all to your selves." Emmett answered as he looked Rose in the eyes. "Can I talk to you a minute?" He took her elbow, led her back into the room, and closed door behind him before she could even answer.

"WHAT!" I heard Rose scream through he door. "Oh my god." I turned to look at the door and then to Jasper, who was lowering his lips to whisper something into Alice's ear.

"What is going on Jasper?" I said, worry spilling over me.

"Nothing." I knew that was a lie, he couldn't look me in the eyes and he kept running his fingers through his hair. Jasper was a worse liar than me, that's why he never played poker with the boys.

"I know that you found Edward. I'm not stupid. You wouldn't have come back if you hadn't. So what in the hell is going on?" I yelled as Emmett and Rose came back out of the room. Rose grabbed me by my hand and pulled me back into the room, everyone else followed. Alice looked like she was still in the dark like me and was getting a little mad too.

"OK, spill it." Both Alice and I said as the door closed. The three of them looked back and forth, probably trying to figure out who was going to speak, when Rose put her hand up and looked at me.

"Ok Bella, you need to sit down." She pushed me onto the bed; Emmett sat on one side of me and Jasper on the other each grabbing a hand. I could feel my anxiety flowing though my body, and I started to shake.

"Is he hurt?" I whispered, I would never be able to forgive myself if he got so drunk he himself hurt.

"No Bella, he's not hurt." Rose said as she knelt in front of me with both hands on my legs. "Bella…." Rose stammered. "Edward… he….. Hummm" She looked at Emmett for support, he winked at her and squeezed my hand.

"God damn it Rose, just spit it out." I fumed as I stared into her eyes. Emmett had put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side, Jasper was still holding my hand. I knew it had to be something bad, Rose never stammered.

"He…got…marriedlastnight." Rose said so fast that I couldn't quite make out the last part but it kind of sounded like 'he got married'. I relaxed my body and started laughing; this must be birthday joke or something.

"That's funny Rose, I thought you just said that Edward got married last night. But that would just be silly…" I stopped talking when I saw the look of sadness in her eyes. I turned my eyes to Emmet to plead with him to say she was lying, but I saw the same look in his eyes as he pulled me closer to his chest. I looked at Alice and she was standing in pure shock hand covering her mouth. Jasper squeezed my hand and leaned into me for a hug. I felt like the earth was going open up and try to swallow me whole.

_How could he, How could he go and get so drunk that he winds up married to some slut in Vegas? I thought he loved me, I thought he wanted to marry me._

_You don't know she's a slut. _My rational side piped up.

_What else could she be, she meets a man in a club and marries him the same night. I mean come on; that spells SLUT to me. And you, what are you saying; that you forgive him for what he did and now want to be best friends with your new Sister in law? _My hurt side screamed at my rational side, daring her to open her big mouth again. Miss. Rational shrugged she shoulders and frowned.

_What else can you do? Do you want to lose him from your life forever? You know you would be miserable without him somewhere in your life._

_Your right, I do need him, even if it is just as my married step brother. _I shook my head_. This is what I wanted to happen. Well to be honest much later down the road, I wanted him to fight me on this I wanted him to prove he could find a way for it all to work out. But I knew he couldn't and I wanted him to get married and have a life. This just makes it easier, now I don't have to worry about making up my mind. He made it for me. We can both move on and find the lives we were meant to have._

_What if he gets an annulment? _There goes Miss. Rational again. God, Can we just throw here out the fucking window?

_We will just have to make sure that won't happen. But knowing Edward like I do, he has made his bed and he will sleep in it, no matter how miserable it makes him. _I pulled myself out of my friend's embraces and walked to the door. _This is so going to work. Today I am going to show everyone, including myself, that Isabella Marie Swan can live a happy fun filled life, and she doesn't need Edward Cullen to do it._

"Bella, where are you going?" Rose asked as Emmett lifted her off the floor, and Alice ran to my side.

"Well I have a new sister in law to welcome into the family. Then we are going to celebrate my 20th birthday. I can't wait to go dancing tonight" I said as I opened the door, looked back into the stunned faces of my friends, and turned to walk to the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/n**_

_**So I have been doing a little research on 21 and under clubs in Vegas, and frozen 75 was the only one I could find, But they no longer have a website, so I am not sure that it is up and running.. But for my story we will say it is, and I am going to make it the way I want it... LOL **_

_**Oh I love being the one in control…LOL**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But you all know that…**_

_**I wasn't going to get this out so soon, but it just kept coming, so I had to write it.. LOL Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews……**_

_**Fate?!**_

All of us were back in a cab on our way to _In 'N' Out_ and were talking about our morning of shopping. We had a blast; I didn't think about HIM once, Ok so maybe once. When we went to Victoria Secrets and I saw this cute little midnight blue teddy, but that was the only time. I was so intent on flirting with EVERY single thing with two legs and testosterone I didn't have time for much of anything else.

Emmett and Jasper had decided to tag along with us, so I would always have them standing behind me intimidating any man who even thought about coming over and talking to me. For most of the day I just smiled and thanked God they were there but I at one point stomped on Emmett's foot and elbowed Jasper when a gorgeous blonde walked up to talk. They may think it is too soon, but hey when you fall off the horse your suppose to jump right back on right?

I was kind of in my normal shopping daze as my friends used me as their privet Barbie Doll, not paying much attention to the outfits just letting them have a ball. Most of the clothing was way too much style me, but I needed a changes, the dress they picked for tonight was perfect for just that. It was a gold embellished Mini dress by Body Language; plunging halter neckline, open back, with cut-out sides, micro mini length with slits up the sides, skin tight and sexy would be an understatement to describe this dress. I normally don't wear gold but it was that or a midnight blue one and midnight blue is no longer a color I would be wearing; it was Edwards's favorite color on me. Ok so you caught me, I thought of him twice.

_We will need to get a whole new wardrobe when we get back home._ Miss. Rational piped up.

_I think we did a pretty good job at starting that today._ I laughed; I don't even want to know how much money I had spent today, but I know it must have been in the ball park of $5000 or more. Thank god for Edward Sr. and his Credit card. Mom caught up to us on our way to shopping and handed over his card with a 'spend all you want and get some cute clothing'. SO that is exactly what we did. A change was just what I needed no more jeans and baggy shirts, I needed to remake Bella.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" I felt Jaspers hand on my knee and jumped out of my thoughts. He smiled apologetically for startling me and then went on. 'He and Jessica might be here." I saw Alice stiffen at that statement; we all seemed to forget about him for the last couple hours; Ok so at least they did….

"Jasper…. Everyone… I will be fine. Life will go on without him...Hey I sound like Audrey Hepburn in _My Fair lady_…" I started laughing and they all joined in as I started to sing the song.

"_What a fool I was, what a dominated fool, to think you were the earth and the sky_." Then I heard Alice in her sweet high pitched voice join in.

"_What a fool I was, what an elevated fool, what a mutton-headed dote was I!"_ then after Alice and I gave Rose the look she joined with a roll of her eyes.

"_No, my reverberated friend, you are not the beginning and the end."_ We all started laughing even harder when the guys started to give us a round of applause, even the cab driver started clapping. The girls shook their heads and gave there appropriate man a kiss. The girls were then primping themselves and looking for their misplaced purses to get out of the cab. I kept singing the song under my breath as the cab pulled into the In 'N' Out parking lot, my stomach clenched in knots.

"_There will be spring every year without you. England will be here without you. There'll be fruit on the tree. And a shore by the sea. There'll be crumpets and tea without you._" I took a deep breath, found my purse, and watched everyone get out of the cab.

"_Art and Music will thrive without you. Somehow Keats will survive without you_" What in the hell were Keats anyway! I may want to look that up when I get back home.

"_And there will be rain on that plain down in Spain, even that will remain without you._" I took Emmett's offered hand as he helped me out of the cab. We walked in silence as he opened the door to the restaurant and the first person I saw was Edward.

"_I can do without you_." I finished the song out loud; Emmett looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back, stood up straight and took the step into the door. _And I will_. I thought as I took the last few steps to my waiting family. My aunt Sandy was the first to walk up to me, everyone else was busy talking to Edward and the woman who was hanging on his arm, must be Jessica. She had dishwater blond hair that was pulled into as messy ponytail; it looked like it was straight as a stick. I wonder if she had blue eyes too. That was always the type of woman I saw Edward with Blond, blue eyes, large tits, and legs that went for miles. Everything I'm not.

"How are you doing?" asked my dear Aunt Sandy as she gave me a hug. "I know they already told you, and I have to say I didn't expect to see looking so cheery so soon." I hugged her back and smiled at her.

"I am doing just great." I felt she shake her head and then release me. "Went shopping with my friends, spent someone else money, what more can a girl ask for on her 20th birthday. Oh I know a double double with grill onions and a strawberry milkshake."

"Bella, you know you don't always have to be strong for everyone else." She reminded me as we walked arm and arm to the table.

"I'm not, I'm being strong for myself." I said after a moment of thinking her words over. "I have to do this Aunt Sandy; I need to show myself and the world that life will go on without Edward." I whispered in her ear, she squeezed my waist.

"You said the normal right?" She said as we got within ear shot of everyone else. I nodded my head yes and blew her a kiss. She will always be my life saver. I sat down between Emmett and Jasper as for from Edward as I could get. I noticed that he hadn't lifted his head once for looking at his food, and that Jessica hadn't stopped talking. Please don't let her be one of those girls who have to hear herself talk just to talk. My mom put her hand up to silence her and them looked at me.

"So Miss. Bella did you go crazy and get a bunch of great things? Oh wait you had Alice and Rose with you of course you did." She smiled as she looked at Edward Sr. "I hope you put a limit on that card of yours." She said jokingly as she ran her fingers up his arm. He shook his head no and smiled at me.

"I hope you didn't cheat yourself out of anything you wanted."

"Nope we had a great time. Thank you so much for the gift Edward." I said as I looked at my new step dad.

"Bella, you can call him dad now." Mom said as she placed a kiss on his neck. I stiffened a little and forced a smile.

"You can call me Edward, its fine Bells." He said with a smile and understanding look.

"Thanks." I whispered as I looked up to see Aunt Sandy with my food. "Heaved has arrived." I said excitedly and I started to drool.

"What?" I heard my Edward say in a huff. He isn't my Edward anymore I remained myself before Miss rational could do it. I looked up to see Jessica looking from him to me. "Oh yeah." He said in a monotone voice. He then stood up, help Jessica stand, and walked her to me and my friends keeping his eyes on them. "Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose this is Jessica." He introduced as each of my friends looked up and forced a smile at her. I had a chance to do a full scale inventory of her at the moment, Yep she had blue eyes; but not just blue, a dark blue kind of like the midnight blue that Edward so loved. Figures. She had to be carrying triple D's in that tight yellow halter top; they have to be fake to stand up like that without a bra. Oh my God he married Barbie; I stifled a snort as I saw her turn to face me.

"And this is my _**sister **_Isabella." He said stiffly, without even looking at me. What the hell was his problem, I wasn't the one to do the whole Vegas experience and get married in a drunken stupor. I stood up and threw my arms around my new sister in law.

"I am so glad to see that my older brother found himself such a nice looking woman here in Vegas." I saw that he flinched at my words, but she just beamed.

"I know it was a major stereotype to meet in Vegas and just run out and get married, but the minute I was in my Eddie Weddies arms I just could leave." She leaned down to my ear. "And he was such a great dancer I just had to see how he was in bed." She giggled as she stood back up and wrapped her arms around his waist. I sat there for a moment and let her words sink in, what a fucking Bitch.

"Well yes he truly is a great dance isn't he?" I said as I forced a smile and took the last bite of my burger. I turned to look at my mom and stood up. "I think I will go and get some pool time in before the club tonight." I saw my girls stand up with me and grab their things.

"Club?" I heard Jessica screech, and a slap on Edwards arm. "You told me they weren't going anywhere tonight." He shrugged his shoulder as he kept staring at the floor. "What club, I could probably get you all in for free." She said as she jumped up and down. I had a strong feeling that any minute now we were gonna get a full frontal view of my new family member. I looked at my friends who were both glaring at their men for staring.

"Frozen 57 isn't it dear?" I heard my mom pipe up. I nodded yes.

"Well I can get you all in there no problem, VIP no less. I know the owner, done a few jobs for him." She said with pride.

"That will be great Jessica." Alice said from behind me.

"What did you say you did for a living dear?" Aunt Sandy said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"I was a dancer at Club Paradise. But Eddie made me quit this morning." She smiled as she pulled herself in closer to Edward, if at all possible. I knew my mouth dropped when I put two and two together; Club Paradise... Isn't that a…… OH MY GOD……she's a stripper. I turned to look at Edward and saw his face was beat red and even lower on his chest than before. I had to leave before I fell on the ground laughing.

"Mom you and Jessica can make the arrangements and I will see you all tonight at the club." I turned and barely made it out the door before laughter hit. I heard Alice and Rose following me out and they were laughing just as hard.

"A Fucking Stripper, no wonder she could afford those big melons." I heard Emmett whisper as he stepped out the door, that just made us laugh all the harder. We decided to just walk back to our hotel the air would do us some good.

"Hey instead of the pool how about we go get our hair and nails done, maybe even a massage." I piped up when we entered the doors to our hotel. Both Alice and Rose stopped in their tracks and gasp. Alice took two steps to me and placed her small cold hand on my forehead.

"Nope, no fever." She said as she looked at Rose.

"Well we better take it now or she will change her mind." Rose said to Alice like I wasn't even there. The both grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to the hotel spa. I looked back at the boys who were shaking their heads and smiling.

"Bella, let's go." I heard Jasper yell through the bathroom door as I took one more look at myself in the mirror. I am not one for tooting my own horn, but I look good. Eat your heart out Paris Hilton.

I told the hair dresser Mike; who might I add was so flame that I just had to fall in love with him and invited him to join us for the evening, to do whatever he wanted with my hair, I just needed a change. So I was shocked when he was done and I had strawberry red and light violet highlights added to my plain old brown hair. I would have freaked out if Alice and Rose both didn't gush on how great it looked. The he placed my hair into a lose French twist and had wisps of hair framing my face and neck. My makeup was subtle but smoky, and the dress just looked perfect. I added a pair of gold strappy open toed heels to the mix. I nodded once to my refection and opened the door to see Jasper, Emmett and Mike sitting on the couch talking like old friends.

"Damn chicky, you look hot." Mike said with his slight lisp. I wonder if I could talk him into moving home with me. I just felt like he and I had been friends forever.

"Makes you want to come bat for me once in a while?" I asked as I twirled around, hoping to God I didn't fall flat on my face. Maybe the heels were a bed idea, I should have gone for flats.

"Not quite." He added with a smile and slapped my arm. "But close."

"Emmett, Jasper, where are the girls?" I asked trying to get their attention back to my face.

"Hummm.. Who?" asked Emmett with a sly grin as his eyes slowly moved up my body to my face. "Just kidden. They will meet us in the lobby they needed to fix a few last minute things, you know how they are." He stood up slowly and wrapped me in a hug. "You look good enough to eat, Bella. I have a feeling Jasper and I will be spending most of the time tonight keeping guys off you." I kissed his cheek and patted his arm.

"Thanks brother bear." I said as he lowered me to the floor. "Ok boys should we go and get our party on." All four of us linked arms and made our way to the lobby where Alice and Rose were waiting. Alice had and on a little lemon yellow tunic dress, that just fit her personality perfect. I was a ruffled mini skirt with a narrow neck-line and a collared racer back. Rose had on a animal print skin tight mini dress, that was so Rose. It had a sweetheart neckline to show off her ample chest, and thin almost non existing spaghetti straps. Alice's face lit up when she took in the full view of my transformation and jumped into Mike's arms.

"WE do some good work, bitch." She said as her and Mike fell to the ground laughing. Jasper just shook his head and helped her off the floor before she showed the whole lobby her expensive panties.

"Tell me about it, don't you think that Jessica bitch is just gonna die when she gets a look at our little princess here." Mike gushed as he twirled me around and brought me to him in a hug, as Alice and Rose joined in agreeing wholeheartedly. We all had informed mike on the last few days and he was eating it all up, what a drama whore. "We are going to have so much fun tonight making Edward scrim in his seat. What in the hell was he thinking." He added as he shook his head.

"Mike I told you it was my choice to end it, not him." I yelled as Alice, Rose and Mike had their heads together to plot the demise of my exe and his new stripper wife.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't wreck our fun." He waved me off like I was a pesky bug. I couldn't help the smile that covered my face when I looked at Emmett and Jasper laughing to the side.

"Mike your one of the girls now." Jasper said as he placed a hand on mikes shoulder and smiled. Mike squealed in delight and we all made our way to the doors. I knew my boys would be cool with Mike; I have got the best friends in the world.

"We are so going to be late." Emmett whinnied as we got into the limo. Rose placed her hand on his leg and patted him lightly.

"Hon, how many times do I have to tell you, WE are NEVER late, they just start without us." Rose gave him her dazzling smile and he melted under her hand. We got to the club about 30 minutes later then we thought and the line was already ½ way around the building with people waiting to get in.

"Ok so your mom said all we have to do is go to the bouncer and tell them we are here and we can go right in." Alice said as she jumped out of the limo, she was always a ball of energy, sometimes I wish I could bottle that and sell it, I would make a mint. She walked up to the front of the line and pushed her way to the bouncer, he was about a foot and a hale taller than her and had to have weighed around 300 pounds. I say her grab his shirt and pull him down to her level after trying to talk to him 3 different times, that's my girl take things into your own hands. I thought as I turned to look at Jasper. He was so use to Alice's ways he just smiled at her with all the love you knew he felt. She then released the bouncer after giving him a kiss on the cheek and waved us over. I went first and the bouncer stopped me with his Sasquatch size hand.

"Are you Bella?" he asked as I looked up at him in fear, I nodded once, and tried to swallow the fear that he made me feel. I saw for his name tag his name was Felix. "Well happy birthday little one, you are so hot. The men are just going to die tonight" He said sweetly and pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek; now I always thought Emmett could kill you with a hug, but he was nothing compared to this man. I smiled weakly as he placed me back on the ground and I looked to Alice who was covering her face to hide her laughter. 'I will get you back for this on Alice, I swear' I mouthed to her. "Enjoy yourself, Amber will show you to the VIP room." He finished as he ushered us all in.

"Thanks Felix."I yelled back as I followed his hand into the doors. The place was amazing; there was a large dance floor in the middle with plush deep purple chairs and couches around the perimeter. I saw a bar in the back over the heads of the many people on the dance floor. They were playing _Disturbia_ by Rihanna at the moment and I just had to dance. "Girls, let's go show these people how people from Washington dance." I yelled as I grabbed Alice's hand and headed out to the dance floor. The three of us got into our normal sequence and started to grind on each other. We made it look like we were there for each other and no one else. I could feel the eyes from everyman in the place looking just at us, and I was loving every minute. Wow I guess when you put your mind to it you really can change. Two weeks ago I would never have been grinding up to my two best friends in the middle of a crowded dance floor in this dress. When the dance was done we went back to find the guys. Mike had his jaw to the floor by the time we get to them, Emmett and Jasper just smiled they have see us dance together many a times at home and knew what to expect.

"Ok so that may just have been the only time I was EVER turned on by a woman." Mike was fanning himself and pretending he was going to faint. "Catch me big boy." He yelled to Emmett as he fell backwards. Emmett caught him easily and pushed him back up. "Ok changed my mind, staying gay." Mike said as he placed a hand on my arm. "Any time you want to dump that blond and go for this one, I will show you the way." He said to Emmett.

"Don't hold your breath." Rose said as she wrapped his arms around Emmett's waist. "This beef cake is all mine." She then pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately, and Mike pushed his lip out in a pout.

"Let's get to the VIP room and get something to drink." I yelled over the music, and made my way to the back of the club. We walked in to a large room off the dance floor that had the same plush chairs and couches in it, but they were hot pink instead of purple. The room was packed with all my family; they were sitting around drinking and dancing, and looking like they were having a great time. I then noticed my mom and Edward Sr. sitting on one of the couches with their hands all over each other. Now that was disturbing. I shook my head and walked to the mini bar in the corner.

"Could I get a virgin strawberry daiquiri please? " I asked the bartender. Oh my god was he hot. He had long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, dark brown eyes, dimples and dark tan skin; he was tall and slender but muscular at the same time. Yeah someone like him would never go for someone like me.

"Whipped cream and a cheery with that, beautiful?" he asked with a smile and a wink.

"That would be divine." I said as I winked back. Was he flirting with me? I have been so out of the loop I have no clue.

"SO I have a break in 30 minutes, can I bother you for a dance?" He asked after handing me my drink. He then placed his warm hand over mine on the glass and ran his finger lightly up and down the top.

"I'll keep one open for you…" I looked at his nametag and smile. "Jacob." Then I felt a hand on my lower back.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" I heard my Edwards voice whisper in my ear and my stomach did a flip flop.

_You need to stop calling him your Edward._

There she goes again, thanks Miss rational_. _

_And you need to learn to control your body; you have a HOT ASS man flirting with you. You don't have time to worry about what your married step brother wants. _

Wow Miss. rational when did you become so hostile?

I turned around and look Edward in the eyes. "I am a little busy right now brother dear, maybe in a few minutes." I then turned back to Jacob and smiled, mouthing my apologies.

"Don't worry beautiful he's only looking out for his sister." He smiled as he touched my cheek. "I will defiantly be looking for you in 30 minutes." He then turned to my cousin and asked him what he wanted to drink. I felt Edward stiffen as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the VIP room and out the front door.

"Bella, leaving so soon. I didn't even get to dance with ya yet." Yelled Felix as Edward pulled me past him and toward the middle of the parking lot.

"I'm not leaving Felix; I will save a dance for you don't you worry." I yelled back the turned to Edward. "You have NO right to be pulling me around anywhere. Now let go." I yelled at him while I stomped my foot and pulled my hand out for his grasp.

"Bella we need to talk." He yelled back.

"I don't want to talk to you tonight. I want to go and enjoy MY birthday, and dance with that cute bartender, and even Felix, and maybe every other man in the place." Why can't I just stop talking? And why am I yelling? I felt a large hand fall on my shoulder and pull me into a soft belly.

"Is this person bothering you Bella?" Felix asked as he gave Edward the look of death. I place my hand on his and smiled.

"No Felix, this is just my older brother Edward and I guess he just needed to talk. You know the whole overprotective older brother thing." I explained, Felix shrugged, and then walled back to his post at the door. I turned back to Edward and placed my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot. "Ok you got me out here now what do you want, don't you think your wife will be worried to where her _Eddie Weddie_ has gone." I said with venom in my voice.

"Bella stop." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I took a step back and watched if fall. "Ok I won't touch you. " He shook his head and looked like he was going to cry. "Bella I made a big mistake last night."

"You sure as hell did." I said under my breath.

"Will you let me finish?" He asked as he looked me in my eyes. I nodded one. "OK so… I was really upset that you didn't want me anymore… that you didn't think I could find a way for us. I started drinking… A LOT… and she just happen to be there when I needed someone to talk to. I told her everything."

"You told her everything, so she knows that you and I were engaged, and that we love…. I mean loved each other for the last 2 years?" I was in complete shock, so the bitch did know what she was doing when she whispered that in my ear. "And she had the gall to say that…." I felt my hands ball up into fist and the angry well up in my chest.

"Yeah she knows the whole story…" He looked confused. "What did she say to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said as I forced myself to calm down, killing his new wife was not something I was will to go to prison for. "Ok so you told this complete stranger, who I might add is a stripper, about us. Then what ,you decided that you needed to marry her? I don't get it Edward where did the wedding shit come from?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the pavement.

"I don't remember much after my passing out at the bar. I woke up at her place with a ring on my hand and her next to me calling me her husband. I freaked out; I told her that I needed to have more proof then just a ring and her say, so she brought me the marriage certificate and pictures. Then she started to gush about how she was finely going to have the life she always wanted and get out of the business." He shook his head again and then looked into my eyes. "Bella, tell me you still want me, tell me that we have a chance and that nothing else matters but you and I. I can still get an annulment." He was begging me with his eyes as a single tear fell. I forced my hand to stay still at my side and not reach for his face as I took a deep breath.

"Edward, you already made the choice, you had her quit her job. That just showed me that you are going to stick with this till the end. I never expected anything else from you than that when I heard the news from the boys. I knew you were going to sit it out, that is the type of man you are. That is why I will always love you. But you have to let _**us**_ go. You have a marriage to work on, and I have me to work on. I need to find out who I am, all I have been for the last 4 years was Edwards girl."

"Bella you will always be my girl, no matter who you are with you will always be mine." He said as he pulled me into his arms and tried to cover my mouth with his, I turned my head and he caught my cheek. I hugged him back and the pulled away.

"Now I am going back into the club and I am going to have the time of my life. I am going to dance and flirt and just make a complete ass of myself. AND you are going to go and take care of your wife and her needs." I placed my hand on his cheek and turned to walk away. Where in the hell did I get so much control over my emotions?

"Could I at least have one dance tonight?" He asked to my back.

"Edward, as my brother, yes you can. But as anything else, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that; to myself, or you. I hope you understand" I stated and then turned to continued walking back to the door that Felix was standing holding it open for me. I smiled to Felix and placed my hand on his shoulder. "And I will save a dance for you." Right when I walked through the door I saw Jacob, I waved and walked up to him.

"Hey there Miss, Bella, Are you ready for our dance?" He asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Defiantly." I agreed as he pulled me to the floor. The end of _Sexy back_ by Justin Timberlake was playing as we got to the middle of the floor, and he pulled me into his arms. Then I heard the beginning of _wonderful tonight _start, and we started to move to the beat.

"So where are you from Bella?" he whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine.

"Vancouver, Washington." I said in a low voice. "But you would probably know Portland, Oregon more than Vancouver."

"Nope I know Vancouver, I live in Portland. I am just here for the summer to help out my uncle, he owns the place. I leave to go back home next week. SO what do you do in Vancouver Bella?" I felt my heart jump a beat every time he said my name; boy this man knows how to use that sexy voice of his.

"You mean you live..." I stuttered. He smiled down at me and ran his hand up my back.

"You are just to adorable." He said as he dropped his head and pressed his lips to mine softly.

I pulled back slightly and then reminded myself that I was free to do whatever and who ever I wanted. SO I put my hands behind his neck, entwined my fingers into his long hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. After a few minutes we both came up gasping for air. I then notice that the song had changed to _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. He started to grind into me.

"You never answered my question." He stated as he turned me around and wrapped his arm around my waist with my ass pressed up against his length. I took a deep breath to steady my thoughts and voice.

"I'm going to Washington State to get my degree in teaching." I gasp as he pushed me harder into him and moved faster.

"Very interesting." He whispered into my ear again and then began to nibble on my ear lobe. My knees felt like jello. NO man has ever had this effect on me other than Edward.

_And how many men have you been with other than him?_

Ok Miss. Rational I get your point.

"Hummm… yeah…" I stammered as we continued to grind to the music. When the song stopped the DJ announced that he was going to take a break and will be back for a special birthday treat for one of our guest. I stiffened, _OH my god what did they do_. I thought to myself.

"It sounds like you are going to have a lot more fun tonight than you thought." He purred into my ear as we walked off the floor and back to the VIP lounge. "I have to get back to work, but I am off in an hour. Do you mind if I come and find you to join your little party?" I nodded my head and smiled, he leaned down and press one more kiss lightly to my lips and then went back behind the bar.

_Could her really be interested in me? _I asked myself as I brought my finger to my tingling lips.

_Nope not one bit, he just practically had sex with you on the dance floor and then wants to join your party cus he thinks you will be a good person to play cards with on the weekends. _

Ok I really need to get a drink in Miss Rational and soon. I laughed as I walked to the table where Alice and Jasper were sitting staring at me.

"Did I just see you playing tonsil hockey with the hot bartender?" Alice asked before I could even sit down. All I could do was smile. "Damn girl he is the hottest guy here. I mean other than you baby." She added to Jasper, He just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"And he lives in Portland; he is just here for the summer to help his uncle who owns the place. He is off work in an hour and wants to party with us" I said as I looked back at Jacob, and he winked. I then saw Rose pulling Emmett back through the door, and she sat down next to me.

"So are we having a good time tonight? Wait you don't even have to answer Bella, I saw you with Hottie McHottie." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward glaring at me for the other side of the room. I smiled weakly at him and went back to my conversation. Then I saw Felix enter the VIP door, and walk straight to me.

"Come with me little lady." He said as he picked me up off my chair. I heard Alice and Rose giggle and had to join in. Felix took me to the middle of the dance floor and set me on my feet, then turned me to look at the DJ.

"Well Bella we heard from some of your friends that tonight is your 20th birthday, and here at Frozen we have a special drink for birthday girls." I looked around to see all my friends and family line the dance floor laughing a shouting, even Edward was there with his arm around Jessica who was smirking at me. I simply smiled my best smile and wave at her then turned back to the DJ "But to get your drink you have to wear the proper attire." He said as he pulled out a dark purple blindfold and a pair of hand cuffs. I felt my face turn bright red and my mouth dropped. "Don't worry my dear; we take good care of our birthday girls." The DJ added as Felix walked up to him, took the 'proper attire', and walked back to me smiling.

"Put your hands behind your back," Felix ordered with a smile. I grinned back at him and turned around with my hands resting behind me on my ass, and gave it a littlee shake. I heard everyone yell even louder as I did. I felt the fur covered cuffs close tightly on my wrist, then I felt the blindfold cover my eyes and the place went black. I stiffened a little, and let out a gasp. "Don't worry Bella; I won't let anything happen to you." I heard Felix whisper as he turned me around and lead me, I think, closer to the DJ box. "On your knees little girl." Felix said as he helped me get safely to my knees.

"Now Bella that you are in the proper attire and in the proper position, I will be kind enough to explain what you are going to be doing." I heard everyone yelling again and I couldn't help but smile. "What you are going to do is called a blowjob." I heard the gasp from the crowd and my mom's laugh somewhere intermixed. I was so embarrassed by this point I just wanted to die. "There is a chair in front of you with a very good looking man sitting in it." I listened for Alice and Rose to give me a hint, I head none. "Felix is going to place a shot glass full of whipped cream and chocolate sauce between his legs. You my dear are to pick the shot glass up with your mouth, and try to not make too big of a mess in the process... Felix if you don't mind." I waited a few agonizing silent minutes and then heard the DJ start to speak again. "Ok Bella, your man is in place and so is your shot. Show us how you can take the whole thing and don't spill a drop." He sang as the crowd started to yell and scream again. "Oh and here is the song you get to work with. _Me so horney_ by 2 live Crew."

I heard the song start and felt a strong hand pull me closer to the chair. Then I could hear Alice and Rose whooping up a storm and my mom saying something about her little girl. I laid my cheek on a jean covered leg and took a deep breath, I knew that smell, but where from? I then lowered my head between his legs and followed up the seam of the jeans to find the shot glass. I got a little bit of cream on my lips and licked it off slowly, which caused a gasp from my man in the chair. I smiled, I think I am going to have a little fun with this, I thought as I lowered my head again and let my tongue slip around the edge of the glass, as a growl escaped from somewhere behind me along with a bunch of gasp . I knew it was Edward that growled and I smiled even more. Eat your heart out.

"Where in the hell did she learn that from?" I heard my mother say, and I started laughing. I then felt strong hands entwine in my hair and bring me back to the job at hand. I placed my head between his legs and shook it back and forth as I tried to get my mouth around the glass. Finely after man had my mouth around the shot glass and threw my head up to show my audience. I heard everyone yell and scream as I felt the cuffs being removed from my wrist.

"That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen in this club yet." The DJ said as I brought my hands up to remove the glass from my mouth and licked the cream off my lips. "Bella why don't you take off your blindfold and see whose night you just made a whole lot better." I pulled off the blindfold and came face to face with Jacob. He smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"That was a lot better than I could ever imagine." he whispered in my ear as the crowd scatter.

"Let's get back to dancing." The DJ yelled as _Runaway _form Lincoln Park started up. I felt Jacob pick me up and carry me back to the VIP lounge bridal style. Hey when in Rome, I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his long hair.

"I will be back in 40 minutes. You better have all the dances with everyone else done, because I am not going to let you out of my arms for the rest of the night." He said as he placed me on my chair, kissed me softly on the lips, winked at my friends, and walked back to the bar.

"OH MY GOD." I heard Alice, Rose and Mike all gasp together after he left.

"I know." I said as I stared at his perfect ass walking away. "And he wants me." I said in awe.

"Did you hear Edward growl?" Emmett asked as I was brought back to the conversation. I saw mike nod like an excited little girl.

"I told you he was going to scrim in his seat tonight." Mike squealed.

"Nope I didn't hear a thing." I lied as I grabbed my drink and downed the rest of it, too bad there was no alcohol in it. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and grabbed me by the hand.

"Well I guess I better get my dance in before bartender man gets back." Emmett said as he pulled me up and out to the dance floor. For the next 40 minutes I was passed for man to man, my feet were killing me and I needed a drink bad by the time Jacob rescued me. He took me to the main bar and got me a Shirley temple with whipped cream and cherries, which is my all time favorite drink.

"How did you know?" I asked him after I took the drink from his hands, and stared into his eyes.

"I have been talking to your friends and family for the last few hours to get to know more about you." he said as he placed his hand on my lower back and lead me to a set of chairs in a somewhat quite part of the club. "Are you mad I did that?" I shook my head no and took a long sip of my drink. "SO the first question of many that I will have for you Bella." He said as he placed his warm hand on my knee. I felt that same shiver run up and down my spine again. "Would you like to go out with me when we get back home?" I felt my stomach flip flop and I smiled.

"I think I would like that very much." I said as he pulled me to his lap and started to kiss my neck.

"I don't know what it is about you Bella, but I just can't keep my hands off you." he continued to place light kisses on my neck and collar bone, as his hands lightly caressed my leg.

"And I don't think I want you too." I said as I once again wrapped my arms around his neck to play with his hair.

"I want to tell you that I have never picked up a woman from here or any other club before. I am normally a very shy person" He placed his fingers under my chin and brought my face to look at him. "I mean it Bella. I am not just blowing smoke up your skirt. I have never felt this strong of an attraction to any one before you. It's like a magnetic pull"

God I wish I could have told him the same, I know I felt something with Jacob, but it just wasn't as strong as it was with Edward. But that was over and done with, maybe Jacob was sent to me to show me it is possible to feel this way with someone else. I smiled sweetly and ran my fingers over his cheek. It's faster than I expected, but I will to give it a chance. Maybe this is why all the bad stuff happened in the last two days; Mom and Edward SR. getting married and then Edward doing the same. Maybe it was all planed out; it must be fate that Jacob was here working in Vegas on the same weekend that everything happened.

"I'm glad you took the chance." I said as I pulled his lips to mine; now it's my turn to do the same.

**Ok so nobody get mad, keep the pitch forks away from they author. **

**I was never a Team Jacob, but it just worked out the best this way... you will understand later down the road…. Promise………**

**I have put a few links here so you can check out the dresses the girls wore and the songs that played at the club..**

Bella's Dress: .

Alice Dress: .

Rose Dress: .

Song list for this chapter

_Without you_ from My Fair Lady:. .com/watch?v=t3mC4485Ue0

_Disturbia_ by Rihanna: .com/watch?v=FnG_RvJmefo

_Sexy back_ by Justin Timberlake: .com/watch?v=1laGCzW17wo

_Wonderful tonight_ by Erik Clapton: .com/watch?v=SZNiibQS26o&feature=related

_Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails: .com/watch?v=cVgBuwM9zcQ&feature=related

_Runaway_ by Lincoln Park: .com/watch?v=F79s5TJEEGM&feature=related

_Me so Horney_ by 2 live crew: .com/watch?v=t0oALRL7uyY


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bella, Wake up." I felt a warm hand shake my shoulder as I moaned, rolled over and covered my head with the blanket. "Isabella…" I groaned and slapped the hand that was trying to rip my blanket cocoon from my body. I still could not register the voice in my sleep filled mind, but whoever it was must have a death wish.

"I am giving you 2 minutes to stand up and walk out of my room before you become a new episode on CSI." I said without even opening my eyes or moving my head from under the blankets.

"Bella, will you please wake up." Damn it… Why won't this person let me sleep. I threw the blanket off my head; I brought my hands to me eyes and rubbed them vigorously to try to relieve some of the burn.

"What time is it?" I hissed as I tried to look at the clock. My eyes were still blurry with lack of sleep and I just couldn't register the time.

"It's 8am." I know that voice…. I shook my head a couple times and sat up, and heard a slight gasp from beside me. Why I am having such a hard time waking up, oh yeah maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have only been in bed for 2 hours. I fell back onto the bed and covered my head with a pillow.

"I still have no clue who you are, but there better be blood, or something ever better, to be waking me up after only 2 hours of sleep." I yelled into the pillow at the uncaring ass who was still sitting on my bed. I felt the bed move as the person got up, walked to somewhere in the room and pulled a chair across the floor to sit next to the bed. "You're still not leaving are you?" I whinnied into the pillow as I slammed my fist into the mattress.

"Nope." Ok now that voice registered, I sat up with a blot and grabbed the blanket to cover my practically naked self.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I stared into to his emerald green eyes in disbelief. I felt my stomach twist and the familiar feeling of butterflies flying inside.

"I just went to the front desk, flirted with the help and they gave me a key." Edward said with his crooked smile. My jaw dropped and both my hands clenched into fist, all the while still holding the blanket to my chest.

"Are you telling me that all you had to do was wink and they gave you a key to my room?" I said in a shaky voice. He started to laugh as I felt my anger grow tighter in my chest, the butterflies were long gone.

"I was joking Bella. Your mom gave me a key when we got here a couple days ago, remember." I felt my body relax a bit. Not one of her brightest moves I guess. But I did remember her giving him one just in case some unforeseen accident happened and they couldn't get into my room. That was my mom always overprotected over her danger prone daughter. I pushed myself forcefully off the bed and walked toward the bathroom, taking the blanket that was still wrapped around me, shaking my head cursing under my breath. I closed the door, locked it behind me, and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like night of the living dead. I pulled my brush through my hair and put it into a ponytail; then tried to wash some of the makeup off my face. I remembered that by the time Jacob left me at my door I was so exhausted that I couldn't even bother changing into my night clothing, I just pulled my dress off and fell into bed sleeping in my bra and panties. The thought of Jacob brought a smile to my face. Jacob had been such a gentleman last night; or should I say this morning, he walked me up here and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and a hug and told me that he would be counting the hours before he could see me again. I smiled at myself in the mirror again and place my hand over the place that his lips touched. Eight am, I still have 3 more hours till I was meeting the gang to so see _Blue Men, and_ then I had a date with Jacob afterwards; I wish I could have slept a little more. If I fall asleep during the show or on my date I was going to castrate Edward.

_By the way, what in the hell is he doing here? _There is Miss. Rational always piping up.

_Hey you know just as much as I do. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know you're not much help here._

_Just as much as you are sometimes._

"Bella, stop stalling we need to talk." I heard his voice through the door; I slammed my palm onto the counter and the turned to glare at the door.

"Funny I thought our talking was done the minute you said those two little words." I yelled back to him. I saw the knob turn and I back away from it to sit on the toilet. "Edward just go back to your WIFE." I said in an aspirated voice. I looked around the bathroom in hopes that my messy nature had left a shirt or something of the likes lying on the floor. To my great happiness I saw my baggy _Nickleback _concert T-shirt and sweats lying next to the tub. It's was the few pieces of baggy clothing that Alice let me keep, but only if I wore it as night clothes.

"I'm not going anywhere till you and I have some time to talk without your new little boy toy taking you away." I could hear the aggravation in his voice and had to laugh when I thought back on last night. Jacob and I were inseparable for the rest of the night, only to be torn apart when Felix finely came to claim his dance. Edward had come over a few times to ask for a dance, but Jacob would just smile sweetly and say I was already taken. I think after the third time Edward asked I explained to Jacob that he was my brother; Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and continued to tell him no. I stood up from my perch on the toilet, grabbed the T-shirt and sweats, pulled them on, and walked to the door.

_What more could he have to say, I thought we got it all out last night?_

_Yeah me too….. Just go out there get this done and over with and go on with you miserable life._

_Hey it's not at all miserable. I just met a great guy. Remember?_

_Yeah and he will be the perfect rebound... _Ok so I am really going to toss Miss. Rational out the fucking window. Jacob will not be my rebound. He was way too nice and sweet, he deserved much more than that. Damn you Edward you can even wreak my life after I have kicked you are out of it.

"Fine Edward let's talk." I said, I opened the door way to fast and caught it on my foot on the edge which thanks to my graceful nature had twisted in the blanket and was causing me to fall forward. I closed my eyes knowing that the meeting of the tile floor and my face was inevitable, but instead of the cold floor I felt his hands grab my arms and pull me to his chest. I caught my breath as push away from him. "Thanks." I mumbled as I untwisted and looked at my throbbing foot. "You know me, accident prone." I limped over to the couch, sat down cross-legged and started to rub where the door struck. "Ok Edward I have exactly 3 hours before I have to look like a human again, and I would like to get a little more sleep to help with that, so please tell me what you have to say and then just go back to your wife." I said as he sat down next to me on the couch grabbed hold of my injured foot and started to massage it. OH YEAH this will be one thing that I will miss so much, Edward had the best hands, and he knew how to use them. I moaned softly as I closed my eyes and dropped my head onto the back of the couch enjoying the massage.

"Isabella, I love you." I sat up straight, pulled my foot furiously from his and gave him an angry glare. "Just hear me out." I nodded my head, clasped my hands in my lap and sat on my feet. "I told you what happed and that I don't really remember. BUT I am completely willing to end this whole thing for you. I will do anything to make this right again, to make us right. I know you still love me. You can't just turn your feelings off like that…. Bella I know you better than you know yourself. YOU. ARE. MINE. I will not just let you go." He stopped for a moment took a deep breath and then continued. "You can't really be interested in the child from the club. He is so not your type. He reminds me of a puppy dog following you around all night" He added in a cocky tone.

"How do you know what _MY_ type is?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. "You have no clue who I was before I met you. Maybe YOU'RE not my type. Maybe a man who acts like a loving 'puppy dog' is just what I want. And where in the hell do you get calling him a puppy dog, at least I'm not out with some slut who has sold herself just for fun" I looked him in the eyes and I placed my hands on my hips, I saw the angry fill is eyes even more. Maybe I just need to calm down and try this a different way. I took a deep breath, and tried to smile. "Ok I'm sorry I said that about your wife." I saw him flinch at the word, but continued with my thought. "Ok so let's think of it this way. Maybe Jacob is the one that I was meant to be with, and Jessica was meant for you. There has to be a reason why we were all here on this weekend and that this is how it worked out." I relaxed my body and slumped into the plush couch. "YES Edward I do love you, and I will always love you." I saw his eyes light up with hope. "You were my first love that will never change. But Edward, you are married and I will not be a home wreaker. And on top of that, our parents are married and I will not commit incest. Yes you were mine first, but Edward I let you go, please do the same for me. I told you to find someone who can love you and will make you happy. You did that. I hope. And I am going to do the same. It may be with Jacob or it may be with someone else. I still don't know, but I am going to take my chance at happiness." I stood up, walked to the door, and turned around to look at him still sitting on the couch. "Edward I think we are done. I am going to see what will come of me and Jacob. He and I have a date tonight and I need to give him a chance. He is great guy, he makes me smile. And I really think I may like him"

"You think you MAY like him??? " He threw his hands up in the air, and then got his crooked smile on his perfect face. "Why even bother, he lives in Vegas, you will never see him again after we go home." He laughed smugly. How infuriating is this man. How did I never notice this before?

_Love is blind._ OK thanks for stating the obvious Miss Rational.

"Yes Edward I will see him again, he lives in Portland, and owns a mechanics shop just outside of Delta Park; he was just here for the summer helping out his uncle. Don't you see, it just proves my point, this was meant to be; you and Jessica, me and Jacob." I saw his shoulders drop and his eyes fell to the ground. I sighed, walked back to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Edward?" I said softly. He raised his eyes to mine and I saw the tears hiding behind them. I couldn't help it and I pulled him up off the couch and into a hug. I felt his arms wrap around me as he crushed me to him.

"Bella, please; I can't live without you." He whispered into my ear, I could hear the pain in his voice. I felt the tears stinging my eyes threatening to fall.

"You will never have to." He pulled away and cupped my face, his eyes searching mine. "That's the greatest part of the whole messed up story." I smiled slightly and took a step backwards. "We will ALWAYS be in each other's lives. Don't you see...?" I lifted my finger to his cheek to gently wipe the lone tear that had fallen. "This is a blessing, if we were to have let life just go on like we were, we would have broken up sooner or later. You would have realized that I wasn't good enough for you and you needed someone just like Jessica. We would have lost each other forever. Now that will never happen." I took a deep breath to keep control of my voice. "I did miss your wedding, but you will be there for mine, I promise. I will be there for you when your children come into this world and you will be there for mine." I kissed him on the cheek and dropped my arms to my side. "Now I need to get a few more hours of sleep before we all go and see the _Blue Men_. Go to your wife Edward, give her all your love and show her the great man that I know you are. Give her all the love that you have, and be the man that she needs. But I will tell you one thing, if she hurts you…." I walked to the door and turned around to look at the broken man in front of me. "Let's just say that I won't be too nice to the woman." I added with a smile and waited for him to move. "You wife is waiting." I said when he didn't. He slowly rounded his shoulders and looked me in the eyes, determination gleaming in his.

"I'm still not giving up on you Bella." He said as he walked past me and into the hall. "Even if I have to wait till I am old and gray you _will _be mine again." He took one more look at me and then walked away. I shut the door, walked back to my bed, flopped into it, and begged sleep to take me away for a while.

"OK, so that was the best show in the world." I screamed as we walked out of the Venetian and back into the hot Vegas sun.

"So how long do I still get you before I have to hand you over to Jacob?" Emmett asked as he pulled me to him in a bear hug and turned around in circles. I laughed at I pretended to beat on his chest to make him put me down. I heard Rose laugh in the background as he placed me back on my feet and I swerved a bit due to the dizziness in my head.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I said in mock anger. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2 pm. "He is coming to pick me up at 5. So we have time to do a little sightseeing." I said as he put his arm over my shoulder and we started to walk down the strip.

"Well we are right across from the forums." Alice said as she jumped up on Jaspers back. "OR we can go to the Fashion Show Mall?" I rolled my eye, that's my Alice mind always on the shopping.

"Can't we do something none shopping for the day. I think I spent enough money yesterday." I said as we continued to walk down the street.

"Well what are you and Jacob going to do tonight?" Edward asked from behind me, I almost forget he was there. I felt Emmett stiffen beside me and I placed a hand on his chest. Emmett had come to my room about an hour after Edward had left and I told him the whole story. He was glad that I had put Edward in his place but was still angry that at him not just not giving up when he was the one to move on first, drunk or not.

"I don't know, all he told me was to dress comfortable and no dresses." I said as I stopped walking. "Why do you have something in mind Edward?" I asked as I turned to look at him, I needed to learn how to do stuff with him without feeling strange, and now was as good time as any. He nodded his head once and got a sly smile on his face. He took one look at Emmett and then Jasper and I saw the same smile cross theirs. "Ok, so, why do I not like where this is going?" I asked as I looked at Alice and then to Rose. They both just shrugged their shoulders and looked confused. I saw Emmett walk over to Rose and whisper something n her ear, she got a huge smile on her face, walked over to Alice, whispered into her ear, and then Alice got the same smile. "What the Hell is going on?" I said as I looked into the faces of my friends. Rose Walked over to me grabbed my purse and opened it up. "Hey that's mine." I yelled as she held a hand to my face to keep me still. I saw her bring my cell phone out of my bag, handed my bag back to me, and turned to walk a little farther down the street out of ear shot. I looked from each of my friends, but none would answer my silent question. Then I looked at Edward and he just laughed.

_I am really starting to hate that man. _

_Joint the effing party._

"Ok kids were good." Rose said as she came back to stand beside me and dropped my cell phone back into my purse.

"What do you mean were good? What in the hell?" I said as I saw Edward walk to the street and hail a cab. I still have not got an answer from any of my friends and I was about to lose it. "Ok well this was fun and all, but I think I will just go back to my room…" Rose grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the cad.

"Oh no you're not. You are going to go with us. And you are going to love every minute of it." Alice said as she linked her arm to my free arm. I huffed a bit and then gave in, as I was pushed into the cab on top of Emmett's lap, as his hand clasp over my eyes.

"Oh great I don't even get to see where were going." I sighed as the cab took off. The ride was silent other then the occasional giggle from my soon to be exe girl friends. I felt the cab stop after a semi long ride and was pulled from the cab as Jaspers hand took the place of Emmett's and he started to lead me to our destination. "Ok so do I even get a clue?"

"Let's just say it was something that we have been talking about for a while." I heard Edward say from next to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened slightly and he removed it quickly.

"don't worry Darlin' you know I would never let anyone hurt you." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Thanks Jazz. I know you wouldn't. But I would really like it better if I knew where we were going." We came to a stop and I heard Rose talking to someone. Jasper still had his hand over my eyes but I could hear him and Alice talking.

"Six x-treme packs please?" Rose asked softly. I turned my head to where I knew Edward was standing.

"Edward Anthony Mason, I swear to God, if you don't tell me what the Hell is going on." I stopped dead as I felt his lips graze my ear.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He whispered and I felt my knees grow weak.

_Damn why does he have that effect on me still._

_Well could it be that it HAS only been 3 effing days? _

_You know I am getten tired of you_. I shouted at little Miss Rational.

"Ok let's get this party started." I heard Emmett yell as he and Rose came back to us. "Ok Jazz take the hand away, we got the tickets now, she can't back out." I heard the triumph in his voice. His had dropped and I looked around, I was in a hotel that I have never been in. Emmett grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the elevators. "Going up." He said as the elevator opened and we all climbed in. then it hit me.

"OH MY GOD. Are we in the Stratosphere?" I looked around at all my friend's excited faces. "You have to be joking me. Do you really think you are going to get me onto ANY of those rides? I just turned 20 yesterday; I'm not ready to die yet." I whinnied, but it seemed like no one was listening. I HATE EXTREAM RIDES. I love roller costars; you are on a track and strapped in. But with Extreme rids they can do anything, even throw you off a 100 story building with no more than a rope to hold you. Calm down Bella you just have to use a new strategy… "How do you know that Jacob wasn't planning to bring me here tonight?" I asked as we just kept going up, up, up wont this elevator ever stop. Rose turned to me and smiled her evil bitch smile.

"Why do you think I took your phone? I already called him to find out. We are good; he has other plans for you tonight." She said simply and turned back to look at Emmett who was acting like a 3 year old at the Chucky E Cheeses. I kept looking back and forth from all of my friends, none of which would look back at me, and then my eyes feel on Edward. He was standing next to me and smiling.

"Bells, you will be fine, these rides have been here for years." He explained the obvious, but it still didn't make me feel any better.

"FINE, but when we all go spiraling to our deaths because accident prone Bella breaks the ride, I don't want anyone crying to me." I said in a huff and turned my back to them. They all started to laugh as the doors opened and my stomach falls to my feet. I watched as my friends, and I do use that word loosely as of right now, step out of the elevator. I heard Emmett sigh as he stepped back into the elevator and picked me up like a sack of potatoes. "Ok let's get this over with." I said as I closed my eyes and he carried me to the first ride.

"Come on move faster you slug." I yelled as I jumped up and down like that same child at the Chuck E Cheese grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him to the next ride. We had just finished riding the Big Shot and were on our way to X-Scream.

"Come on, Bella slow down, I don't feel too good." Emmett groaned as he tried to pull his arm from mine. I looked at rose and we both started laughing. We left Emmett sitting on a bench and the rest of us finished riding the rest of the rides. I have completely changed my mind, I LOVE EXTREAM RIDES.

"Ok I don't want to hear a word about this to anyone." Emmett said as we all got back to our hotel. We all just laughed and walked to my room, not saying a word. When we got in we all sat around like old time and talked and laughed.

_Old times, Bella? It was 3 effing days ago._

_Repeat much._

"Bells its 4:50, Jacob will be here in 10 minutes." Alice said as she interrupted the conversation. I looked at the clock and panicked, I had completely lost track of time. I was having so much fun just being normal with Edward and everyone else that I hadn't even got ready for my date.

"Oh shit. I still need to shower, and pick out my outfit, and do my makeup." I said as I ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Ok boys time for you to go, we have a situation to deal with." Alice said as she grabbed Emmett and Jasper by the arms and led them to the door. I Watched Edwards's body language go from carefree and fun to pain in less than an instance. He stood up and walked to me gave me a pat on the shoulder and followed the boys out the door. After Alice shoved the boys out the door she danced back to me. "Bella Barbie time." She sang as she pushed me into the bathroom. After a two minute shower Alice had me sitting in the toilet, still in my towel, doing my makeup while Rose worked on my hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Rose had already picked out my outfit. There was a pair of white caprie pants, my green Hollister polo, and my new green Chuck Taylor all stars. I dropped the towel right when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at Alice and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Alice, Hey is Bella ready?" I heard Jacobs's deep voice ask. The difference between his and Edwards's voices were clear. Edward had more of a soft sing song voice, one of those that could lull you into a peaceful night's sleep. Whereas Jacob was deep and very masculine, the kind that makes your core tingle, it was a pure sex voice. I wonder how deep it will sound when he moans my name right before he fills with me…… WOW where did that come from? I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed profusely. Get a hold of yourself; you have only just broken up with your fiancé like less than a week ago and just met him last night. Take your time, give him a chance, you don't want him to be a rebound. I had to convince myself a few more times before I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes Jacob come on in she is almost ready." Alice said in her sweet pixie voice. "You remember Rose?"

"Hey Jakey how you been." Rose said as I opened the door. Jacob had his back to me for I had a chance to take in the full view of his back. He had on a dark blue vintage washed pair of Jeans that fit snugly around his ass; damn the boy had a nice ass. I held a snicker in when I saw he also had on a green polo shirt. He had his black long hair pulled into a pony tail again; I would have to stop him from doing that, he should have it flowing free. He turned around and gave me a giant smile.

"Wow Bella you look great." He said as he took a step to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I sighed ad hugged him back; it just felt so good to be in his strong arms. Edward was strong, but he didn't really have any defined muscles on his arms. Jacobs's arms were very muscular, not as big as Emmett's but they were some nice defined arms. I never knew I was an arm girl till now. Oh and his chest, let me tell you, I could feel ever plain of muscle under his shirt. The boy had to be holding way more than a six pack. I wonder how much work it takes to keep his body this fit.

"I guess it's time for us to be going." I heard Alice snicker as she and Rose shut the door behind them. Jacob and I both started laughing and he dropped his face forehead to rest on mine.

"I missed you all day; you don't know how excited I was when I saw your number pop up on my phone." He said as she looked deep into my eyes. Clean up on isle 5, a woman just melted into a puddle. "Did you have a good time on the rides today?"

"To my great surprise, yes I did." I answer softly as I ran my hand up and down his bicep, he smelt so good, it was a outdoorsy sent with mint, yummy. "So what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Well I did a little investigation last night; so I know you are going to love where we are going, and that my dear is all I am going to tell you. " he stopped, looked at his watch, and then lowered his lips to mine for what I was sure was going to be a chaste kiss. Yeah right. I melted into his kiss, his lips were so soft. I let my tongue lightly caress his lower lip and heard him moan as he parted his lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth to get a full taste. His arms tighten around me as he lifted me off the floor and pulled me tighter into his body. The only thing that brought us apart was the need for air. "WOW" he whispered between breaths as he continued to hold me against his hard body, and I do mean hard in all senses of the word. That kiss was mind blowing, not like the kisses from Edward, but a very close second.

"You can say that again." I said as I tried to catch my breath. He slowly released me as I slid down him till me feet hit the floor. "Are we going to be late now?" I asked as I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I don't care if we are that was so worth it." He said with a coy smile. I play slapped him on the arm and we laughed. "Let's go have a night to remember." He placed his arm over my shoulder and led me out to our date. I was kind of scared when he took me back to the Venetian; Oh I hope he wasn't going to take me to see the Blue men again. I mean they were good, but I just saw them a few hours ago. "No we are not going to see the Blue Men, you already saw that today." He said in his husky sex voice. Can we just skip the whole show and just get down to business?

_Calm your hormones; you are acting like a 17 year old._

_I know. I know. but did you look at him, and the voice._

_Yeah and did you see how big his hands were, you know what they say about… WAIT I'm your rational side… Get your heard out of the gutter young lady.. Yeah that's what I'm supposed to say right?_ I think I may be starting to like Miss Rational.

We continued to walk to the theater hand and hand, I stopped dead when I saw the sign. "You got us _Phantom _tickets." I said with my hand to my mouth looking to him for conformation. His smile filled his whole face and he nodded once.

"My uncle pulled some strings and we got some great seats." He tugged my arm and we started to walk to the door. "You are worth it Bella. I talk to you mom last night and she told me you flat out said no to this show no matter how bad you wanted to see it." He squeezed my hand and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Jacob I have only just met you and you have just given me the single most wonderful, loving gift of my life." I whispered as the tears threatened to fall. He leaned down to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"And I hope that I will be able to give you many, many more as the years go by." He said as we continued to walk into the theater. I was awe struck the theater was beyond my dreams; it was like we had just walked into a 19th century Paris Opera house. I had read about the theater so many times, so the first thing I did after we were seated was look up to see the chandelier, it was just as I expected, beautiful.

_Ok I don't want you to listen to me anymore, this man is a keeper._ Miss Rational said with the same awe in her voice.

When the show was over I was speechless. All I could so was hold Jacobs hand as he led me out of into the hot city street.

"I don't even have to ask if you enjoyed yourself." He said with a smile. I blushed at that, I had held his hand throughout the whole show and squeezed it tighter every time it got excited, or sad, or happy, or any other emotion that the show brought out in me. "Are you ready for the second half of our date?" I was shocked at that, I was so content right now I could have died and gone to heaven and not made one complaint about my life.

"Second part?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. He smiled and drug me down the strip. The second part of our date was spent at the Adventurdome at Circus Circus till around midnight." Jacob, I have to say that this was the best date of my life." I gushed as he walked me to my door.

"Bella when do you fly home?" he asked as he ran him finger down my cheek. I felt a shiver roll down my back with his touch.

"Today is Saturday right?" he nodded. "My flight leaves tomorrow night, I have to be in Class Monday at 9." He slowly lowered his face to mine and lightly touched my lips with his.

"Can I come by and see you before you go?" It was my turn to nod. "How bout for breakfast?" I nodded once again.

"How about you stay with me for the whole day?" I asked before I could stop myself, I felt my cheek heat up and I dropped my eyes from his. I heard him chuckle.

"That was kind of my idea. I don't know what I am going to do once you leave?" He said as he brought his lips to mine again.

"When do you come home?" I asked breathlessly. God please say soon, I begged.

"I'm here for another week." He kissed me again but this time his tongue swiped across my lower lip and I moaned as I opened then in invite him in. I could taste the cherry on his lips from the cotton candy that we had just shared.

"I am going to have to keep cotton candy around. You taste yummy." I said as I tried to catch my breath, and he started to chuckle again.

"I know what you mean." He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead, I felt jipped by the small chaste kiss .I wanted more, much, much more. " If I don't go now, I don't know if I will be able to." He said as his eyes showed me the truth in that statement.

"Get your filthy hands off her." I heard a familiar voice growl from behind Jacob. I looked around him to see Edward practically seething from his hotel door across from mine. What the fuck, he has no right. I got pissed and saw red.

"What are you watching me now Edward?" I yelled as I turned to open my door, grabbed Jacob by his shirt and pulled him inside with me. "What I do with my life now is of no concern to you remember?" I snarled right before I slammed the door. "What a fucking Asshole, were not together anymore, he has no say in how can touch me." I said forgetting that I had company.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked with pure concern. "And what do you mean, not together anymore? I thought he was your brother?" I sighed as I felt my world start to spin out of control, but I had to tell him the truth, if I wanted any type of relationship with Jacob I couldn't keep any secrets from him. I motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. As he sat down I paced back and forth and started to tell him the story of the last 4 years of my life.

**My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, It just have so much stuff that I want to say, and well I'm gonna do it cus it's my story. LOL**

**Ok so I did a lot in investigation for this chapter and every place and show is true. I myself have never been to see Phantom, but I would love to I have had a few friends that went and said was it was an experience that you couldn't live without. Here is the address if you want to get some more info non it. .com/ ****as shocked at that, I was so content right now I could have died and gone to heaven and not made one complaint about my life**


	7. Chapter 7

We have been sitting here is silence for about 20 minutes now. It took me about an hour to tell the whole story, he never said a word just sat there and listened. He was still sitting on the couch staring out the window onto the city that was still awake and happy. I wanted so bad to hear what he was thinking, I wanted to just come out and ask, but I thought it was best to just wait it out. I stood up and he looked up at me for the first time since the end of my story.

"I need to use the bathroom, if you want to leave, I will understand." I smiled at him the best I could. "I do want to say before you leave that I have really enjoyed getting to know you, and I wish that we could have met under better circumstances." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I putted around the bathroom doing my normal bedtime routine a little longer than normal. I had the worst case of nerves in my stomach by the time I finely finished washing my face, brushing my teeth, and changing into a pair of shorts and tank top night set. I placed my ear to the door to see if I could hear him at all. It was perfectly silent; I felt the tears start to sting my eyes. I really wanted a chance to move on, and I really thought it could have been with him; but maybe I'm just too broken for him. I know it will be a lot of work, but it could have been worth it. I opened the door and didn't even bother to look for him; I walked to my bed, pulled the covers down and slid in.

"So let me get this straight." I heard his voice from the window. I was so shocked that I let out a squeal as I bolted up in a sitting position. He looked at me and I saw his body stiffen at the sight of me ready for bed, and he lowered his eyes. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you?"

"It's…..its ok. I just thought that..." I stammered as I continued to stare at him in awe. He nodded his head in understanding, walked over to the bed, sat down next to me, and covered my cold hand with his warm one.

"Bella, I really like you." he said as his thumb lightly caressed the back of my hand. "I know that you have a lot of shit running through your head right now, and jumping into a relationship is not the best idea. BUT, I don't think I can just turn my back and walk away even for a short period of time. I think that Edward is an ass, and I am so glad that he went and got himself married to a stripper." He saw me flinch and pulled both my hands to his chest, and looked deep into my eyes. "Only because now I have a chance to be with you. I have some strong feeling for you Bella, It's like I have known you my whole life, and I won't let you go. I know it will take time. But I am willing to wait for you for as long as it takes." I felt the tears start to fall and smiled. "Did you really think I was gonna let a little thing like you step brother run me off?" I nodded once and he placed a light kiss on my lips. "Bells, I'm not going anywhere. You may be stuck with me for the rest of your life. Can you handle that?" he asked with laughter in his voice as he pulled me into a hug.

"I think I could live to like that." I said, not quit understanding it myself, but it just felt right to say it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2am. "It's getting late, and I have a breakfast date with this really cute bartender I met the other night. I may need to get a little sleep so I don't repulse him."

"I truly don't think you could repulse anyone no matter how you look." He said with a laugh. He kissed me once more with a little more passion this time and started to pull away. "I guess I will let you get your sleep and get out of the way for your 'cute bartender'." He stood up and I grabbed his shirt to pull him back to my lips. I heard a growl emit from his chest as I tickled his lips with my tongue begging for entrance. He opened them willingly and I invaded his mouth like a man dying for water and he was my water. I couldn't get enough of him. He wanted me, even as broken as I was, he was willing to wait and prove to me how much he cared. I couldn't just let him walk away. I pulled him down onto the bed with me and wrapped my legs around his waist, as my fingers entwined in his silky hair. "Bella." He moaned into my mouth as we both gasped for air.

"What's the point in you leaveing for a couple hours? There are two beds in here." I offered as I looked anywhere other than at him. I felt his fingers lightly caress my cheek and I looked into his brown eyes, I swear I could get lost in those.

"Bella, are you asking me to spend the night with you?" I just nodded my head for an answer; I didn't think I could speak right now even if someone paid me to. I saw him think about it for a little bit and then he bit his lip.

"Hey that's my signature move." I said when I finely found my voice. He looked startled and then laughed. "If you don't feel comfortable, I will understand. But… I will even let you pick which bed you want. I don't mind moving to the other one." I added trying to help him make up his mind. He stood up and walked to the door, switched off the light and walked back to me as he pulled his shirt over his head.

_OH MY GOD. And you thought Edward had a nice body_. Miss rational yelled at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest.

_Yeah…. Hummm…. I was sooooooo wrong. Yummy, I think I many need a cold shower._

"I want this one." He said as he walked over to my side of the bed and tossed his shirt onto the other bed. I nodded once and started to move from my spot on the bed. I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked up at him. "And where do you think you are going?" I felt myself blush and my stomach clench.

"I was going to move to the other one, so you can have this one." I stammered as I continued to look into his deep, deep eyes. He shook his head, pulled the blankets back, lay down on top of the sheet and pulled me into his arms.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I kicked a woman out of her own bed?" He put his face to my hair and inhaled deeply. "Bella you smell so good, like Strawberries. If you don't feel comfortable with us sharing a bed I will move to the other one. But I will promise you, I will be a complete gentleman and keep my hands to myself." He said as he gently placed a finger under my chin to lift my eyes to his.

"I'm not worried about your hands; I'm more worried about mine." I whispered as I ran my fingers lightly across each defined muscle on his stomach, I felt him twitch under my fingers and I had to smile. His hand flew to mine and pulled if from him, as I looked up to him with innocence in my eyes

"I don't know if can be a gentlemen with you, woman." He whispered as he brought my hand to his lips and started to kiss each on my finger tips one at a time. "You drive me insane with just the slightest touch." He looked into my eyes and I could see something in them that I didn't think I was ready for yet.

_Just pretend you're ready._

_What …. Pretend…. What? I thought we didn't want him to be a rebound?_

_Hey a girl has needs, and you haven't had any for a while. Take him; he wants you as bad as you want him. Sex is sex you can work on the relationship thing later down the road._

_Ok so what happened to Miss Rational?_

_Hey even the rational ones get horny. _

_NO… I am going to do this right. I want to see where this goes._

I placed a kiss on his chest and snuggled into Jacobs's side as he wrapped his arms around me. "Sweet dreams Jacob" I said as I closed my eyes.

"I don't need dreams anymore, I have you." he whispered into my hair so softly I wasn't sure I actually heard it.

"Bella, I'm gonna run down to my car and see if I have an extra shirt." Jacob yelled through the bathroom door.I opened the door just enough to stick my head through and smiled at him.

"Jake, don't forget the key so you can get back in. It's on the end table. And hurry we don't have long till Alice and Rose are going to be breaking down the door and dragging me to breakfast." I said as he grabbed the key, pressed a kiss to my lips and walked out the door.

Last night had been so perfect. For the first time in weeks I had fallen asleep peacefully, and I didn't have even one nightmare. Jacob held me in his arms the whole night; I felt so safe, protected, and warm. Just Like my hands, the rest of me is always so cold when I sleep that I have to pile blankets on top of me just to be comfortable; Edward always joked that he was going to buy me a heating rock to sleep on. But Jacob kept me warm with just his body heat, even through the sheet that he had kept between us the whole night. I remember making the comment that he could sleep under the covers with me, I would be good, but he felt that it was too soon to risk it. How in the hell I found such a great guy in Vegas I'll never know.

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I was presentable; Alice and Rose will be proud. I picked out my new Juicy Couture while linen sundress, and my new strappy black sandals. The dress had an empire waist with a bow, to accent my god given gift of a large chest. I left my hair flowing freely down my back, and I even put on a little bit of makeup.

"Well at least I passed the Bella test." I said to my refection in the mirror and left the bathroom. Jacob still wasn't back and I had 30 minutes till Rose and Alice would show up, so I decided to sit down and try to read a little of my history book for my class. AUGGG.. I hated history in high school, why did I have to go and take another one in college. After about 15 minutes of reading I heard some screaming coming from the hallway.

"I wonder who that could be; I mean this whole floor had been reserved for my friends and family. God I hope it isn't Rose and Emmett getting into it again." I said to myself and rolled my eyes at the thought, I knew those two loved each other, but man they fight like cats and dogs. I walked over to the door and pressed my eye up to the stupid little peephole. I couldn't see anyone in my view, but I could hear the voices clearer. I slammed my hand into the door and ripped it open and saw Edward and Jacob face to face staring at each other. Edward had Jacob's back pressed up against the wall with his fist twisted in Jacobs's shirt. Jacob had both his hands in fists, but they we hanging at his waist.

"Edward, I already told you, I'm not going to do this with you. You made your choice, it's my turn now." Jacob said in a semi-calm voice.

"SHE. IS. MINE. I told you to keep your filthy hands off her. I am done with the warnings." Edward hissed as he cocked his fist back ready to strike. I ran over to him and slapped him up side his head as hard as I could.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to MY boyfriend?" I yelled as I slapped him again in the same place. Edward turned around and glared at me. "Get your hands off him." I said as I placed both my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot.

"So Jacob, you need a woman to protect you?" Edward sneered, his eyes never leaving mine as his cocky smile filling his face.

"I don't need anyone to protect me, but I will not hit Bella's brother. I have too much respect for her to do that." Jacob answered as he pulled his shirt from Edward hand and stepped beside me. By now everyone was poking their heads out of their rooms to find out what was going on with all the screaming, even Jessica.

"You slept with him. He spent the night in your room." Edward accused loudly, not even noticing that everyone we knew was starting to file in around us.

"Yes." I simply said; I didn't feel like I need to explain myself to him. "I am 20 years old now, and if I want my _boyfriend _to spend the night with me, than by God you better believe he will." I took a step toward Edward and poked a finger into his chest and whispered so that only he could hear. "At least I didn't marry him in a fit of drunken stupidity. I am going to do this right, unlike you did." I turned to look at the surprised face of my mother and everyone else. "Everyone I know you have already met him, but I would like to formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Jacob Black. Jacob this is my family and friends." I waved my hand around in a circle and turned to Jacob. "I am sorry that my BROTHER is such an ass. I hope that you can forgive him and remember that you are dating me and not my family. And I truly appreciate that you respect me enough not to knock him on his ass, but next time I really wish you would. " I said with a smile, and then I turned back to Edward. "And for you Mr. Mason get over yourself, you have a wife now. Move…the…fuck…on." I then turned back to my family and friends. "I am starving, is anyone else ready for breakfast?" I felt Jacob wrap his arm around my waist and press a kiss to my cheek.

"Let's go get my girlfriend some food." He whispered in my ear as we walked down the hall to the elevator, I was still wrapped in his arms. "I really like the sound of that." He said as we reached the doors. "Its official now, you can't take it back." He added with a smile. I turned and placed a light kiss to his lips and chuckled.

"I wouldn't think of it. I kind of liked the sound of it too." I noticed that Rose, Alice, Jaspers and Emmett were following behind us all trying not to laugh. The minute the elevator closed us in we all lost it.

"Bella that was better than any show in Vegas." Emmett said as he pulled me out of Jacobs grasp and into one of his famous bear hug. I laughed as he spun me around and placed me back on the ground.

"Ok so what in the hell brought that on." Rose said when she finely caught her breath. "And did I hear him right that Jakey boy here spent the night?" she looked from him to me and then a smile beamed from her face. "That's my girl."

"I did spend the night, but nothing happened." Jacob said as he pulled me back from Emmett and wrapped me in his arms again.

"Lying's not nice, Jacob." I said as I looked up at him and winked. I waited for a few moments and could here Rose start to tap her foot in aggravation. I then slowly dropped my eyes to see the look on Alice's face; it was a look of complete shook with a touch of aggravation. I started to laugh again. "NOTHING happened. He was the perfect gentleman; he slept on top of the covers and kept his jeans on the whole time."

"Pussy." Emmett whispered as he slapped Jacob on the back. Then he put his face closer to Jacobs's ear and whispered. "Just kidden dude. But in truth, I would have had to kill you if you would have touch little sis like that." He winked and then pulled Rose to him.

"Emmett, I have full respect for Bella, I would never push myself on her. I also know about her and Edward, so I know that she needs time to get over him before we can truly be together." I snuggled closer to his side and smiled at Alice, who had a tear in her eye. My perfect little Alice; the hopeless romantic, always one for a love story.

"Wow… she told you the whole story?" Jasper said as he looked to me for conformation. I nodded and smiled, it had lifted such a weight off my shoulder to be able to tell Jacob the truth, and I felt like it a new person.

"I guess we have a new member in the group." Jasper said as he slapped Jacob on the back.

"Does this mean that Jacob is going to be at the apartment all the time?" Alice wined jokingly

"If I have my way." I said as I looked into Jacobs eyes and brought my hand to his cheek. "Yes." He smiled and brought his head down to press a kiss to my lips. I heard Alice and Rose Awww, and the boy's groaned. Yep those were my friends, the ones that I couldn't and wouldn't live without.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I know what I want to do my last night here." I piped up from my spot on the bed. WE had finished breakfast, packed our rooms up, and now we were all lazing around my room. Rose and Emmett commandeered one bed and were wrapped in each other's arms whispering. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching so civil war program on the history channel. I was sitting up against the headboard and Jacob was sprawled across the bed with his head in my lap as I was playing with his hair. I already told him this morning that I liked it down better then in a pony tail; so he had left it down all day. I loved his hair; it was silky smooth and felt so good when I twisted it between my fingers. Emmett and Rose disconnected and turned to look at me, while Jasper turned off the TV. "Emmett, what time is our flight tonight?"

"We got the midnight flight. Girl we are going to be dead in class tomorrow. Oh shit… I didn't even get the reading done." Emmett and I were in the same history class together, we both had the same feeling about it. He was the only thing that made the class half way tolerable.

"We can read it together on the plane, I haven't read it either. But I degrees. Let's go do the Tournament of Kings tonight. That is the last thing on my list that I wanted to see. I think Mike has the night off, we need to have him come too." I said with excitement. "I looked into it and the show starts at 6, its only 75 minutes long, so we will have plenty of time to get a cab to the airport on time."

"Don't worry about the cab, I'll get my uncles Escalade and I can take you all to the airport, which will give us more time together."Jacob offered as he sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Sounds like a plan, so its 1pm right now, we have 4 hours to kill, what are we going to do till then." Emmett asked slyly as he looked as Rose and raised his eyebrows a couple times. She got up, grabbed his hand to pull him off the bed and drug him to the door.

"We will be back here at 5. Have fun." Rose said as she pulled Emmett out the door and back to their room. Jacob looked at me and smiled as he shook his head. Alice leaned over to Jasper and whispered something in his ear as she placed her tiny little hand on his knee. I was his face give a slight blush and he nodded his head. She gracefully jumped off the couch and danced to the door, Jasper followed behind.

"WE are going to finish the show in our room." He stated as the get to the door.

"Yeah, sure you are." I piped up; as the door closed behind them I could hear Alice giggle. "So I guess that leaves just you and me." I said as I looked behind me to see Jacob. "What do we want to do?"

"Well you're all done packing right?" he asked as he turned me in his arms so I was straddling his hips. I nodded weakly as he brought his lips to my neck and started to lightly nibble his way down to my collar bone. "Why do I take you to go meet my uncle while I go and get the SUV?" I monad loudly, as he left a moist trail back up my neck and pulled my earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently.

"You keep doing that Mr. Black and I don't think I will let you leave this room at all." I gasped as he bit down on my lobe again.

"Hummm... I think I may like that idea better." He whispered huskily into my ear.

That was it, this boy is mine. I said to myself as I pulled his lips to mine and attacked. I felt his hand grasp my ass as he pulled my core closer to his enlarged length. I gasped in ecstasy at the friction it was causing. My body involuntarily started to grind into him and I heard a growl escape from his lips, as he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly.

He hands had somehow made their way from my ass to my chest and he was rubbing my nipples into hard peaks over the martial of my dress. I pulled my lips from his due to the lack of oxygen, but continued to nibble on his neck while I gasped for air. He lifted me from his lap and rolled over so his body way lying on top of mine. I felt his engorged cock pressing against my wet core and bucked into him.

"God Bella, you are making this so difficult for me." He moaned as he captured my lips in his again. "We can't do this. I want to so bad, God do I want to. But….." I could see the turmoil in his eyes and kissed his lips softly. I felt so many feelings for him at this moment, none of which I could name, but I loved the fact that he wanted to wait.

"There are other things we can do." I stated as I lowered my hand between our bodies and started to lightly rub him through his jeans. "We don't even have to take off our clothes." I pushed my hand a little harder and faster against his bulge. He growled again as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "That is the sexiest sound I have ever heard." I moaned as he rolled off me slightly and brought his hand up my dress slowly and rested on my moist panties.

"Bella I have to tell you something." He said as his fingers lightly caressed over my core, but not with enough presser to do any good. I bucked my hips to show him the pressure that I needed. I saw the look of shock and worry in his eyes as I did; I stopped my movements, pulled my hand away from him, and placed it on his cheek.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I… I have never been with anyone before." he said as he looked anywhere but at me. I was in shock; I never would have thought that of him, he kissed like a pro. I guess I just thought that he was experienced in all ways. Then another thought hit me. I was going to be his first. I could teach him everything that I liked and ……. WOW I was in heaven. I wonder if this is what Edward felt like with me.

_WHY are you thinking about him, when you have a gorgeous man in bed with you, who just told you that you are his first?_

_Yeah, yeah you're right… my bad…. Back to my Jacob. _

"Jacob, look at me please I don't want you to be embarrassed." He turned his face to me but kept his eyes closed, as his hair fanned around us. I brought his face to mine and kissed each eye lid softly. "Please Jake open your eyes." He did slowly but I could see the embarrassment in them. "That is nothing to be embarrassed about. And I am so honored that you want me to be your first. I will wait for when you to ready."

"I am ready, well for some of it at least, but I just don't know what to do?" he said as his face got red and he tried to look away again. I stopped his face from moving and pulled his lips to mine.

"You were doing perfect; just go with what feels good. We will start slow, and only do what you are comfortable with." I said as I took a hold of his hand and brought it back to my panties. "Can you feel how wet I am, you did that to me. There was nothing you can do that will be wrong, believe me." I stated as his fingers started to move under the elastic of my panties and slid into my wet slit. I inhaled slightly and he pulled his hand back.

"Jacob that was a good sound. Here let me show you something." I said as I lowered my hand back to his bulge. I started to rub him through his jeans again and felt his stomach twitch. "See how good that feels, that's how it feels when you touch me. Please Jacob, touch me." I begged as I moved my hand harder and faster on his jeans.

He brought his hand back to my panties and started to rub me like I was rubbing him. I could feel the tingle between my legs increase. I have never thought about being with a virgin before, but for some reason it turned me on so much more that I get to teach him what to do. It was very empowering. I felt his fingers once again slip under the elastic as he found my bundle of nerves. My hips bucked again and I saw a smile cross his face. He started to roll my clit between his two fingers as my body started to thrash from the intense feelings.

"Oh… my… god…, Jacob that feels so good." I gasped as I felt the tightening in my stomach from my impending climax. He moved his fingers from my clit and inserted one into my core, as he slowly thrust it in and out. My hips bucked again as feelings get tighter and tighter in my stomach. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out." I whispered as I closed my eyes and bit my lip. He lowered his face to mine and kissed my lips lightly.

"Cum for me, Bella." He whispered into my ear that was all it took. I screamed out in ecstasy as his fingers went back to my clit and started to rub it again. It took me a few moments to get down from my orgasmic high. Jacob hand removed his fingers from me and was looking into my eyes.

"That was amazing. You're a fast learner." I said as I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine in a feverous kiss. I pulled away from him and smiled. "Now it's my turn." I said as I sat up and pushed him onto his back.

I rolled off the bed and walked to the end of the bed. He pushed himself onto his elbows to see what I was doing. I knelt down on the bed between his legs and placed my hand on his zipper. I looked up at him and smiled as I slowly unzipped his pants and tried to push them off his hips. Without a word he lifted his hips so I could remove them. He had on a pair of navy blue Big Dog boxers that said 'if you can't play with the big dogs stay on the porch'. I slid my hand up one of the legs and lightly caressed his length; I was shocked at the thickness of him.

I saw his eyes roll back again and he fell back on the bed. If he liked that, I know he gonna love this. I lowered my lips to the outside of his boxers and blew hot air on to his length. I heard him gasp as he bucked his hips into my mouth. I let my fingers slowly caress his stomach and hips as I when to the waist band of his shorts. I lowered them just enough to pull him out.

Ok so this boy was gifted, great body and very, and I do mean very well endowed. How can I be so lucky? I wrapped one of my hands around his shaft as I slowly started to stroke him. I then lowered my lips to the head and licked off the bead on pre cum.

"Oh my god." He gasped as his hands entwined into my hair and pulled me away. "Bella, you don't have to." He said as I brought my eyes to meet his.

"Jacob relax, and enjoy, I want to. " I said before I took him into my mouth, my eyes never leaving his. Due to his size I had to use my hands on the parts that just couldn't fit. I went down till he hit the back of my throat and then slowly pulled myself back up as I hollowed my cheeks. I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he released a growl again. I continued to stroke him as I bobbed my head up and down changing speeds with every bob. I felt his body shake as his breathing came out in gasps. I went down one more time and let my teeth glide lightly up his length as I sucked the head a little harder than the rest of him.

"Bella……. I'm… going….. to….." He moaned as his hips bucked again and he released his seed into the back of my throat. I swallowed it all and continued to lick up the lenght to make sure I got every last drop. I pulled myself up to his side and ran my fingers up and down his chest lightly. He took a few deep breaths and pulled me closer to him. "I think I am going to get an earlier flight home." He said as his lips crushed into mine.

**Ok so here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**I didn't get any review form my last couple chapters, so I hope there is still someone out there reading this story. **

**I actually have another story that I am working on right now that I have got up to chapter 17, and I just started another story last night, so I may not be posting as fast on this one. **

**Go check out my other story and see what you think…**

**Thanks to everyone…..**

]


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an old beat up truck and two little girls who are at each other's throats. LOL**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I am sorry that I haven't been able to answer them all personally. I know that there are a lot of people who don't like the whole Jacob/Bella stories.. I being one of them… but hey sometimes life just doesn't work out like we all plan and we need to go to plan B just to stay sane. I hope you all enjoy and continue reading.**

**I love you all…..**

"I will miss you princess Bella." Mike lisped as he brought my hand to his lips in a sloppy kiss.

"Mike you are such a dork." I screamed as I wiped my hand off on Jacobs's pants, laughing at him as he growled at the act. I wrapped my arms around Mike's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But I still love you. You **ARE** going to keep in touch and come visit right?"

"Well, not to get your hopes up, but I have been looking at a couple of solons in Portland." I started to jump up and down like an excited little child, as he took a step back and did a girly giggle; hand to mouth and everything.

"You mean you're thinking of moving to Washington?" Alice screamed as she threw herself into his waiting arms.

"I can't believe we may have our own little flamer at home." Rose said with a laugh as she took her turn hugging Mike goodbye. I smiled at the scene and then turned to Jacob.

"SO…" I said as he pulled me into his arms, and kissed me full on the lips. I felt his tongue lightly tease my bottom lip and I opened mine to him willingly. I could taste the cherry cotton candy on his tongue that he stopped to get us on the way to the air port.

"Soooo." He replied as he started to play with my ponytail.

"I guess I will see you later this week right?" I asked staring into his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, my last days are Monday and Wednesday and then I'm done. I'll be able to fly out early Thursday morning." I smiled as his lips gently caressed mine this time with a chaste kiss. I hummed into his lips as I tightened my arms around his waist.

"Excuse me." I heard Edwards voice snarl from behind me. "_**WE**_ will miss the flight if _**we**_ don't leave now." I rolled my eyes and placed one more kiss on Jacob's soft lips.

"I will see you in a couple days." I pushed myself away from his strong embrace and picked up my backpack and purse. "And you better call me Mister Black." I said as I turned to follow Edward and my friends to the security gate. I watched as Mike stepped up to Jacob and placed a hand on his shoulder saying something into his ear as Jacob nodded once and forced a smile.

"Do you really think it will last?" Edward hissed into my ear as I saw Jasper and Alice step through the metal detector. I turned angrily to look at him and tripped over my own foot, of fucking course. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him to stop the normal meeting of my ass and the ground. I took a deep breath and watched as he looked over my head Jacob with a sly smile. I shoved my fist into his belly and heard the force of air curse through his lips.

"I think I can stand on my own thank you." I looked back to see mike and Jacob laughing, they must have seen my punch. I smiled to Jacob again and blew him a kiss before I turned back to the security guard and placed my belongings on the conveyer belt. I bent down to pull my sandals off and of course hit my head on the table before me, and stumbled a few steps backwards. I felt Edwards hand on my back again and heard Alice's laugh as I growled, threw my shoes next to my bags, and shook his hand off me.

"Knowing you Bella like I do, you can't." Edward said with his cocky smile as he followed suit and we both walked through the metal detector.

"I would have to agree." Emmett piped and pulled me into a hug. "If you need me to tell him to back off I will." He whispered into my ear. I squeezed his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I think I will be fine, go to Rose and get us a seat." I smiled as he ran to Rose who was almost half way to the gate already.

"Where's your wife?" I asked Edward as I bent over and placed my shoes down before I pushed my feet back into them. I looked up to see him staring slack jawed at my chest. I brought my hands up to cover my cleavage and started tapping my foot. He took one step toward me and pulled me into his arms. I stiffened and started to slap his arms away.

"I miss you so much," he whispered into my hair. I heard him take a deep breath and then felt its warmth as he blew it out next to my ear. "I miss your sent. I miss how soft you are. I miss how our bodies just mold perfectly to one another." I felt my knees go weak and had to grasp onto his arms to keep myself standing. Once I got my barring I started to pull away.

"Please…..Edward." I stammered as I tried to push myself from his perfect body."Let me go."

_How can you even think his is perfect when you just saw Jacobs today? Edward has nothing on Jacob._

I finally got out of his arms and looked back to see if I could see Jacob past the security gate. I released the breath that I didn't even know I was holding when I saw that he and Mike had already left.

"You can't be doing this. You are married, and I have a boyfriend" I looked into Edward's eyes and saw so much pain. I placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him down the hallway of the airport to our gate. Once we got onto the plane I looked around and saw that there were only two seats left right over the wing.

_How in the hell could the whole plane be full. What is this, whole fucking town of Vegas is going to Portland? _

I looked around to find Alice and Jasper sitting in the very back row by the bathrooms, with Rose and Emmett sitting a few rows in front of them. Both Rose and Alice gave me sorry looks as I walked to the only open seats and sighed. I plopped myself into the window seat and pulled out my history book. Two hours, I only have to deal with him for another two hours.

_Maybe if he thought I had homework to do he would leave me alone. _

_DO you really think he is going to keep his mouth shut for the whole two hours, you know Edward better than that. _ Miss rational is back, oh how I wish I would have tossed you out that fucking window.

_A girl can hope._ I rolled my eyes knowing that what I hope the most would never come true.

_And which hope is that Miss Isabella Swan. The one where you and Jacob can have a great life together, get married, have a litter of children, and loving him but not able to give him your whole heart? Or the one where you and Edward have the life you dreamed of for the last 4 years of your life; marriage, children, swinging on the back porch old and wrinkled hold hands. _

_I wonder what will happen if I open the door at 35000 feet and toss your rational ass out._

_You'll go with me sweetie. We are one in the same. _I growled and slammed my book closed.

"What's wrong Bella?" I looked over and saw his emerald green eyes sear into mine with concern. I felt a shiver run down my spine but I forced it not to show.

"Just history." I said, it wasn't a complete lie, as I looked out the window on to the picture perfect dingy white wing. I could just feel the sarcasm dripping from my thoughts. At least it was so dark outside that I wouldn't be able to see that stupid little guy that rips the engine apart before we drop from the sky.

_OK Bella no more late night stupid movies. _

"Hummm." He said as I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my rant. "Bella, I'm sorry." I huffed and stood up to pull my backpack from the overhead compartment.

"You aren't the one who made me take the class." I said, I picked the stupid book up and slammed it back into my bag, as I sat myself back down.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah I know." I sighed and pulled my backpack to my chest. "Edward it's over, we have had this conversation to many times." I looked at him and he nodded. "So where is the wife?" I asked for the second time for the day.

"Still in Vegas." He shrugged and tried to leave it at that.

"Yeah I kind of guessed. But why?" Yeah sorry Edward I am going to rub the stupid marriage into you face for the rest of our stupid lives.

"She needed time to pack up her place, and say her goodbyes; she will be coming home in about 2 weeks." He looked like the burning man sitting there talking about his wife. I think I will drop this for now, but believe me not for good.

"I think I am going to try to get a little nap in." I said as I turned my body toward the window.

"Yeah, good Idea." I heard him mumble as I felt his body settled into his seat. I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to devourer me whole.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I mumbled something that was even unknown to me and snuggled deeper into the surface I was leaning on.

"Bella." I heard whispered softly into my hair. "We are about to land. You need to wake up." I felt the same shake on my shoulder and slapped the hand away.

"What is it with rude people and waking me up?" I snarled as I sat up and looked around me. I looked to my right and saw the black sky from the airplane window and the same white wing. I fell asleep on the plane? I have never been able to sleep on a plane before, I was always so uncomfortable.

_Yeah, you're still on the airplane, and I will give your stupid ass one guess why you were so comfortable. _

_Oh my god I was cuddled up to Edward wasn't I? _ I turned my head to the left and saw Edward staring at me with his crooked smile.

_The fucking ass, he knows what that smile does to me. That man can be so cocky sometimes._

"Hummm… Sorry for sleeping on you." I mumbled as I folded the airplane blanket that was on my lap. Did I have this when I went to sleep?

"Not a problem Bella."

"Did you cover me up?" I stood up to release some tension from my back before the seatbelt sign came on.

"Yeah, you were shivering, and staring to talk in your sleep about walking around Alaska in a bathing suit." He started laughing and I joined in. "So I thought it was a given you were cold."

"Thanks." I smiled as I looked out the window again. I was lost in thoughts when I heard the flight attendant ask everyone to put there trays up and seats in the upright position for landing. I grabbed a piece of gum out of my purse and shoved it into my mouth.

"Still having ear problems?" Edward asked as he extended his hand out of a piece himself. I handed him one and smiled as I shook my head no.

"Just better safe than sorry." He nodded and popped his piece into his mouth, with a look of disgust.

"UHG, God Bella couldn't you get a kind that's normal?" he spat out as he chewed like a cow. I started laughing so hard that I had to hold my stomach.

I always have to pick up the "new' flavor of gum that is out, this one just happened to be a pomegranate blueberry mixture; both of which Edward hated.

"Sorry I forget what kind I had." I tried to hold back my laughter, but it just wasn't possible.

"You don't have to lie to make friends you know." He started laughing along as the plane touched down in Portland OR.

"Home, sweet home." I smiled as we taxied the runway.

"You know it's gonna be strange not going home with you, and not being able to see you every day."

"Edward." I sighed as I stood up waiting for our row to be able to leave the plane.

"No just hear me out." He stood up also and turned to look at me, blocking me in the row. "I know that I did something unforgivable, and I will have to live with it. I just hope that everything you said is true." I raised my eyebrows asking a silent question. He cleared his throat and looked around at the now empty plane.

"Bella can I drive you home?" I sighed and pushed him out of the way so I could get my carry one.

"I don't think that would be a good Idea. Edward it is late and I have a 7 am class tomorrow. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow…. over the phone." I threw my backpack on my back, pushed him out of the way, and started to walk off the plane before he could even answer.

"Bella!" He yelled down the silent corridor. I stopped before I stepped out the last doors to the terminal and turned around to see Edward running to me. I felt my stomach tightening as he dropped his bag and wrapped me in his arms again. I was going to fight, I swear I was, but I was just so tired of fighting. I relaxed in his arms and pressed my cheek to his chest.

"Why Edward? Why did this have to happen?" I whispered as I felt his hands caressing my back.

"I don't know Bella." I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head and the tears started to fall.

"I hate this, I hate that I love you so much that it is killing me. I hate that I still have these feelings for you even after you went and married that slut." I slammed my fist into his chest as the sobs fell from my lips. "And I hate even more that you are not letting me move on with someone that is sweet, and perfect, and…. And…. treats me like a queen." Slamming my fist into his chest even harder with every 'and'.

He just stood there and held me, listening as my sobs raked my already exhausted body. I felt him nod slightly and I was lifted off my feet. I turned my head to see I was cradled in Emmett's arm. I buried my face into his shirt and felt my eyes fall closed.

"Why, Emmett, why?" I sobbed into his shirt. "Why was I not meant to have the happily ever after?"

"You will Bella." Emmett whisper into my ear as I felt us start to walk. "Let's get you home little sis." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Walking you skinny ass to the car." He laughed.

"What time is it?"I asked for the hundredth time. I saw Alice roll here eyes in the rearview mirror and I heard Jasper laugh.

"It is exactly 2 minutes later then you asked last time." She sighed as she snuggled into Jaspers side.

"Maybe I should take another time around?" I mumbled as I taped my foot on the brake pedal. I had barrowed my step fathers brand new Pilot today for the pick up; there was no way that I would be able to get Jasper, Alice, Jacob and all his luggage into my Truck. I loved my big broke down truck; It was a gift from my uncle for my graduation. It couldn't go over 50 miles an hour, you had to slam your foot onto the gas to get it to move, and I swear it was only being held together by its paint, but I still loved it. It did its job to get me back and forth from school and work. Maybe with my tax returned I could think about a newer car? It was so nice to be able to Idle and not have to worry about it dying though.

"He said he will call once he gets his luggage." Jasper reminded me in his calm voice. I was just about to say something when my cell phone went off.

**You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
**

I picked it up before Jasper could make fun of me again. I blushed but the song was just perfect for Jacob, it WAS the first fast song that we danced to, and also since he was a virgin…. Well yeah let's just say that I was hoping that it would come true.

_When did you become such a sex crazed fool?_

_Maybe since it has been over 3 weeks since I have had sex, and I was getting it almost twice a day._ I yelled back at Miss rational before I even said hi on the phone.

"Bella?" I heard the husky voice say into my ear.

"Hummmm." I hummed, God I loved his voice.

"I'm waiting for you babe." He laughed as I shook my head and looked out the window.

"Be right there." I skidded out of the cell phone waiting area and sped to the pickup ramp. I pulled up in front of him and couldn't get out of the rig fast enough. I ran to his arms and he crushed me into his hard body, lifting me off the ground.

"Would it sound pathetic to say I have missed you so much?" He whispered as he lifted my chin and crushed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue touch my lips and I opened mine willingly, inviting him in. He tasted like cherry cotton candy and I laugh as I pulled my head back. He looked at me with a sly grin and winked.

"Jake, theses all yours?" I heard Jasper ask from behind us. We both turned and saw him standing next to a cart with luggage. Jacob nodded and placed a kiss on my lips once more before he walked back to help Jasper load the bags.

"Luggage in?" I sounded off to everyone, starting our normal check list routine.

"Check." Alice giggled as she snuggled into Jaspers side.

"Alice in, with purse?" Jasper piped up, I could hear the smile in his voice and the kiss he placed on top of her head.

"Check." Her pixie voice sang. "Jasper in, with wallet?"

"Check." Jasper hummed as she placed a kiss on his lips. Then they both looked at me smiling.

"Bella in, with purse?' they sang together.

"Check." I laughed as I started the rig. "Hot ass boyfriend in, with wallet?" I smiled as I looked into his brown eyes, hoping he got the idea of what was going on.

_Let's see if he gets it faster than Edward did._

_Yeah didn't it take him like a month to catch on?_

_Yeah for someone so smart he could be so dense sometimes._

"Check." His husky voice said as he placed his hand on my knee.

"Lady and gentlemen, lease sit back and enjoy the ride, there is no turning back now." I smiled as I pulled away from the curb turning the music up.

"Ok so what was that anyway?" Jacob asked as we pulled out of the airport. We all started laughing as I turned down the music.

"First where am I taking you?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of his. "Then Alice will explain."

"Jansen Beach, by Safeway." I nodded and then looked in the rearview mirror to see if Alice was going to start the story.

"It all started the day that Bella got her driver's license." Alice said in her Movie man voice. You know the one: the deep monotone voice that can scare a sleeping child. Jasper and I started to snicker, but stopped when she threw her death glare at us. She shook her head and continued with the story.

"We were going to take a drive to Lincoln City for the day, just Bella, Rose and I and the Outlet stores. We were all so excited; you have seen us, jumping around like fools, screaming, laughing, all that girly shit. Well we were half way there, Was it McMinnville?" she asked with a shrug, not waiting for an answer. "When we decided to stop and get something to eat. And low and behold I was the only one to remember her purse.

Well needless to say Bella started to freak out that she didn't have her license on her, and Rose and I still were not old enough to get ours, so we had to call Renee and have her drive all the way to us to bring the purses.

We were so sure that Renee was going to rip us all a new one, but she was laughing and just told us to start a check list before we took off. It would save EVERYONE the hassle next time."

"And so started our check list routine." I said as I smiled at Alice in the mirror. "WE have been doing it for 4 years now, and have never once forgotten a purse, bag or person yet."

"So you do this every time you get into a car?" he looked puzzled for a moment. "But you didn't do it in Vegas."

"We did it in the hotel when you went to start the rig." I explained as I saw Jasper place a hand on his should.

"You did great, it took me a couple times to catch on, and Edward took almost 2 months." Jasper started to laugh and sat back in his seat.

"OK so that right there just proves my point." Jacob said trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "That man is plain stupid, but his lose is my gain." He said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You live here?" I asked as my mouth fell to the floor. I turned into where he was pointing and saw the harbor. "You live on a boat house?" He nodded as he pointed out a covered parking spot, I pulled in. Everyone got out and grabbed a bag and we followed him down the ramp to the row of floating homes.

"It's the last one on the left." He turned to me and handed me his keys. "Do you mind? I need to stop next door and get something first." I nodded and he bent down to place a kiss on my nose. "Thanks babe. You can just drop everything on the floor and then make yourself at home." He looked at Alice and Jasper and then ran to the house across the way.

"Can you believe this?" I stammered as I walked up his home. The place was small but plain awesome. The first thing you see is a fully enclosed glass sunroom, with a large wicker couch and two matching chairs surrounding a tile and brick fire pit. Leaving the sun room you walk into a small living area that was filled with a large green leather couch, a flat screen TV, and a large tan lazy boy recliner.

"Wow this boy has taste." Alice said in awe as she ran her hands over the leather of the couch like it was butter. I smiled as I walked into a small galley kitchen right off the living room. I ran my hands over the garnet countertops and Cherry wood cabinets.

"This kitchen looks brand new." I was amazed at how functional it looked in such a small space.

"Sam Heal." I head Jacob command as I heard scratch on the hardwood floor, and Alice gasp in fear. I turned around to see a large black and white beast standing before her, wagging his whole dang body. "Everyone this is Sam, Sam, this is everyone." He said as he scratches the big dog behind his ear.

"You have a horse?" I asked as I walked slowly to where everyone was standing. I couldn't believe that Jacob owned a Great Dane; they were like my most loved dog. I have always been a Scooby Doo freak, but this one looked more like his white and black cousin Scooby Dum.

"I know he is as big as one, but really he is just a big old softy. Right boy?" Jacob explained as he knelt down to give the dog a hug. "Sam this is Bella, She is going to be around a lot." He added with a smirk as I bent down and let Sam smell my hand.

Sam took a few seconds to smell me and then leaned in and licked up the side of my face pushing my over with the force.

"So I hope that means I'm ok." I said with a smile as I heard Alice gagging in the background. Jacob just smiled and nodded as he helped me off the floor.

"So are you ready for the tour?" he asked as he lead Sam out to the sunroom and closed the door.

"Hey we are close to Hooter right?" Alice asked before I could answerer.

"Yeah it's just right up the ramp and over a block." Jacob explained as Jasper and Alice stood up from their perch on the couch.

"Right then Jazz and I are going to give you two a little time alone and go get some wings." She said as she danced to the front door. "See you two in an hour or so." She waved as she and Jasper walked out the door, as far away from Sam as she could.

I felt Jacobs arms wrap around my waist and pulled me up against his rock had abs.

"Ready for a tour now." He whispered into my ear as his fingers made small circles on my now exposed stomach.

"Well I have seen the living room, sun room, and kitchen: So what is next Mr. Black." I asked innocently. He turned me around and crushed his lips to mine in a heated kiss that made my knees go weak.

"The one place that I have never taken anyone to, yet." He said as he tried to catch his breath. He then led me through the living room.

"How many rooms is this?" I asked as he opened one of the doors behind the couch. I thought it was just a door to the bedroom but turned out to be a set of stairs.

"3 bedroom, 2 and a half bath."

"Who lives here with you?" I asked as we got to the top of the satires.

"Just me and Sam." He smiled as he pointed to an open door. "This is Sam's room. I had to give him his own or he would take up my whole bed." He laughed when he saw the look on my face.

I looked into the room and saw a large twin bed against the wall and dog toys all over the floor. I shook my head and started laughing, it reminded me of a room one of the children I use to babysit for; toys never put away.

"So what is in the other room?" I asked as I looked at the closed door behind me.

"Just my computer and game room." He shrugged as he walked to the last door in the hall. "And this is my room." He stated as he opened the door.

I took a minute to look around before walking in. The room didn't have much in it, just a large king size bed against one wall and a chest of drawer directly across from it with a small flat screen over the top. There were moving boxes lined up against one wall.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked as I sat down on his bed.

"About 5 months but the last 2 I have been in Vegas." He stood leaning against the door frame looking like he didn't know if he was going to walk over to me or turn the other way and run. I laughed as I patted the place beside me.

"It's not like we haven't been in bed together before." I laughed as he slowly walked to me and sat down. "I really like it, but how did a 19 year old come by such a great place?"

"It was my grandmas, when she passed way I got it and a good chuck of money. So I went and remolded the whole down stairs and I am now going to start up here. You should have seen this place before, it wasn't even livable."

"It looks great Jacob. Your grandma would be proud." He smiled as I placed a hand on his leg and he covered it with his. He leaned in, pushed me back on the bed, and covered his lips with mine as he hands covered my breast.

"Hummm." I moaned into his lips as his tongue creased my bottom lip asking for entrance. His amply hand did wonders massaging my chest as his and my tongue fought for dominance. I ran my finger lightly up the back of his shirt so I could follow all the muscle lines of his back.

**I'm married to a waitress; I don't even know her name**

**I've never been too good with all those sexual games**

**I never thought my love life would end up this way**

We both pulled away gasping as I heard my phone ring from my back pocket and growled as I pulled it out and hit the ignore key.

"Whose ring was that?" Jacob asked as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Fucking Edward." I growled aging as I heard the tone telling me I had a new voice mail. I felt Jacob fall back on the bed and bust up laughing.

"Was that _I don't even know your name_?" He said between laughs, I nodded as I joined in with him rolling on the bed holding my sides. "Oh my God that so fits him." he said as he pulled me to him, and got a serious look in his eyes. "Has he been bothering you?"

"Don't worry Jacob. I'm a big girl I can take care of Edward." I smiled as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Let me check this message and then we can go meet Alice and Jasper at Hooters." I stood up and started to pace the floor as I pushed the needed buttons to get to my mail box.

You have one new message left today at 4:36pm from 360-997-7656

"_Bella I need you, I don't know what to do….."_I stopped pacing for a moment when his voice stopped. He sounded like he was crying. _"Just please call me……. I'm so fucked."_I heard him whisper before hanging up the phone.

_Something is really wrong._ I thought to myself as I started pacing aging chewing on my thumb nail.

_Why do you care?_ Always the rational one.

_Well……. He is still my friends and my brother._

_Good excuse, how bout you think of a better one when Jacob asks. SO are you gonna continue to jump to his every whim?_

I thought about that for a moment. _NOPE. I am going to spend some much needed time with my boyfriend._

_Good answer Miss. Swan._

"Bella what's wrong?" I felt Jacobs arms wrap around my waist and pulled me against him, breaking me from my inner thoughts. I shook my head and turned myself in his arms looking up to his beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Nothing, he's a big boy and can deal with his own problems for once." I said as I lifted up on my toes and ran my tongue across his lush lips. "Let's go to Hooters. I'm in the mood for some hot wings and watching you drool over scantily clad, big breasted women."

"Sorry babe all my 'drool' is saved for you." He licked up my cheek just like Sam did as he ran his hands down my back and squeezed my ass. I slapped his chest as I giggled and pushed him away.

"Let's get going you mongrel." I yelled to him as I ran down the stairs.

**A/N I am so sorry that this one took so long to get out. I have been doing so many papers for class, I haven't had time to just sit and write for fun. And with two stories I have up right now and another one that I am writing for a friend.. Well lest just say that I will have a full day ahead of me today... LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have in my last few months of college and I just don't have time to just and write. Also I have having major writes block. So what do you all want to see happen next. Just give me a few ideas I will try and work them in.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I so don't own Edward.. Or Twilight… And If I did it so would not have been for teen eyes.. LOL**

"Jake are you ready yet?" I yelled from the bathroom putting the last touches to my costume, the tight fake leather outfit clung to my curves. I was so glad he thought of this, I was having such a hard time trying to decide what to dress up as this year. I turned around one last time to see my final outcome.

When he came home with this last week I thought I was gonna die, but now I love it. I can't believe he thought of Little Red riding hood and the big bad wolf; but the sexy ones, not the kiddies' type. Mine looked like someone took a dominatrix threw her into a room with a sewing machine and told her to make something for a dark and wild fairy tale.

The mini dress was skin tight with two ties at the thighs; the corset top was black with white cups from my breast and black lace peeking from the tops. To add to the effect there was elbow length black leather gloves and a short red cape. I wanted to surprise Jack, so I went to the mall earlier today and picked up a pair of fishnets and black thigh high boots. I had pulled my hair into two braids and made myself look as innocent as I could in the outfit that I had on. I couldn't wait to see his face.

"Bells I'm have problems with the nose. It won't stay on." He yelled back through the door.

"Ok I'm coming." I opened the door and saw him standing before me in a pair of ripped up jeans. Hummm… yeah... and that was all. I heard him take in a sharp breath and I smiled as I raised my eyes slowly up him perfect body.

"Fuck." He sighed as he took the one step to me and pulled me into his body. "Do we really have to go out tonight?" he whispered into my ear as his tongue trailed done my ear and on to my neck. I laughed and pulled away.

"Jack your gonna mess up your make up." I slapped his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. Jacobs costume consisted of a wolf nose and teeth, makeup to blend it all in, and gloves that looked like they were ripped off a werewolf. He then took a pair of old jeans and ripped them to shreds so that there was nothing really left to them but enough scraps to cover his ass and family jewels. He had left his long black hair down and it was cascading down his back. _._

"The glue won't hold." He pouted as I tried to hold the fake nose to his. He tried to help but I just slapped his hand way and pushed him to sit down on the toilet seat.

"let me do it babe. Just hold still." I said as I placed a kiss on his now black lips. "You look so hot, and the makeup effect looks great. Who did it for you anyway?"

"Leah. I ran over there while you were in the shower to drop of Sam and she offered to help." He stated as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me between his legs. His hands slowly dropped down the hem line of my skirt and played with the ties.

"Well I'll have to thank her." I hummed as I added a little more glue around the edge of the rubber wolf nose. Right as Jacobs's fingers started to migrate under my skirt my cell phone went off. I grabbed his hands and brought them up to hold the nose in place. "I'll be right back." And I ran to get my phone off the bed. "Yeah mom what's up?" I said as I picked it up.

"Bella where are you? You promised you would help me set up?" My mom's panicked voice shrilled thought the phone; I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Mom we still have 2 hours till the party. Jack and I will be there soon, we are just finishing up with our costumes." I stated as I walked back into the bathroom to check on Jake.

"Just hurry, Edward and Jessica are already here, but you know she isn't any help." She snorted as I heard Jessica's laugh in the back ground.

"Well mom you know she is the only pregnant person in the world." We all started laughing at that and I hung up the phone.

"I really can't believe she's pregnant." Jacob commented once he calmed his laughter. I just shook my head and went back to holding Jacobs nose in place.

_*FLASH* 3 weeks ago_

"_Ok Edward what is going on?" I sighed as he sat across from me. I had finely called him back to find out why he was quote unquote 'fucked'. He didn't want to talk on the phone so I agreed to meet him at Starbucks. _

"_It's Jessica." He said as he looked down at his cup._

"_Yeah……. AND….." I was getting very impatient; I still needed to get my truck to Jakes garage before it got to dark for him to see anything._

"_She's pregnant." He whispered as his shoulders slumped and he ran his finger through his hair. I was stunned to say the least, I couldn't say a word, all I could do was stare at the man before me. _

"Yeah well you play you pay." I mumbled with a shrug. I let go of the plastic nose as I held my breath. Jacob was still looking up at me searching my face and then pulled me to him for a hug.

"I know I have asked this a couple times…" he spoke into my stomach. I ran my fingers through his silky black hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Jake, I'm fine." I said into his hair. I then let my finger caress his chin and he looked up at me. "I've got you what more could I want."

"Bella I know you say you feel. But I also know that somewhere in there you are asking yourself why it isn't you." He stood up and walked out into the bedroom turning around and cutting me off before I could say anything. "I have heard you. You talk in your sleep remember." He sat down on the end of the bed and placed his face in his hands, careful not to disturb the plastic nose.

"Yes Jake I do remember." I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his knee. "But do you remember who's name I say in my dreams?" he looked up with a smile sly smile on his face before answering.

"Robert Pattinson." He said with a laugh as he entwined his fingers with mine.

"True, True. But who else?" I said as I started placing kisses down his cheek to his neck.

"Hummm." I had made it to the little hollow beneath his ear and nibbled lightly with me teeth just the way he liked it.

"You." I pressed another kiss to his neck and stood up pulling him with me. "Now we better get going before my mother kills the only pregnant woman in the world. What would we do if Jessica didn't bring the last baby into the world?" I laughed as Jacob picked me off my feet, tossed me over his shoulder, and carried me down the stairs.

"Jessica, really you are not going to lose that child if you pick up a package of napkins." Rose spat as she carried trays full of food into the garage.

My mom and Edward Sr. had turned the whole house into a 'haunted disco joint' as my mother put it. The place looked like an old nightclub that had gone out of business decades ago The living room was turned into a dance floor with a DJ and lights, the rest of the house was the haunted part where you never know when something was gonna jump out at you.

Jake, Emmett and Jasper had spent the last 3 days putting all the extra pulleys and technical stuff together and up, while Alice Rose and I dressed all the dolls and mannequins in their proper outfits.

Around every corner a disco clad zombie fell on you, or slapped you in the face, well just basically did anything we could think of to just scare the piss out of you. I loved Halloween.

"Rose, I am not taking any unneeded risks with Edwards and my little bundle of joy." She said as she placed her hands on her flatter them flat stomach and smiled to them. Rose rolled her eyes and continued out the door with me right on her heels.

"Bella, I don't know if I can make it all night before I slap little miss.." We both looked through the open door to see Jessica jumping up and down in front of Edward with her arms wrapped around his neck. "What the hell is she dressed as anyway?"

"I think they went for the vampire and his food theme." I said with a laugh. Edward had on the age old classic Dracula outfit cape, fangs and all. While Jessica had on a flimsy night gown on with two little bite mark painted on her neck.

"Original." Alice said as she placed a hand on my back pushing me to move. "Keep the trains moving girls. Lots more food to come." We all placed our trays down and laughed as we took our first moments to check out each others customs.

"Rose, I can't believe he talked you into that dog collar and leash." Alice shrieked as she played with the leather dog collar around Rose's neck. Rose and Emmett were dressed as a Dominatrix and his Submissive. With Rose as the sub, she had on a Bra and matching panties that looked like they were made out of an old tire and chains, fishnet stockings and a pair of strappy 6 inch blood red heals. Emmett had on a full body leather, skin tight suite and black combat boots. He had a flogger hanging from one hip and a pair of handcuffs from the other.

"Yeah well, I thought if I was gonna live in his fantasy world for one night might as well make it good." She smiled slyly and laughed.

Alice was dressed as a dignified southern Bell; floor length, purple with white lace, full dress, hoops skirt, and all. She always did go over on the dressing up. I thought with a laugh I bet you $100 she even made it.

"Alice how in the hell did you even get in the little car of yours in that?" Rose said as she lifted the skirts to see the hoop skirt underneath. Alice slapped Rose's hand away and turned around in a huff, slapping myself and Rose with the end of her dress. Then looked over her shoulder and winked.

"Didn't have to, rode in Jaspers truck."

"In the bed." Jasper piped up as he, Emmett and Jacob came into the garage. We all started laughing and walked back into the house to get the rest of the food before any of the other guest arrived.

The party was in full motion, the dance floor was packed, and with all the bodies smashing into each other it was hotter than hell. I was sitting on Jacobs lap on the back deck trying to cool down, when I heard some yelling from the other side of the lawn.

"I don't fucking care Edward, you fucking married me, stop looking at that little tramp." Jessica's shrill voice came full force. I closed my eyes and felt Jacobs arms wrap tighter around my waist. "You know she only wore that outfit to outdo me. I wonder when she will get the point that she will never be better than me."

"Jessica, I am not doing this with you tonight. Leave Bella alone, she is not trying to 'outdo' you, that is not who she is." I could see him running his fingers through his hair like he always did when he gets frustrated.

"I not going to leave it alone Eddie, I'm sick and tired of her trying to seduce MY husband." She spat. "I am fucking having your child; can't that little plain Jane get the point that her childish crush is just pathetic?" I felt Jacob stiffen under me and place a few kisses to my cheek. I turned around in his lap and pressed my face into his neck.

"Want to go back inside?" He whispered in my ear, I nodded and stood up. I grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him off the bench.

"Sorry my sister in law is a bitch." I sighed as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah she is," he laughed as he pressed his lips to mine. "But I'm with you for you, not your family."

"Jessica get over yourself." Edwards's hard voice shouted. "I am so tired of your whole Bella Jealousy bit. You have known from minute one where everything stood, and walked into this anyway. You know I love her. You will just have to live with it. But you also know that she has moved on and I will not come between her and Jacob." I was still wrapped in Jacobs arms with my back to the lawn when I felt a body slam into mine. I heard a slight curse under his breath and turned to see Edward standing right behind me.

"Edward." I said as I turned in Jacobs's arms, his hand running slowly up and down my bare arm.

"Jacob, Isabella…." He nodded to both of us and ran his hands through his hair looking back to where Jessica was now standing angrily in the lawn. "Your costumes are great. You look really good together." he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I think Jessica and I are going to head home, can you tell my dad?" I nodded my head in agreement as he turned back to her again. "You ready Jess?" She nodded, strutted up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Beyond ready, Eddie Poo." she purred as she kept her eyes locked with mine. "Make up sex." She mouthed to me with a wink. I rolled my eyes and tried to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah, well have fun with that Jessica." Jacob said before I could as he turned and pulled me into the house. "What a.." I placed my hand on his arm and smiled up to him interrupting his thought.

"Yeah I know." I laughed as he pressed another kiss to my lips.

"Bells, Jake it's time for the costume contest." Emmett yelled from the other side of the room. "Get your asses in here."

"Bella, you have to see this view." Jacob yelled from the balcony. To your surprise Jacob and I won first place in the costume contest; and romantic weekend two at the Stephanie Inn on Cannon Beach. I was in the bathroom unpacking all my stuff when I heard his excited voice. God he is so cute.

"One minute Jake." I smiled as I brushed y hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. I walked out to the balcony to see that we had a perfect view of Haystack rock, but all I could look at was Jake standing in nothing but a pair of jean shorts and flip flops. The weather was perfect for June, a warn 70 degrees and the sun was shining. "I am so glad we waited to use this." I sighed as Jake pulled me tight into his body.

"Me too." He whispered as he lifted my chin and connected his lips to mine. I brought my hand up and lazily traced the contours of his chest muscles and his tongue caressed mine. We both pulled away when our air ran out and were gasping for breaths. "SO Bella, how long have we been together now?" he asked as he pulled me back into our room.

I still couldn't get over how perfect this room was. Mom and Edward Sr. went all out on this one. We were in the Janice Kay room, King Size bed, Panoramic ocean View, Jacuzzi bath, gas fire place, and a wet bar. Unfortunately since we were both underage the wet bar was packed with all non alcoholic beverages.

"It will be 9 months in 5 days." I smiled as he sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and pulled me onto his lap. His lips started making a wet path down my neck as his hands made a fire path up my stomach under my pink tank top.

"Hummm... And you still haven't taking advantage of me," he whispered in my ear as his tongue tickled my lobe. I took a staggered breath and melted into his arms.

"And what did you have in mind Mr. Black?" I hummed as I turned in his arms and straddled his hips, grinding my core into his already hard erection.

"BELLLLAAA." He growled as he stood up and carried me over to the bed. "I'm tired of waiting." He growled as he laid me down and crawled on top of me. Just as his lips met mine there was a knock on the door. "Go away." Jacob hissed under his breath. I giggled and pushed him off me with a chaste kiss to his lips at the same time.

"Coming." I sang as I skipped to the door.

"Not yet, but soon." I heard Jacob growl behind me, I opened the door with a giant smile on my face.

"Your beach bonfire basket." The man at the door said as he did a full body inspection of me, finely stopping and talking to my tits. "You also need to schedule your massage; I have the times here for you." He brought up a clip board and handed it to my chest.

_Ok Mr. Titman they don't talk and can't make decisions. _

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the clip board from him and turned to Jake who was still lying on the bed giving Mr. Tit man a look that could kill. I looked back to the man in at the door. Mr. Titman smiled big when he saw me do the same body inspection on him. He wasn't bad mind you; maybe 5 foot 10, muscular build, short brown hair and hazel eyes. Yeah not bad, but sure no Jacob.

"Hey babe, want to come and pick out a time with me?" I smiled when saw Mr. Titman's face fall and heard him curse under his breath when a half naked Jacob slid in behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my chest. Looking over the paper on the clip board and lightly running his finger over my nipple at the same time.

"How about the 2pm slot; that way I can keep you in bed all morning." He said seductively in my ear, yet loud enough for Mr. Titman could hear.

"That works from me. Ok so…. Hummm… Mr…" I looked at Mr. Titman and waited for him to give me a name.

"Tyler." He said as his eyes finely left Jacob wandering finger and went for the first time to my face. I rolled my eyes and tried to stifle my laughter.

"Well Tyler, we will take the 2 pm couples massage." I handed him back the clip board, as Jacobs tongue made a hot trail from my earlobe to my collar bone causing me to shiver in delight.

"Sure, I will get you on the schedule right now. Is there anything else you need?" Tyler asked as he shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes looking back at Jacob's finger still caressing my now erect nipple.

"No.." he said a little hard. "I think we are fine." Jacob piped in before I could.

"Well if there is anything you need." Tyler looked right into my eyes. "Please feel free to call me."

"Goodbye Tyler." Jacob said as he closed the door on his face.

I twisted myself out of Jacobs's arms and walked over to the coffee table to place the bonfire backset down, swaying my hips a little more than normal.

"WOW they really went all out." I mused as I riffled through the basket. There was a package of Graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows, 4 Heresy bars, a bottle of cider, two fluted wine glasses, and everything we needed to start our own beach fire. I felt Jacobs arms wrap back around my waist and his lips meet my neck.

"Come back to bed Bella." He whispered as his hands roamed under my shirt and made lazy circles on my stomach.

"Nope." I said as I popped the 'p' "We are going to get dressed, go have a simple dinner and then you, kind sir, are going to make me a romantic fire on the beach, S'mors and all."

"Oh I am, am I?" He started laughing, tossed me onto the bed, and climbed on top of my. "And what if I want to just lie in bed and watch TV all night? It is my birthday weekend after all."

"Jacob Mathew Black I know what you want to do in this bed and it is a far cry from watching TV." I kissed his lips lightly and shoved him off me. "BUT, I have plans and you cannot change them. Get dressed and let's go." I jumped off the bed grabbed my dark purple dress out of the closet and ran to the bathroom locking myself in.

"You are trying to kill me." I could hear Jake complain as I got myself ready to go.

"This is just beyond beautiful; I love the sound of the waves, watching the fire wrapped in your arms. It is just the perfect combination. I love you Jacob." I was sitting between his legs as we were watching the flames of our driftwood fire. The colors of the flames due to the salt water were beyond beautiful, making us stay out in the cold longer then I wanted to. I was past the shivering stage, but every time Jake tried to get me to leave I begged for a few more minutes.

"I love you to Bella." He kissed the back of my head and continued to rub his hands up and down on my freezing arms. "I really think we should get back in, I can't feel my toes." I sighed as I pushed myself away from his warmth and started to cover the fire with sand.

After we were sure the fire was out, and we got as much sand off ourselves as we could, picked up all the garbage and walked back to our room hand in hand.

"How about a nice hot bubble bath in the swimming pool of a tub we have?" Jacob asked as we walked into the room.

"That sounds perfect." I said as I placed a kiss onto his cold lips. "Why don't you get the water ready and I will get us something to drink."

"Sure Bells." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips and then walked to the bathroom.

_Man even completely covered up that man has got the yummiest ass. _

_Focus Bella… Focus…._

I walked over to my hidden black bag and pulled out the brand new outfit Alice and I picked out just for this night. Jacob has been hinting for the last few weeks that he was ready to take our physical relationship to the next level. We have done everything and anything two people can do without actually having intercourse, this was both of our choices. I knew he was ready a while back, months even, but I just wanted to make sure that I was ready to make that final move. For some reason I saw this as the final act of saying goodbye Edward and all that we had. I was beyond ready for that, I was ready for mine and Jacobs's life to begin.

It took us almost three hours to find just the right outfit. I didn't want it to be sleazy, I wanted classy and stunning. We finely found it in the last place I would have ever thought the word classy; Fredrick's of Hollywood. It is a full length black microfiber and mesh gown. The basic idea of the gown is sheer with a peek-a-boo effect hiding only the necessities.

"Bells, the tub is ready." I heard the water slush around knowing that he had already gotten in. "OH God, This was the best idea." I heard him sigh. "I may even be able to save my toes."

"I'll be right there." I laughed as I ripped my layers if clothing off and pulled the gown on. I than took a few minutes to pull my hair out of the ponytail I had throw it in on the beach, and fluffed it out to give a more sexy look.

_Are you really ready for this step? There is no going back_. Miss rational piped in as I ran some cotton candy flavored gloss over my still cold lips.

_I thought I told you to stay at home?_

_Can't get rid of me that easy you're kind of stuck with me. Now, back to my question. _I rolled my eyes and gave my reelection the evil eye.

_Yes I am ready for this. I love him and I am ready to make the nest move._

_So you are ready to completely give up on Edward and make a life with Jacob? _ I had to think on that for less than a minute. Then I nodded my head to my refection.

_I can't see myself without him. I don't even want to try. _

_Than go get your man. _Ok so maybe Miss. Rational isn't all that bad.

I walked over to the closed bathroom door and opened it slowly as I peeked only my head in. Jacob was lying in the bubble filled tub, eyes closed, singing softly to _Addicted _by Saving Able. I quietly slipped into the bathroom, closed the door, and then walked to stand in front of the tub.

"Jake." I whispered as I ran my fingers through is damp hair. His eyes opened slowly and his gorgeous smile filled his rustic features. His eyes did a downward sweep as the smile fell and he took a shape intake of breath.

"Holy Fuck." He sighed as he released his breath.

"Do you like?" I asked as I started to twirled to show off the gowns full effect. By the time I made it back to face him he was already out of the tub and swept me off my feet. "Jacob you're all wet." I laughed as he carried me out of the bathroom and fell onto the bed with me still in his arms.

"I love it. Too bad it has to go." He said as he pulled the gown off me faster than I could even register what he was doing.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said before his lips crashed into mine. "I wanted tonight to be special for you." he stopped in his tracks and looked into my eyes.

"Are you saying….." I nodded as I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his forehead to mine.

"I want you to make love you me." I whispered as I felt his whole body stiffened and then relaxed in the same moment.

"God I love you Isabella." He placed a soft kiss to my lips as I felt his magical fingers start to trail down my stomach to my core. I shuttered as his fingers dipped into between my wet lips and started to strum my bundle of nerves. I pushed my lips onto his as my hand made their way to his shoulder to hold him closer.

His fingers were playing me perfectly, like always, as I felt my orgasm bubbling to the surface. My body started to shake as two of his fingers plunged into my wet core.

"FUCK…. I'm……now." I screamed as my climax raked my body and I dug my nails into his back. I dropped my arms to my sides as he removed his fingers and started to place light nibbles onto my neck. I lifted myself onto my knees when I got control of myself and crawled down to his hips. I lowered my lips to the head of his ercetion and placed a kiss on the tip. I heard him grown as I felt his fingers entwine in my hair pulling my face from him.

"I thought…" he asked as his eyes showed confusion. I smiled as I placed a second kiss to the head and looked back up to him.

"If you want this to last more than a few seconds we will have to wait for round two for that part." I explained before I lowered my head and took his full 9 inch length into my throat.

I have to say I love the feeling of power I had over him when I was going down on him. The sounds that came from him made my insides quake and made the wetness seep back between my legs. I continue to take is length into my mouth as I wrapped my hand around him for some extra feeling. I felt his body start to shake and his fingers tighten into my hair as his orgasm built. I took him deep into my throat and hummed as I gently massage his balls on last time before he released his seed down my throat. I swallow quickly before I could even think about it and licked him clean as I pulled myself away.

"Did you bring any protection?" Jake asked as he pulled me back to his side and started to caress my hip. I nodded and pointed to the box on the end table. I say the smile fill his whole face and felt his semi soft member start to raise to attention.

"Well.. Well.. Getting ready for round two already?" I smirked as I ran my fingers down his hard stomach and lightly caressed his ever growing erection. He grabbed the box and ripped it open pulling out one silver package and tossing the box on the ground.

"Bella, I have been ready for this for months." He said as he brought the package to his teeth and ripped it open. I brought my hand up and grabbed to condom from him with a smile.

"Let me do it." He looked at me in surprise as I placed the condom in my mouth and brought me lips back to his cock. I slipped it on slowly as I heard a growl rumble through his chest. I smiled as I brought myself back up to his chest; very happy that Alice, Rose and I took a few drunken nights with a box of condoms and bananas to perfect that move.

"That was so fucking hot." He growled as he pushed me down onto the bed and hovered over me. I felt the head of his cock teasing my soaking wet lips and took a sharp breath. "Bella.." he said as his fingers caressed my cheek. I looked up in to his loving brown eyes and smiled. "I love you." he whispered as he thrust his way into my core.

I held still trying to accustom myself to his size. I know I was the weathered partner in this, but fuck me is has been over 9 months since I have had someone inside me other than my trusty vibe. Also Jacob was thicker than Edward was; I had to give myself time to stretch. After I knew I was in good shape I slowly rocked my hips and watched his face for a reaction.

"Holy fuck." He sighed as he let out the breath I didn't even know he was holding.

"Move Jake, Just move.." I moaned as he started to slowly pull out and then thrust back in. After a few slow thrust he sped up and added more force to each thrust. I was rocking my hips faster and faster trying to meet all of his trust in time. I knew his first time wasn't going to last long, but I was going to make it worth his while.

"Fuck…. Bella….. I'm……. Fuck." He said as I felt his cock twitch inside me and release his seed into the condom. Jake held himself up for a few more thrust and then fell on top of me. He took a few staggered breaths and then rolled off me pulling me on top of him in the same move. He placed a kiss on my lips and pulled me closer in a tight hug as his hand made its way to my wet core and started to circle my clit.

"Oh.. Jacob." I hummed as I felt the all too familiar tingle fill my stomach. His other hand followed as he thrust 2 fingers into me and curled them up to hit my 'g' spot. Oh thank God I taught him that one. I was flying on a cloud of ecstasy in less than 2 minutes; he sure has come a long way since last September. I looked at him and smiled as I ran mu finger over his lips.

"Had to make sure my girl was just as happy as I was." He stated as he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I love you Jacob Mathew Black." I said as my eyes slowly closed. I felt his hand rub up and down my back and his breathing slow.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan." He placed a sweet kiss on my lips and then lay back onto his pillow. "Best fucking birthday of my life." He said right before the blackness of sleep engulfed

**Ok everyone this is where I stopped. **

**So now I know that everything came through and I fixed all the mistakes that I found and changed a few things. I hope you all enjoy and I will get to writing more on this one and the other stories I have…**

**Bella's little red riding hood costume: ****.**

**Stephanie Inn: **

**Illusion Gown: ****.com/Illusion_Gown/42723,default,?cgid=lingerie%20-%20by%20style-chemises%20%26%20gowns**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

**ENJOY!!!**

"He did what?" Alice and Rose screamed together as they were doing my hair and makeup.

"Jake asked me to move in when our lease was up." I said quietly with my eyes closed, as Rose stopped dead with the eye liner. I chanced to open my eyes and saw that they both were staring at me.

"What?" I squealed as Alice started to bounce up and down.

"Jasper and I were just talking about getting a place together, too. Now I don't feel so bad." She yelled as she hugged me tightly.

"So you don't think it's too soon?" I asked as she stood back up and went back to my hair.

"Jesus Bella you guys have been together for a year today. Emmett and I moved in together after 4 months. Now close your eyes." Rose laughed as continued to apply more make up.

"Where is Jake now?" Alice asked as she pulled my hair into a French twist.

"Said he needed to go pick something up for tonight." I shrugged. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yep, you are a picture of perfection." Rose tapped me on the shoulder.

"Wow girls you did great tonight." I said in awe as I looked at the stranger in the mirror. The dress Alice bought me was black with white polka-dots, with a sweetheart bust line and a ruffled hem. It hugged my body perfectly and with the brand new Jimmy Choo Keenan shoes that Rose bought even my legs looked great. I did a turn and laughed as I looked at myself one more time.

"Can you believe I'm 21 today?" I screamed as my girls pulled me into a hug. "And I don't even get to spend it with you guys, or my boyfriend." I sighed as I walked out into the bedroom and sat on Jake bed.

"Bella we are going to spend all day together tomorrow, but tonight is your night to go to a bar and party your ass of." Rose said as she sat down next to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Bella you better go out and have a good time. Jasper and Emmett will tell us if you don't, and there will be hell to pay." Alice chastised me. I heard the door bell and stood up.

"Better go get that." I said as I walked down the stairs as careful as I could. "Coming." I yelled to the door when the bell rang again. "What got no patience?" I asked as I flew open the door and started screaming.

"Happy Birthday, Princess Bella." Mike yelled as I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up. "And don't you look like a princess tonight, Rose and Alice right?"

"Wow boy you been working out." I laughed when he put me down. "And yes you know they would never let me go out if I dressed myself. Heaven forbid."

"So are you ready to party baby girl?" mike asked as I lead him into the living room.

"Now that I will have you with me; defiantly." I heard Sam bark and looked to see Jake caring bags into the room.

"Yeah thanks pansy boy." He joked as he dropped the bags on the floor. I jumped up from the couch and threw myself into Jakes arms kissing him soundly.

"Hey didn't want to wreck the mani before I went out." Mike answered while looking at his perfect nails.

"How did you do this without me knowing?" I asked as he held me at arm's length and took in my appearance. I saw a flash of darkness cover his eyes and then he took a deep breath. "What no good?" I asked as he pulled me back into his arms.

"NO you look beyond perfect, I'm going to have to have Emmett and Jasper keep all those men off you since I can't be there." He explained as he kissed me hungrily.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Mike pouted.

"You don't want to wreak that mani of yours remember." Jake winked at him and then picked up a few of the bags. "I'll take these up to the spare room." He looked me up and down once more and growled low in his chest. "To fucking sexy." He sighed as he walked up the stairs, just as Alice and rose came down.

"We heard scremm… MIKEY!!!" Alice screamed as she jumped onto him pushed him to fall on the ground, and Sam to growl. "Shut up Sam."Alice said angrily and Sam put his head down and followed Jake upstairs.

"Mike when did you get in?" Rose asked as Alice let Mike up and she gave him a hug.

"Jake just came to get me at the airport. We have been working on this for a few months now." He explained and then motioned for us to sit down. "Ok bitches I have news." He said as he clapped his hands excitedly and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"You doing it now?" Jake asked as he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. Mike nodded and cleared his throat.

"Ok so I just got a new job."

"Congratulations." I said and Jake covered my mouth with his hand.

"Thanks Jake, I got a job a Dosha here in Portland. I'm here for good."

"Bullshit." Rose said in awe, as Alice and I sat in shock. Both Mike and Jake were nodding their heads as Emmett and Jasper walked through the door.

"Ahh shit man you were suppose to wait for us."Emmett complained as he flopped himself in one of the chairs.

"Sorry hot stuff got excited."Mike explained as Jasper came over and gave him a hug.

"SO let me get this straight, you are now moving here full time? Where are you going to live?" I asked in awe.

"Well." Jake said as he turned me around and looked me in the eyes. "We have two choices. One he can move in here for a few months till he can find a good place."

"Or number two is you can move in here now and I will take over your lease for the next 4 months." Mike explained as he came to sit next to me. I looked between both of them and smiled. Then I looked at Alice who looked like she was about to bounce a whole in the floor.

"You two thought this out?" Rose said as she looked at me waiting for an answer.

I looked at Jake and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Number two." I whispered against them. He looked at me for a moment while the words sunk in and then a big smile filled his face and he kissed me passionately.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world." He whispered back and the turned to Alice. "I'm stealing your friend." She shrugged her shoulder and ran to Mike.

"We are going to have so much fun, we can go shopping every day." She screamed as Mike picked her up and swung her in a circle.

"I know we are going to have the best looking place in town." He screamed back and we all started laughing when Jasper moaned like he was in pain.

"Ok everyone if we don't bounce now we are going to be late for dinner." Emmett stood up and extended his hand to Rose.

"I need to go grab something. Meet you guys up at the cars." Jake said as he placed a kiss on my neck and run up stairs. I looked at Alice and she smiled her knowing smile, I just rolled my eyes and followed my friends out the door.

We were climbed into our assigned cars, thanks to the control freak pixie, and waited for Jake to join us.

Mike, Jake and I were riding with Emmett in his Jeep. Alice, Rose and Jasper all jumped into Roses Beamer. About 10 minutes later I was him running up the gang plank, he had changed his outfit; and fuck me if he didn't just make me swoon. He choose a pair of black jeans; that hung low on his waist and clung to all the right places, a black t shirt, and a red button down hanging open over top.

"Wow your boy cleans up pretty nice." Mike whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I know." I smiled as glared at him. "Keep your hands off bitch that one is all mine." We both started laughing as Jake climbed in next to me.

"What's so funny beautiful?" Jakes asked as he entwined his fingers with mine.

"Mike here just saying how hot you look, I just told him to back off my shit." I smile sweetly, batted my eyes at him and he pressed a kiss to my lips, and then turned to Mike.

"I'm more than flattered. But Sorry Bro, Bella here has my heart." He winked and we all started laughing.

We made it to The US Bancorp Tower in record time thanks to Emmett's and Rose's speed breaking driving.

"Move it." Emmett yelled as we all stepped into the elevator. "I don't need Renee ripping me a new ass for being late." He pushed the button for the 30th floor and we made our way to the Portland City Grill.

"I don't think its mom your worried about." I teased. "You do know that they won't run at of food before you get there right."

"Hey you never know, better safe than sorry." He said as he put his arm around my neck and tried to ruffle my hair.

"You touch that hair Emmett and I will kill you." Alice spat. We got out of the elevator and were seated at our reserved table.

"Well I guess we weren't late after all." Alice said as she looked around for my mom and the rest of my family. Just as she finished talking I say my mom and step dad walk toward that table, followed closely by Edward and Jessica.

"Ughh. I thought she was going to stay home with the baby." Rose hissed in my ear.

"Yeah me too." I sighed and felt Jacobs hand rest on my knee reassuringly.

"Happy Birthday Bella." My mom squealed as she ran up and gave me a hug. I felt Edward Sr.'s hand on my shoulder and heard him say the same thing with a chuckle.

"Thank guys." I blushed and cuddled into Jakes side. I still hated have all attention on me, it made me feel so uncomfortable. I saw Edward walk up to me and extended his hand, I took a deep breath and placed mine in his. He pulled me up off my chair and into a hug. I heard a soft growl from Jake and gave him a wink.

"Happy Birthday My Bella." Edward whispered into my ear as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I pushed him away with both hands and was pulled onto Jakes lap. I gave Edward a warning glare, and mouthed for him to stop.

"BEELLLLAAA." Jessica sang as she walked around the table and kissed both of my cheeks. "You're finely old enough to have fun, how do you feel?" she said in her fake sweet caring voice. She was wearing a tight strapless dress, which clung to her body so that you could see what was left of her baby pouch.

"The same as I did yesterday." I answered with a roll of my eyes."Only difference is that I can go and bye my own alcohol instead of Jasper and Emmett doing it for me." I smiled sweetly and turned to see my mom hugging Mike.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked and we all sat in our seats and made our orders. After we all ate and talked about basically nothing the waiter came back and asked if we wanted desert. I shook my head no, and patted my belly. I was so stuffed after my Blue Cheese topped sirloin and baked potatoes.

"How About if we share one of that Chocolate towers?" Jake whispered into my ear and then pulled my lobe between his teeth. I hummed and nodded my head. "One Chocolate tower please; with two spoons." Jake told the waiter and winked. I heard a humph coming from the other end of the table and I didn't even have to look to know it was Edward voicing his thoughts on out display of affection.

"SO Jessica, where is my little girl tonight?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"My friend Lauran is here visiting, so she offered to watch Gina for us so I could make it." I saw her entwine her fingers with Edward and his body stiffen.

"So when do Bella and I get her for the weekend again?" Jake asked with innocence in his voice. I heard Alice and Rose snicker from beside me. I t was so hard for me to keep a straight face; I knew the only reason he asked was to get under Edwards skin. Don't get me wrong I love my baby niece with all my heart, and I loved it when we took her for the weekend, it was fun pretending she was mine and Jakes. He is going to make the greatest dad.

"Whenever you want to take her." Jessica said with a flip of her wrist. "I can always use some time off." I watched as Edward rolled his eyes and dug into the cheesecake that was just placed in front of him.

"You get first bite birthday girl." Jake handed me a spoon and the waiter placed the plate in front of me. I took the spoon and broke the hard chocolate casing and watched something fall out of it. I looked at Jake and then picked it up. I heard my mom and Alice gasp as I whipped the chocolate mousse off a gorgeous white gold diamond ring; it was stunning with its large round center diamond and 4 smaller round diamonds cascading down each side of the band.

I looked at my mom first and saw her crying into Edward Sr.'s shoulder; Alice was staring at the ring in my hand with tears falling down her face. I then looked at Rose who was smiling brightly with a knowing look in her eyes nodding her head yes that this was indeed what I thought it was.

I lastly turned to look at Jake and saw that he was on his knee beside me. I gasped as I brought my hands to my mouth and felt tears slide down my cheek.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the day I saw you at Frozen I knew that you were something special, I just had to get to know you. WE have had our hard times and are happy times, but no matter what is said in the heat of the moment we can always look at each other and know that the love we have is true and pure. I can't see my life without and I hope that you feel the same." He looked down at the ring and then back into my eyes. "Bella I love you. You please make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

I was stunned; I never expected this to happen. I mean I knew that one day Jacob and I would get married and have children; I just didn't expect it to be now. I looked at the ring and then back to Jacobs loving eyes.

"Yes." I whispered. Jake jumped up from the ground and wrapped me in his arms. I heard everyone at the table and the rest of the restaurant clapping and cheering. I buried my face into Jake neck and took a deep breath.

"WE will wait until you graduate." He whispered into my ear, then he pulled away took the ring from my clenched hand and placed it on my finger.

"It's perfect." I sighed as my mom pulled me into her arms.

"My baby is engaged." She cried as Edward Sr. gave us both a hug together and then took my crying mother back to her seat. Alice was the next to pull me into a hug and kept going on about colors, and venues at like a million miles an hour.

"Relax Alice you have at least another year to plan my perfect wedding." I couldn't help but to smile. After about 30 minutes of everyone coming up and hugging and congratulating us I finely get to sit down and take a drink. I had noticed that everyone BUT Edward had come up and congratulated us. I looked down to him and was met with a glare that could have killed. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned into my fiancée's arms.

"I'm staying home with you tonight." I said after dinner had been paid for and we were parting ways. The ones over 21 were going out dancing and the others were going to Jakes to do a movie marathon with the American Pie movies.

"No you're not Bells. You are going out to have a good time on your 21 birthday. You and I have the rest of our lives together." He placed a kiss to my lips and pushed me into Emmett's Jeep. "Alice, Rose and I will be waiting at home for you guys."

I heard a humph from the back of the Jeep and looked to see Edward sitting there looking very pissed off. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was glaring at Jake.

"Oh, Hi. Thought you were riding with Mom and your Dad?" I stammered as then turned back to Jake, who was giving Edward a warning look.

"I'll take good care of your fiancée for you Jake." Jasper said and he clapped Jake on the back and pulled him into hug, defusing the situation.

"Oh yeah and Emmett make sure to beat the shit out of ANY guy that touches her." Jake chuckled harshly as shut my door, and glared at Edward; I just shook my heads and I rolled down the window.

"I'll just flash my ring in their faces and tell then they can't even try to compare to the man I have at home waiting for me."I watched as his panty dropping smile took his whole face and he pulled me to him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered to me and then stood back from the door.

"I love you too." I said back.

"I love you too, but man we got's to go get our dance on." Emmett teased. Jake took a step back and we left the parking lot.

"So boys where are you taking me tonight?" I asked eagerly and turned to look at Jasper and Mikes in the back, making sure I skipped Edwards eyes altogether.

"Barracuda." Jasper said with a smile.

"I wanted to go to Embers, but Jasper and Eddie here didn't think Mom and Dad would feel too comfortable in a gay bar." Emmett pouted as he pulled into a parking spot.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Eddie?" Edward hissed as he stepped out of the Jeep and opened my door for me. He looked sheepish for a second and looked down to the ground. "Sorry old habits die hard." I jumped out of the Jeep and placed my hand on his arm.

"Edward, just because we are not together anymore doesn't mean you have to stop being the gentlemen you are." I walked to the front of the Jeep and wrapped my arms around Jasper and Emmett's. "Ok Boys show this girl a good time."

"Oh girl you are in so much trouble now." Jasper drawled in his southern accent, and we walked into Barracuda.

The minute we walked into the place I was in party heaven, the place looked like one big dance orgy.

"Drinks first." I yelled over the music and they lead me to the bar. "Who is DD?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Me." Jasper smiled and then leaned over to whisper to the bartender. The bartender looked me up and down, gave a huge smile, and nodded. Knowing Jasper it was just better not to ask, he may be our down to earth one in the group, but this boy knows how to party. It's always the quite ones.

I turned around to take a good look at my surroundings as I waited for my drink. There were so many people that you couldn't even see the dance floor, let alone tables to sit at. I watched as a few of the girls on the dance floor were grinding on each other, while a group of guys drooled over them.

God I can't wait, a couple more months and that will be me and my girls making the men drool. I laughed as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see 8 clear shots sitting on the bar and a couple colorful drinks behind them. Jasper handed me a shot with a grin as I watched the guys pick up one of their own. We all raised our shots, tinked them together, and downed them. I had a strong taste of cinnamon in my mouth then felt the burn go down my throat and hit my stomach.

"What was that?" I coughed and they all started laughing.

"That my dear is called Goldschager."Emmett laughed as he handed me another shot. "Look at it." I looked and saw little slivers of gold floating in it.

"I think I have found my new favorite drink." I stated as I tossed back the other one with a huge smile on my face. "YUMMY!" I moaned as I licked the rim of the shot glass. I saw Jasper shot Edward a glare and I looked to see him turn away and clench his fist. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at Emmett.

"This is called an AMF." He said as he handed me the blue drink and I took a sip. "Or otherwise known as an Adios Motherfucker." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I like this too." I said as I took a long second drink. I watched as Emmett's face dropped and then lit up as he grabbed his own and took a long pull.

"Emmett there is no way I am going to be able to carry your ass out of here." Jasper sighed and then started laughing.

"Hey I need to get as smashed as little sis here." Emmett said as he finished his drink and ordered two more. "Drink up little sis, we are going to party right tonight." I looked over at both Mike and Jasper and smiled evilly as I finished my drink in one swallow and slammed the empty glass on the bar.

"Were here sweetie." My mom's voice sang as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey mommy." I sang back as I took a long draw off of my second AMF.

"So how many has she had already." Mom laughed as she turned to look at Jasper.

"Two shots and this is her 2nd AMF." I watched my mom roll her eyes and start to laugh.

"Baby girl, you keep up like this you're not even going to make it to the dance floor." Edward Sr. laughed as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm good." I smiled as I took another drink, set down my glass and grabbed Mikes arm. "Dance with me Mikey." I pulled him out on the dance floor and started grinding on him. I heard him laugh as his hands fell on hips and he started to move me to the beat.

5 songs later and about the same amount of dance partners I was feeling my drinks pretty good, and needed to sit down. I made eye contact with Jasper and winked; this was the sign we decided on for him to come save me. I turned to my new dance partner, a tall, black messy haired guy with wire framed glasses; he kind of reminded me of Harry Potter, and waved goodbye as Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me off the dance floor.

"Water." I cried as I sat at our table and toed my heels off. I laughed when I saw that Emmett was still out on the dance floor with a bunch of girls around him, showing off all his moves. I looked around the floor a little more and saw Mike and this really cute blond guy dancing really close, and my mom and step dad doing stuff that you never want to see your patents doing.

"Here Bella drink up." I turned to see Edward standing above me with a glass of water with a lemon slice. I took the glass with a smile and drank it down.

"Thanks." I slurred as started to massage my poor feet. Rule number one, NEVER were heels out dancing.

"Bella, can we talk?" I felt Edward sit down next to me and grabbed my foot as he started to massage it. I rolled my eyes, pulled my foot out of his hands, and shoved them into my shoes.

"Outside." I growled, stood up and walked out the fount door. I walked out to the sidewalk and leaned up against the wall. "What do you want Edward?"

"You really aren't serious about marrying that pup are you?" he slurred as he stood in front of me. I looked at him in pure shock and then down to the ring on my hand.

"Well lets see; I am moving into his place, and I have his ring on my hand, and I told him yes. SO I guess my answer to that question would be…….YES!" I stated and then looked into his eyes.

"But you can't really love him. You are just using him to get over me. You can't marry the first guy to ask you. You need to go out and play, and just be a kid." He continued and I just stared at him in awe.

"Do you even hear what you are saying?" I spat. "He is not the first guy to ask me; do you not remember that you asked me to marry you and I said yes. You had no problem at that time that I wasn't out playing and being a Kid as you so call it."

"That's different, we were in love." He said as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"And Jacob and I are not? I can't fucking believe you. You know what, if that is all you wanted to take about then I am done." I turned around a little too fast, tripped over my heel and fell flat on my ass. He bent down to pick me up and I raised my hand to him.

"Don't fucking touch me." I spat as I heard Jasper calling my name. "Over here Jazz." I yelled and watched him run over to me. He bent down and helped me up after giving Edward a dirty look.

"What are you doing out here darlin'" He asked as he help me up, and smoothed out my dress.

"Edward here needed to tell me the way of the world, and how I couldn't love anyone other than him." I explained as I wrapped my arms around Jasper.

"You promised Edward. You promised both Emmett and myself that you wouldn't be an ass tonight. What the fuck is your problem man?" Jasper looked at him with disappointment and then looked at me."We still have an hour left darlin'; come dance with me." He drawled and placed a kiss on my cheek. I nodded, glared at Edward and started to walk back to the door.

"I need a drink." I said before we got to the dance floor. Jasper laughed and lead me to the bar.

"What do you what?"

"How about a couple of those gold thingies?" I said as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey little sis, ready for some more?" Emmett slurred as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"After what I just went through…. YES."

"What happened?" He asked and I just shook my head. He turned to Jasper and asked again.

"He broke the promise." Was the simple answer from Jasper.

"Give me whatever she is getting." Emmett said to the bartender, and then turned to me. "Wait for me I will be right back' he kissed my cheek and then walked away. I looked at Jasper and raised my eyebrow in question and he just shrugged his shoulders and made my order.

By the time the 4 shots on two more AMF's were on the bar Emmett was back with a shit eating grin on his face. He took one shot in each hand and held them up to me. I did the same we clinked one each together, downed them, and then did the same with the other. We both picked up pour AMF's and walked to the table where my mom, stepdad, Edward, Jasper, Mike and the cute blond were sitting.

How you feeling baby?" mom asked as I sat down.

"Drunk." I laughed and the table joined me, well everyone but Edward who was sitting to the side so I could only see ½ his face.

"Princess Bella." Mike sang for across for me. "This is Shawn." The cute blond took my extended hand and placed a kissed on my knuckles.

"Ello, love" he said with a strong English accent. My jaw dropped and I looked at Mike, he smiled and mouthed 'I know' and then fanned himself.

"He is such a girl." I heard Emmett whisper in my ear, and we both started to laugh.

"Ok so we have just a little longer till I turn into a pumpkin, and need to get back to my fiancée. I need to dance." I slurred as I stood up, weaving a little to the left, and felt Emmett pick me up.

"Let's go." He bellowed. He carried me out to the floor and we finished out the night dancing our asses off.

"Time to go." My mom said as she grabbed my writ and pulled me out of the bar. "Get her home to Jake and tell him to give her some water and a couple aspirin. We will take Edward home." She said as she kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday baby girl." I gave Edward Sr. a hug and told them to drive safe. I turned to see Edward stand behind them staring at the ground.

"Goodbye ass." I slurred, and waved. He looked up briefly and even in my drunken state I could see that his left eye was swollen shut, and red. I looked at Emmett who was smiled like a fool and nodded. I shook my head and tried to get up in the Jeep. "Jasper, Emmett I need help please?" I whined as my foot fell off the running bored for the 5th time.

Jasper came over picked me up and easily placed me into the passenger seat.

"I love you Jazzy." I slurred and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Love you too darlin'. Let's get you home to your man." He laughed and closed the door. He helped Emmett and Mike into the jeep and then climbed in himself.

"Mikey, did you get English man's number?" I asked as I leaned over the seat and smiled at him.

"You know I did." We laughed the whole ride home.

"Ok so the next time you all get drunk off your asses, we are not going to stay at Jakes." Jasper complained as he carried me down the gang plank.

"It's my place too now." I said in a load voice.

"Yes dear it is." He stopped at the end of the gang plank and smiled. "Here she is Jake, all yours." I Looked up and saw my handsome man holding his arms out to me. I pushed myself out of Jaspers arms and fell into Jakes.

"God you are so fucking sexy." I said as I captured his lips and ran my hands down his chest.

"And you are drunk." He laughed as he picked me up and carried me to our house bridle style. "Rose you may want to go and take your man home, he is three sheets to the wind. Alice Jasper is waiting for you at the car." Jake said as he walked into the living room.

"Getting practice Jakey?" Mike giggled as he placed a hand on Jakes arm. Jake smiled and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Night Bella, see you tomorrow." Alice said sweetly and then started laughing, as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Yeah Bella, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rose chimed in and followed here.

"Hey Miss Ally do you mind if I go home with you tonight, I don't know if I can handle listening to them." Mike chuckled as he picked up one of his bags that I thought was taking upstairs.

"Let's go roomie." I watched as all my friend waved goodbye and closed the door behind them.

"Was that planned? I thought we were all staying here tonight?" I said in confusion as he carried me up the stairs.

"Yep!" he said as he popped the 'p'.

"SO it is just you." I pressed a kiss to his neck, "and me." Pressed another kiss to his neck and then bite down lightly, "And OUR bed." I took my tongue and ran it down from the top of his ear to his collar bone.

"I like the sound of that, say it again Bella." He hummed as he set me softly onto the bed and pressed his lips lightly to mine, as he covered my body with his.

"Which part?" I pressed my lips harder into his and traced his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth to me willingly and our tongues fought for dominance.

"The OUR part." He said as he took a couple breaths and started to unzip my dress, and pushed it off my shoulders and we both watched it fall to the floor like a puddle at my feet. .

"Oh you mean OUR bed!" I said as I watched him lower himself to his knees and take one of my shoes off pressing a kiss to the top of the now bare foot. Slowly he started to place light kisses up my ankle, then up my calf, taking a few seconds to make a long line from my knee to the top of my thigh before nibbling at my hip. I gasped as he moved his head slightly and blew hot air onto the crouch of my now wet rose fish net and lace panties.

"Fuck." I mounded as I entwined my fingers in his long hair and tugged lightly. He then removed his face from my core, and repeated the assault on my other leg. I bucked my hips a couple times when his mouth met my core once more.

"These are really very pretty." He said as he ran his finger under the waist band of my panties.

"Hmmm, I know I loved them when I saw them." I said as I closed my eyes and felt a hard tug and heard a rip. I opened my eyes and looked at Jake in shock as he twirled the now ruined panties on his finger.

"I'll buy you more." He growled as he threw them over his shoulder and he lowered his head to my core, He ran his think tongue up my slick lips and flicked my clit. "You are so sweet."

"OH FUCK ME!" I gasped as I grabbed his hair again and pulled him closer to my core. I heard him chuckle as his tongue started to make small circles around my clit and two fingers thrust into my wet heat. His fingers thrust in and out slowly to start as he teased me to the brink.

"Oh God, Jakey… Please….. Please… don't stop." I cried as I felt the spring start to tighten in my stomach and my body start to shake.

"hmmmmmmm." Was my reply as a third finger joined in the fun, and he bite down lightly on my now sensitive bundle of nerves. I felt myself fall over the cliff, as an animalistic scream left my mouth. I lay there panting as I felt him crawl up the bed beside me and place a kiss on my cheek. I shook my head, wrapped my fist into his hair and pulled his lips to mine. The taste of myself and him mixed together perfectly.

""I need to taste you." I said as I ran my hand down his chest and started to tug his t shirt up. I pulled it over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. I ran my hand for the 3rd time that night down his chest, but this time I took my nails and ran them along every line of his hard muscled.

"God, that feels so amazing." He groaned as I felt his fingers start to run lightly across my stomach. I made my way down to the waist band of his pants and started to unbutton them. After about 3 tries, I growled and sat up. "Need help?" he asked as he brought his hands to his button. I slapped then a way and looked into his eyes.

"I WILL DO IT!" I stated as I leaned my head down and unbuttoned it with my teeth. I heard his intake of breath and smiled as I grabbed the zipper and pulled it down the say way. I pulled his pants down slightly and his erection popped out and hit his stomach. "Hmmmmm, commando!"

I heard him chuckle as lift his hips so I could push his jeans all the way down. I crawled off the bed and pulled the jeans off the rest of the way tossing them over my shoulder, as I crawled back on top of his legs and ran my tongue up the full length of his hard cock. I got to the tip and licked up the bead of pre-cum and smiled.

"Yummy." I growled as I watched his eyes close and take a steadying breath. I wrapped my lips around the head and flicked my tongue a couple times before I slammed my face down and took him to the back of my throat. It took me months to be able to do that, with many nights of gagging, but the sounds he makes when he hits the back of my throat is so worth it.

"FUCK, Bells, Feels so fucking good." He mounded as his finger wrapped in my hair and he started to guide my head up and down slowly, as he trust his hips up and down. I hummed a few times and then started to play with the skin right behind his sack.

"OH GOD." He howled as his body started to shake and his thrust got more erratic into my mouth.

"Bells, not…..got to…." He stammered as his body stilled. I did a little tongue flick at the head of his dick before I slammed back down and felt him twitch as he released into the back of my throat. I ran my tongue around his a couple more times making sure that every last drop was put to good use and then crawled up his body to straddle his hips.

"I'm far from done with you tonight mister." I said huskily as I started to grind my wet core into his partially soft cock, feeling it already start to react.

"I was hoping you were going to say that." He said as he hands ran up my back and unclasped my bra. I felt the strapless bra fall off and watched as he tossed it to the floor and started to massage both breast. He took my nipples between two fingers and pinched down, then leaned forward and brought one into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh yes." I hissed as I started to move my hips faster against his now hard cock. I lifted my hips and used my hand to line him to my core. He lifted his hips a little and teased me as he pushed the head in and then pulled back out. I lowered myself onto him and we both moaned at the feeling of just pure ecstasy.

After I let my body become accustomed to his size I started to slowly rock my hips back in forth, causing his pelvic bone to rub perfectly on my clit.

"Yes…Yes… yes.." I moaned again and again as I started to rock faster bringing myself to my climax. 'Oh God, Jake." I cried as I felt my body start to shack.

"Come one baby, ride that cock." He encouraged as his hands went to my hips to help keep up my pace. "Ride it baby, Make yourself cum. I love to watch you use me. Faster baby, Faster."

Fuck I love it when he talks like this. Who knew the virgin I met a year ago would turn into a full fledge sex God.

"Fuck…..Fuck…Jake please." I begged as I pushed myself faster. I felt his mouth cover one of my nipples, he bite down and, then trust his hips hard into me causing me to fall over the cliff for the 2nd time that night.

"Two." He said as he rolled us over and was no on top of me, never leaving my body. He slammed into me a few times, then pushed himself up onto his knees and thrust harder. This new angle made it so that his length hit my sweet spot every time. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist as his fingers started to circle my clit.

"Oh GOD… " I screamed as I felt my body start to shake again and I felt myself tighten around him for the third time.

"Three." He stated as he lifted my legs even higher and draped them over his shoulders as he continued to slide in and out of me. "Are you done yet? Are you ready for me to cum? Or do you want me to fuck you till you can't even scream?" he growled as his thrust slowed down.

"More." Was the only word I could muster, as his cock slid out slowly and he teased my entrance with the head.

"More baby?" he asked with a cocky tone to his voice, and then slammed into me with full force. I screamed at the top of my lungs and felt my body clench around him again as my body released.

"Fuck….Fuck….Fuuuuuccckkk." I moaned as I thrashed my head back and forth. I felt his finger glide down my now sweat covered stomach and slowly reach my core. His thrust had slowed down to almost nonexistent as he slowly massaged my over sensitive clit in long strokes. My body once again started to shake and I opened my eyes to see his dark brown eyes looking straight into mine.

"Again?" he asked with his eyebrow raised as my muscles clench around him and I came for the fifth time for the night. "My turn?" he asked as his hips started to thrust into me, his hands moved to my hips and pulled me to him with each penetration. I nodded my head over and over as I reached up to him and dug my nails into his arms.

"Oh Jake!" I mounded as we kept eye contact and I watched his tongue lick is perfect lips.

"I'm going….." he stammered as his body shook and his fingers clenched tighter into my hips.

"Cum with me baby." I gasped as I rolled my hips, felt him twitch and then fill me, as my sixth orgasm took over my body. I milked him for everything he had to give and then he fell on top of me. I loved the feeling of his hard sweaty body covering mine as I ran my fingers down his back.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered in my ear and placed a kiss to it. I ran my shaky hands up to the back of his neck and pushed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and sweet as his tongue lightly tickled my lower lip. We pulled apart; he rolled to my side, and pulled me to him. I cuddled into his chest and felt my eyes flutter closed.

"I love you to Jacob." I whispered as the darkness of sleep started to pull me under.

"I can't wait till you're my wife." I heard his whisper as his fingers ran light circles on my hip. I felt a smile cross my lips, and then all was black.

**A/N: Every place I have written about is real. The dance club Barracuda is so much fun… and yes it does look like one big dance orgy…. And the Portland City Grill is where my Husband took me for our first dinner as man and wife, the view is spectacular… If you have a chance you should really go check it out...I try to use real places in all my stories. And since I have lived in Vancouver, Washington all my life I tend to locate them here and the surrounding area... We don't have many places to dance here in Vancouver so we have to jump the river and play in Portland Oregon…**

Bella's birthday dress; .

Jimmy Coo shoes: .?ProductID=83939

Bella's ring set: .com/Products/EW_?p=1

Bella's birthday panties: .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CU-192002&page=2&cgname=OSPTYSXYZZZ&rfnbr=2692


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: so yeah story line—mine.. Charterers-- Hers…**

**I hope you are all enjoying this one**.

"Beeelllaaa." Jessica's annoying voice shrilled over my phone. I rolled my eyes and slapped Jake arm as he buried his head into the pillow and groaned. "Did I wake you?"

"Well it is only." I looked at the clock on the end table and cursed under my breath. "Jessica it's 6 in the morning. I just got to sleep a couple hours ago." I humped into the phone as Jake pulled me back to lie next to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is it really that early?" she tried to be innocent. Yeah right Jessica and innocence just do not go well together.

"Unfortunately. So now that you have me up at this ungodly hour, what do you want?" I spat into the phone.

"Well someone is a little testy this morning."

"Jessica did you forget that last night was my birthday, I didn't get in till after 2, and then I was up with Jake till…..much later." I added with a smile on my face as I remember bits and pieces of our time last night.

"Oh yeah guess I forget." She sighed into the phone and I heard Gina coo in the background and Jessica shushed her harshly.

God that woman has no motherly instinct at all.

"Please Jessica spit it out so I can go back to sleep, I have a full day of shopping ahead of me."

"Well you know that it was Edwards and my one year anniversary a couple days ago." She paused like she was letting the news sink in. I rolled my eyes again and pulled Jacobs arms tighter around my waist; his soft breathes moving the hair on my neck causing goose bumps all over my body.

"And?"

"So would you be willing to take Gina for the weekend, I have a little surprise for my little Eddie Weddie." She nasally cooed into the phone.

"What time?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well can I bring her over like in an hour or so?" she asked I could hear the zipper of the diaper bag in the background and I shook my head. "I mean I will bring her stroller and everything so you can take her with you shopping."

"How about this; you can bring her by at 11 and we will keep her till Sunday night."

"Oh Bella you are the greatest. Did you hear that, baby? You're going to Uncle Jake's and Auntie Bella's for the weekend." I heard Gina giggle and smiled. I just can't but love that little girl, to bad her mother is such a bitch. "I will have everything for you I even did extra pumping so that you can give her the real stuff and not the store bought stuff." I cringed slightly at the thought of even touching Jessica's breast milk, but hey my niece needs to eat right.

"Ok well then were settled, Now I am going back to sleep for a bit. Good by Jessica." I closed the phone before she could say anything and turned the ringer off. I rolled over in Jacobs arms and snuggled my face into his neck.

"So we have baby girl for the weekend." He asked as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. I nodded and hummed a yeah.

"It's their one year. Guess she has a surprise for him or something." I said sleepily, I started placing light kisses on his neck.

"Don't start anything you're not willing to finish little girl." He growled as he pressed his hard length into my thighs.

"If I wasn't so tired and hung over I would so kick your ass of that little girl remark. Remember young one, I am older than you." I felt his body shake with his laughter and he started to caress my stomach with his thumbs.

"You remind me of that now, but wait till you're in your forties and I'm still in my thirties." I snorted and jabbed my elbow into his ribs, before I turned back around to face the other way.

"I will never get past 30 thank you very much." I sassed back and then yawned.

"Go to sleep my Bells." I turned my head to look at him and he kissed my lips lightly. "I love you."

"Love you too." I snuggled into his warm body and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean she's still asleep?" I heard a voice yell form downstairs. I groaned as I rolled over in the now empty bed and tried to see the clock.

"Oh fuck it's after 11." I spat as I jumped out of bed and just as quickly fell on my ass. "FUCK."

"No I am going to give her to Bella not you, dog." I heard him yell again and shook my head as I put two and two together. I pushed myself off the floor and picked up the first shirt I could find, one of Jakes wife beaters. I looked around the room a little more and saw the boxers that Jake wore yesterday. I threw them both on as fast as my wobbly body would allow.

"I will never drink Goldschager again." I mused as I felt for the door with my eyes still blurry from sleep and drink.

"Calm down, Eddie. Oh by the way nice shiner, how did you get that?" I heard Jake ask and I laughed as I walked into the living room to see Edward glaring at Jake.

"He couldn't keep his mouth closed last night, so someone did it for him." I piped up as I walked to Gina who was playing with her feet in the carrier at Edwards's feet. "So you can see that I am awake now, you can go have a nice anniversary weekend, and we." I looked Edward in the eyes as I took Gina out of the carrier and walked into Jake's arms. "will see you on Sunday night."

"Are you sure you are ok with this? I mean you do have your shopping trip with the girls today?" Edward asked as he glared at Jacobs arms wrapped around me and his daughter.

"We will be just fine." I cooed into Gina's sweet face, as she wrapped her fingers into my messy hair and giggled.

"She sure does love you." Edward said in awe. I looked up and saw longing in his green eyes as he looked back and forth from Gina and my eyes. I felt Jake stiffen beside me and a growl erupt from his lips. I leaned closer to him and touched his cheek with my free hand.

"Yeah she sure does, I'm the best auntie in the world aren't I baby girl?" I asked the cooing 3 month old. "SO you did bring the stroller right?" I asked Edward as I handed off Gina to Jake and smiled at the two of them. I heard Edward curse under his breath and I looked up at him angrily as he glared at Jake.

"Yeah, I brought it." He hissed as he turned to walk out the door. "I have a few more bags in the car along with it."

"I'll go with you so you won't have to walk all the way back here." I said as I followed him out the door. Edward stopped dead and turned around sharply looking me up and down.

"You are not going out of this house like that." He hissed as he pushed me back into the door. I looked down at Jakes black wife beater and red silk boxers and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." I looked at Jake and winked at him with a sly smile. "Do you baby?"

"I think you look sexy myself." He huskily said as he walked up to me and removed Edwards's hands off my shoulders. "And if you don't mind; keep your hands off my fiancée." He smugly added as he slapped my ass lightly.

"Let's go Edward; it's not any worse than me walking around in a bikini." I pushed by his solid frame and started up the ramp. "Let's go Edward I still have to get myself and your daughter ready for her first girls shopping trip." I didn't look back to see if he was following as I smiled and waved at a couple of our neighbor who were out puttering around.

"Hey bells." I heard Leah yell as I crossed in front of her place. I turned back around and smiled at her. "Could you check my mail for me?" I lifted my hands up for her to toss her keys to me and I blew her a kiss.

"I'll bring it all back when I come and get Sam." I sang as I started to skip up the gang plank making my shirt ride up with every jump. I heard Edward take a staggering breath from behind me and I smiled.

_Eat your heart out buddy. _

_He was always so much fun to tease. _

_I know._

"You're going to be the death of me." I heard him say under his breath. I stopped at his silver Volvo and leaned on the bumper.

"What was that?" I asked innocently. He just shook his head and unlocked the trunk to pull the stroller out. "Can you just open it and put all the bags in, I need to go check the mail." I turned around quickly and felt my head spin and my stomach clench. "Yeah that dose it; no more Goldschager." I went and got Jakes mail and Leah's and then walked back to Edward just as he placed the last bag into the stroller. I went to grab the handles as his hand grabbed mine.

"I don't trust him with our.. I mean my daughter." He said as he looked longingly into my eyes. I threw his hands off mine and stared him down.

"He is better with YOUR daughter then her own mother is. You need to stop this whole jealousy thing and get over it. It's been a fucking year Edward." I spat quietly as I ripped the stroller from him and started back down the parking lot.

"I told you I would never give up on you, Bella and I meant it. He is not good enough." I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me tight into his chest. I sighed heavily and caught myself before I relaxed into his strong body.

_Get his hands off you fast or you're not going to be able to. _

_Why does he still have this affect one me?_

_Hummm… fist love and all that shit.._

"Edward please let me go." I said softly as I pulled myself from his arms. I turned around and look into his eyes. I brought my hand up and softly ram my fingers over his swollen eyes. I watched him wince slightly and I stifled a laugh.

"Bella." He sighed as he leaned into my hand.

"I am going to go back to my fiancée and you are going to go back to your wife." I placed a kiss on his cheek below his shiner and smiled sweetly. "And I will not tell Jake about this, I don't think you want the other eye matching this one." I lightly slapped his hurt cheek and turned to walk back to my house.

"I told you I wouldn't give up, Bella. I mean it." He yelled after me. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to Jake who was now walking up the gang plank with Gina resting on his hip and Sam trailing behind closely. He walked right up to me, handed me Gina and Sam's leash, and then stalked right up to Edward fists clenched tight at his side.

"It's been a fucking year; back the fuck off of my girl."Jake hissed as he looked down at Edward. Edward stood his ground and laughed into Jacobs face.

"She was mine way before she was yours, Mutt." I watched as Jacob started to shake with anger. I looked around to see Leah running up the gang plank with her boyfriend Embry right on her heels.

"That may be true to fucking leach. But she is mine now, she is going to be my wife and the mother to my children. So just remember that when you go and lie next to your WIFE tonight." Jake spat into Edwards face and I watched in horror as Edward clenched his fist and swung at Jake. I felt the tears sting my eyes as Gina started to cry in my arms. I saw Jake turn to the left and Edwards blow graze his cheek.

The next thing I know Jake slammed his fist into Edwards already busted up face, and then another one to his stomach.

"STOP." I screamed as I passed Gina to Leah and saw Embry wrap his arms around Edward putting himself between the two fighting men. "Jake please stop." I sobbed as I fell to my knees at his feet. "Please stop." I continued my mantra as I felt his arms wrap around my body.

"Shush baby its ok, it's done. I promise." Jake said soothingly into my hair as he started to rock up back and forth.

"So this is what you want Bella?" Edward screamed as Embry pinned him to his car. "I told you, I can' trust him with my daughter, let alone you." I jumped up from the ground and ran to Edward slapping him across the face sharply.

"You fucking Ass… you threw the first punch, not my Jacob. And for what?" I asked as I glared into his eyes. "Because you can't have what you want. You're like a spoiled child. Grow up. I am not a fucking toy that the two of you can fight over."

"You are mine, Bella." Edward spat as he fought Embry. For such a skinny guy that boy was strong. I looked at Embry and nodded my head for him to let go. Embry looked at Jake first and then dropped his arms. Edward fixed his shirt and then walked up to me and placed his hands on my face.

I felt Jacob move up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. I slapped Edward's hands off me and stepped back into Jacobs's body.

"I'm not." I whispered as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I belong with Jacob; I am going to marry him, not you Edward. Go home to your wife so she can take care of your face." I turned to Jake and ran my fingers over his reddened cheek. "Let's go home." he nodded his head and we walked back to Leah who handed me Gina. "I would like Jessica to come and get Gina on Sunday; I don't think I want to see you for a while." I said over my shoulder to Edward. I heard him say something but he was cut off by Seth telling him to get a move on.

ETETETETETETETETET

"I can't believe he didn't learn last night." Emmett said in awe as we told the gang the whole story a hour later. I was sitting on the couch cuddled into Jake feeding Gina as Alice and Rose shook their heads.

"What a fucking asshat." Jasper said as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. "Want one?" He asked us all. Jake and Emmett agreed and Jasper came back and passed them out.

"Alice so you mind if we do the shopping thing tomorrow?" I asked as I pressed a kiss to Gina's sleeping forehead.

"Yeah not a problem, maybe we can talk Mike and his little English guy to come."

"Did he call him?" I asked trying to change the subject into something more light hearted. Alice started to bounce up and down on Jaspers leg and clapped her hands eagerly. I watched his face turn red and his hands grabbed her hips calming her down instantly.

"Sorry baby," she cooed as she kissed his cheek and then turned back to me. "Yeah he called first thing this morning and they are out looking for a new bedroom set for the apartment." We all started laughing as my phone rang.

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

"Ugh it's Jessica." I cried as Jake handed me my phone and took the sleeping Gina to her crib up stairs. "Don't for get to turn on the monitor." I reminded him before I connected with Jessica. "Hey Jess everything is fine." I said before she could even say hello.

"Don't care. You think you can keep Gina till next Saturday?" she asked with a slur to her voice. I listened to the background noise and heard what sounded like slot machines.

"Jessica where are you?" I asked as I motioned Alice and Rose over and turned the phone on speaker.

"Vegas baby." She slurred and I heard Edward curse in the background.

"Jess, more money." His voice sounded even worse than hers did and Alice clamped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Jessica you know I have classes during the week." I sighed into the phone as I saw Jake walked down the stairs baby monitor in hand.

"Come on Bella, Jake owns his own shit you know he can take the time off so you can go to class." Jessica whined into the phone.

"I don't want that fucking pup watching my baby." Edward hissed form somewhere in the background.

"Shut up Eddie, or I will make your nose match your eyes." I heard the slap and Edward curse and couldn't hold back my own laughter.

"Jessica….." I laughed into the phone, she was now having a conversation with someone about how to make a proper Screaming Orgasm and I had to yell a couple more times before I finely got her attention. "Jessica, we will keep her, just have a good time on your week away and don't do anything stupid." I yelled into the phone and then hung up. I looked at Jake who was now shaking his head back and forth and smiling wearily.

"Maybe Leah can watch her while you are in class." I nodded my head and he pulled me into his lap.

"So what are we going to do for dinner?" Emmett asked as I buried my face into Jakes neck.

"How about we BBQ?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I have ribs in the freezer?" I said softly my voice being muffled by Jakes neck.

"Did I hear ribs?" Emmett bellowed as I heard him jump up and run to the kitchen. We all started laughing as I closed my eyes and relaxed against my man.

ETETETETETET

"Bella, Gina just fell asleep; why don't you just go home and get some homework done and I can bring her over once she wakes up?" Leah said into the phone as I was driving back home from my history class.

"Are you sure?" I looked into the mirror and saw the bags and dark circles that were standing out under my eyes now.

"Yes, I'm positive. But instead of homework why don't you go and take in a nap yourself." I laughed because that was just want I was thinking.

"Yeah you know I think I like that Idea. I have been so overwhelmed with moving, homework and Gina that sleep hasn't been one of my priorities."

"Well then go home and take some time for yourself. You know I don't have work tonight, maybe I will just keep her for the whole day and you and Jake and spend some one on one time together." She offered and I felt the smile tug at my lips.

"I so owe you Leah." We said our goodbyes and I turned the music up to drowned out the traffic. I can't believe it is already Friday. This week has been so….. Well hectic is the first word that pops into my mind. With the help of all my friends I have now completely moved into Jakes house, taking Gina to the 4 month baby check up that Jessica conveniently forgot about till the last fricking minute, Started doing my team composition paper in English, that might I add is 50% of my fucking grade, and had to deal with wedding planner Alice and all the 'we need to pick out this, and this, and this or you're not going to get where you want'.

"I need a vacation." I sighed as I pulled my clunker of a truck into my new parking space and rested my head on the steering wheel listening to the rest of _Addictive _by_ Saving Able._

A knock on the window woke me from the nap my body decided I needed while still leaning on the steering wheel. I looked up groggily in to the loving brown eyes of Jacob. I stretch my arms and back out from the uncomfortable position as I pulled the lock up and he opened the door.

"Little sleepy baby?" he chuckled as he helped me out of my truck and picked up my school bag. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my ear.

"Mmmmmm... Bed you say." I purred as I ran my hand around his waist and played with the hem of his dark blue work shirt. The smell of oil and garage filled my senses.

Never thought I would like the smell, but on Jake it was so tempting.

"I would love nothing more than to make you scream my name in more ways than one, but you my love need to get some sleep. You are going to make yourself sick."

"I can sleep when I'm dead." I said through a yawn. I watched as he dropped my bag on the couch and lead me to our bedroom. He helped take off my converse, jeans, and blouse as I stood like a zombie. I watched him rummage through his drawer and pull out one of his wife beaters. I smiled as he pulled it over my head, after removing my bra and then lead me to the bed.

"Now you sleep I will go down and figure out dinner." I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down to me.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered before I kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." He sighed as he pressed a kiss to my nose and tucked me in tighter. I watched through laden eyes as he closed the blinds and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Bells." I felt a warm hand softly caress my cheek; I hissed 'no' softly and then covered my head with the blankets. "Bella." He chuckled as my blanket got tugged lightly off my head. "Come on baby, you've been sleeping for 4 hours now. Dinner is done."

"Dinner?" I hummed as I opened my eyes slowly and looked into Jacob's rustic smiling face.

"I made your favorite."

"You with a side of strawberries and whipping cream." I teased as I stretched my legs and back out. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and took the hand that he had extended for me.

"That is your desert. I was talking about dinner." He laughed as he pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. He tongue lightly fluttered across my lips and I sighed into his mouth as I opened mine. Our tongues connected and I could taste rum. I pulled away and smiled.

"Mmmmm.. you taste like…" I leaned back in and licked his lips again. "You made my mother's pot roast?" No fucking way. Mom's pot roast was the best in the world. I don't know how she came up with the idea to add spiced rum to it, but God did it make it almost orgasmic in flavor.

"Yep." He said with a pop of the 'p'.

"Please tell me you also made mashed potatoes and green beans." I pleaded as we made it to the dining room and I saw that he had all the lights off and candles lit all over the place. "Oh Jake." I sighed as I looked around the room and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I called your mom and got her to tell me exactly how you like it all." He whispered into my ear and then kissed the soft spot right behind it.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I leaned back into his chest and then looked down at my clothing."Oh Jake I don't even look presentable for all this." I waved my hand around to the candles and the nicely set table with his grandmother's crystal. He turned me around and smiled wickedly down at me.

"No you're not." He said as he lifted the shirt off me and tossed it over his shoulder. Then he knelt down and started to tug my black boy shorts off. "These too." He hummed as his hands caressed my legs all the way to my feet. I took a sharp breath as he lifted up each of my feet and pressed a kiss to them before placing it back to the carpet. He stood up slowly placing open mouthed kisses on everywhere on my body his way up. "Now you are presentable."

"Well then.. Now you are not." I said huskily as I reached over and ran my hand under the waist of his shirt. He had just taken a shower and the scent of his body wash and shampoo assaulted my senses.

_Yeah so you thought he smelt tempting before. _

_Let's just say that Jake himself is tempting no matter what he smells like._

I felt his hard stomach muscles twitch as my nails lightly ran up him while pulling the shirt up with them. He bent down to allow me to pull the shirt over his head and I tossed it to join mine on the ground. I than lowered my hand to the waist band of his jeans to unbuttoned and lower the zipper. I watched in awe as they pooled to the ground and him straining against his big dog boxers. I knelt down before him and kissed his erection through the cloth.

"Fuck." He hissed as his fingers ran through my hair and I started to palm him lightly.

"Is everything still keeping warm?" I asked as I speed up my misdirection's and blew hot air into him. I looked up to see him throw his head back and nod. "Then I should have an appetizer." I said with a sly smile and grabbed the legs of his boxers and ripped them down his legs. His cock sprang up and slapped his belly button as he groaned. I took my tongue and followed the large vain on the underside of it before liking off the bead of precum. "Yummy." I hummed as I took his length into my hand and started to stroke.

I watched as his eyes opened and looked down at me. His eyes had turned so dark with lust that they looked black. I felt the wetness drip down my thighs and rubbed my thighs together for some type of friction. I started to make small circles on the tip with my tongue, while still holding his gaze. I watched his eyes try to roll back in his head but he forced himself to keep the connection. Without warning I lowered my mouth onto him and brought him all the way into my throat. His fingers tightened into my hair as he growled out a 'fuck'. I hummed and smiled as I bobbed my head on his cock, taking him all the way down my throat and then back out flicking my tongue over the tip on every pass.

"Good Bella your mouth …. So good." He stammered as his body started to shake. I looked up to him and winked as my hand traveled to cup his ass and I ran my finger it lightly across his hole. "Oh fuck me." He moaned as I put a little pressure against it. I dropped my hand between my legs and covered my fingers with my juices before bringing it back to him. I looked up and our eyes met as I pressed my middle finger into his tight hole, as I took him deeper into my throat and swallowed at the same time. "Oh.. my.. God." He yelled as I watched his teeth bite into his lower lip and felt his release jet down my throat. I pulled my finger out of his ass and made sure to lick up and excess goodness that I might have missed off his cock before he pulled me off the floor.

"Ready to eat?" I asked pretty pleased with myself, as I whipped the corners of my lips with my clean hand. I looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked hoarsely and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Just being you." I laughed as I walked into the kitchen and washed my hands. He made our plates and we sat side by side eating dinner with comfortable conversation.

"I think we should do naked dinners more often." He said after we had cleaned up the table and put everything away.

"How about every night?" I asked as I pulled him onto the couch with me and snuggled into his side. "What time do we need to go and get Gina?" I asked as I ran my fingers up and down his 8 pack.

"Well Leah said that she could keep her all night if we want her too." I looked up into his dark eyes and shook my head sadly.

"No, she goes home tomorrow. I want to spend a little more time with her. After last weekend I don't know when Edward is going to let me see her again." I explained as my fingers roamed lower to his happy trail. I smiled at myself when I felt his muscles react and his cock hit my hand.

"Are you really going to start that?" he growled as his lips captured my ear lobe and his hands started to caress my left breast. I nodded and lowered my hand lower to play with the trimmed curls that rested on his pelvic bone. His fingers started to roll my nipple and I moaned with the feelings it caused to shoot down to my core. "My turn?" he asked as he pushed me off him and kneeled on the floor before me. I looked him in the eyes, confusion filling mine. "Desert." He said simply with a raised eyebrow as he pushed me back onto the couch and lowered his lips to my slick core.

I entwined my fingers into his long black silky hair and hung on for dear life as his talented tongue and fingers did wonders on my body.

"Fuck me." I screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body, leaving me shaky and blissful.

"If you would prefer." He said huskily as he rose up licking his lips, wrapped my legs around his waist and thrust his cock into my sensitive heat.

"Oh fuck Jake." I screamed as another orgasm took over my body. His trust came faster and hard as I felt his body start to shake and his fingers dug into my hips.

_Yeah so going to be bruised tomorrow._

_Are you complaining?_

_NO fucking way._

_That's what I though._

"Bella." He grunted and he filled me with his seed as our orgasms came together. "Thank god for birth control, no more fucking condoms." He whispered between breaths as his body fell on top of mine. I ran my hands through his hair a couple times then pressed a kiss to his forehead after we gained our breaths back.

"Shower?" I asked as he got up off the floor and picked me up off the couch.

"Sounds perfect." I pulled his face to mine and ran my tongue across his lips tasting myself mixed with the beer he had for dinner.

"Almost as good as you." I hummed as he sat me down in the bathroom and turned on the water. Our shower was relaxing as we took our time to show each other just how much love we felt at that moment with every touch.

"So Jake can I ask you a question?" I said shyly as we were both pulling on our night cloths.

"Of course babe." He said as he pulled on his black cotton bottoms and a white wife beater.

_I think we should buy stoke in that company._

_Yeah with how many this baby has, we could be rich. _

"You told Edward that I was going to be the mother of your children." He turned to look at me and nodded with a smile. "Well, we have never had the talk on how many, and when and all that." I said as I pulled the purple tank top over my head that matched my night shorts.

"Bella I would be happy to fill a house with your children; say about a dozen, especially with all the work that I would be able to put into it." He winked as he walked over to me and pulled my hair out from my shirt for me. I looked at him in shock and he laughed. "Kidding babe. I was thinking maybe two. I don't care if they are boys or girls; I just want to see our perfect child running around with a mixture of you and me. And I am not in a hurry to have one yet, if that is what you are worried about. This week with Gina has proved to me that I just need a few years being selfish with you and your time. I'm not ready to share you yet." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Jake you know they are going to look like you, dark skin, eyes and hair; just plain perfect." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tight into me. "And I think two would be perfect, maybe in about 5 years, I'm not ready to share you either." He nodded his head in agreement and we stood there holding each other for a little while.

"Let's go get Gina and spend some time with her before they come back to get her." He released me and we walked hand and hand to Leah's to pick up our sotto daughter.

ETETETETET

"I thought Bells asked for Jess to come and get her?" I heard Jake ask the person at the door. I picked Gina up from her play and pack and carried her down stairs.

"Well, I came instead. Where's my daughter, dog?" Edward spat at Jake as I walked up behind him.

"She's right her Edward." I said as quietly as I could since Gina was still fast asleep. "Where is Jessica?"

"I left her ass in Nevada." He said angrily as he picked up the bags next to the door and walked up to his car. I felt Jake take Gina from my arms and nudge me out the door.

"Go Bells, he looks like he's been crying." I shook my head and looked down at the perfect sleeping Gina.

"Ok." I kissed him on the lips and turned to go and talk to Edward. I made it up to the parking lot just as he was slamming the trunk closed and smashing his fist into it. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"She fucking ran off." He whispered his back still to me. I took in a sharp gasp and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh Edward. I am so sorry." I said as I pulled myself away and moved to stand beside him leaning against his car.

"I should have known something was up. She was always on the phone at all hours of the night, hiding all of the phone records, and this trip." He gave a harsh laugh and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Let's just say that the reason for us to go was for her to see if she wanted him still." He was now running his fingers over the dent that he had just caused. "She wants a divorce, and nothing to do with Gina." I looked up into his eyes in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I jumped up on the truck to get my bare feet off the hot asphalt.

"She said she never wanted her in the first place. Said she would sign over all her rights. She wants half of everything; except Gina." He shook his head and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "How can a mother be that way to her own daughter?" I raised my arms out and he fell into them instantly.

"I don't know Edward, but you're not in this alone. Have you told your dad yet?" I whispered into his head as I ran my fingers through his soft hair just like I use to do when he was upset. I heard his moan; I stopped suddenly and pulled away. "Let's go back to the house and talk. Gina is still asleep so we have a little bit of time." I said as I jumped off his car and pulled him with me.

"I called dad a couple days ago and he is working on the papers." He explained as we walked through the door. I saw Jacob sitting on the couch feeding Gina watching Scooby Doo on TV. I giggled silently to myself as I walked over to sit next to him. Edward took a seat across from us and covered his face with his hands.

"What's going on?" Jake whispered into my ear.

"Jessica and I are getting divorced." Edward hissed as he stood up and started to pace the floor causing Sam to growl from his spot at Jacob's feet. He gave him a dirty look before continuing. "She wants nothing to do with Gina, and has decided that she is going to stay in Vegas. I don't know what I'm going to do; I'm just about to start my internship. How am I going to find someone to take her for all the hours I'm going to be working?"

"Wow." Jake said as he took the empty bottle from Gina and lifted her up to his shoulder to burp her. I watched as Jake pressed a kiss to her still hair and whisper 'love you' softly. I turned to see Edward looking brokenly at Jacob and Gina and placed a hand on jakes leg.

"I think He needs her right now." I whispered into Jakes ear and he nodded. He stood up and walked slowly to Edward.

"Edward." Jake said as he handed Gina to her father. Edward looked down at his little girl and I saw tears fill his eyes. He took her gently into his arms and held her close to his chest.

"Its ok love, I'm going to take care of you. Daddy won't leave you ever. It will just be you and me." He whispered into her neck as tears came streaming down his face.

"Edward you have us too."I said softly as I stood up and moved to stand next to Jacob. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in tight. "We will help whenever you need us." Edward nodded once to me and then looked at Jake; closed his eyes, shook his head.

"Thanks you two. I'm going to take Gina home now. I'll call you later Bella." Edward said as he placed Gina into her carrier, picked up the diaper bag and walked out the door.

"WOW." I said as I slumped into the couch, Jacob followed closely behind.

"He's going to need a lot of support." Jake said as he entwined our fingers and brought them to his lips.

"I know." I sighed as I closed my eyes and rested my head against his strong shoulders. "We need to call Emmett and Jasper; he is really going to need them now." Jake leaned over, picked up my phone and called both explaining everything; as I lay down with my head in his lap and drifted off the sleep with visions of Jacob, Edward and Gina floating in my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I could handle taking all the boys off her hands for a year or two….**_

"You better answer your fucking phone or I am going to rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat Edward Anthony Fucking Mason."I screamed as I paced the floor of our living room. I felt Jacob's warm hand rest on my hips and calmed down insistently.

"Did I tell you have ravishing you look tonight?" he asked in a husky tone as he pressed his lips to my neck and sucked on it lightly.

"Yes you did, but I love hearing it." I looked over to see my man looking like something right out of G fucking Q. I really didn't think he could pull off that white tuxedo with orange vest; but god I was so wrong. I will never ever go against Alice and her fashion sense. The white against his rustic skin and black hair made me just want to rip the offending thing off and rape him.

"I still can't believe we got Orange, but baby you rock that orange dress like nobody else." I took use for every to find a dress that I likes let alone one that was burnt orange. It fit my body perfectly, hung down to my ankles and had a slit that went all the way to my right hip. The bodice was the one part that sold me on the dress, It was a low cut bikini type top with studded straps and the highlight of the whole piece was the crystal studded broach.

"Is baby girl still sleeping?" I asked as I leaned into his arms and wrapped mine around him tightly.

"Was, till her loving auntie started screaming about ripping someone's balls off and stuffing them down their throat." I giggled into his chest and shook my head.

"He knew what today was, he knew we needed to be out of this house by 8 or Alice was going to have our first born." I said as I pushed myself away and picked up my phone again. He placed his hands over mine and lowered them to my side.

"Babe, its only 7:30, he only got off work 15 minutes ago. You know I am not his biggest fan, but give the poor man some slack." He said as he leaned into me and kissed right next to my lips, making sure not to mess up my lipstick.

"I know." I humped as I tossed my phone onto the couch and walked over to the kitchen sink. "I am just so excited to go out tonight; we haven't been able to go out in months. And you know this New Year's party is a big thing for Alice." I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his chest.

"I know bells, but you need to calm down. The man will be here, we will be on time, and Alice's creations will be on show for all the buyers to see."

"I can't believe she has this opportunity, and she chose all of use to be her models." I shook my head as I grabbed a glass and placed it into the dishwasher.

"Alice is going to kill you if you get water spots on that dress." He whispered into my ear, and then with the tip of his tongue started to run it lazily down my neck and around my collar bone, as his hands started to roam around my chest.

"I am so sorry." Edwards rushed voice yelled as our front door slammed open and Sam started barking like a storm. I heard Jake growl in my ear and I reached back and lightly massaged his enlarged member.

"Tonight." I whispered as I pulled away from him and went to where Edward was now stopped dead glaring at us. "Cutting it rather close aren't you." I said as I stood in front of him and tapped my Jimmy Choo metallic heeled sandal on the hardwood floor. I watched as his eyes took in my whole body, lingering on my hips and chest before finely meeting my eyes and licking his lips.

"WOW." He said as he took a step closed and picked up one of my ringlets that was resting on my naked shoulder. "You always did clean up nice."

"Humm, thanks, I think." I said as I glanced over to Jake who looked like he was about to pounce.

"Anytime." Edward said in his husky voice that still made my legs quiver.

_Get the fuck over it Bella; you are with a tall, dark, handsome man. You don't need this skinny, pale ass divorced one_. I shook my head and turned around to look for my clutch.

"Baby girl is up in her room. You're just dropping her off with Heidi and going to be there in time right?"

"Well I have to go home and change, pick up Tanya from her place, and then we will be there." He explained as I heard his steps walking to the stairs.

"But you'll be late." I said as I turned back around and saw him disappear up the stairs.

"I can't believe he is still seeing that Tanya chick." Jake hissed as he walked by me and petted Sam on his back. "That girl is just plain trailer park trash in high society clothing." I shook my head and growled low in my chest as I picked up my cell.

"All I have to say is if the bitch she puts one hand on you tonight, like she tried at Christmas, I am going to rip her to shreds and burn the pieces." I shoved my phone into my clutch a little too hard and they both fell to the floor scattering all its contents across the floor. "Shit." I cursed as I rolled my eyes and started to lift up my dress so I could kneel down to pick it all up.

"I love it when you get all possessive." Jake said as he knelt before me, running his fingers down my calf on his way down and picked up everything that had scattered on the floor. "But you, my beautiful woman, have nothing to worry about." He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my engagement ring.

"I have seen enough." Edward said as he stepped into the living room, Gina snuggled into his neck sleeping soundly. "I will see you both there. Thanks for watching her for me on such short notice." He nodded his head and then walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"What the fuck?" I said as I looked back down at Jake who still held my hand and a sly smile on his face.

"No clue." He shrugged. "Ready to go?" he said as he stood up and wiped off his knees. "We still need to take Sam to Leah's." I looked at the clock and saw that we had less than 10 minutes to get to the Red Lion ballroom.

"Thank God we are only 2 minutes away." I huffed as I walked out our door arm and arm with my Jacob. "Alice is going to kill us for being late."

"I can't believe this." Alice hissed as she watched Edward and Tanya walk through the door. Tanya was just another Jessica, the only deferens is that she had strawberry blond hair and stood at almost 6 feet tall. Alice ran up to the towering Tanya wagging her finger. "I told you to wear silver shoes not chrome. Did you not see the silver on the dress?" Tanya dress was an eggplant color that looked like Alice took a tulip and turned it upside down added a few crystal ascents and was done. Not one of her best works if I say so myself.

"Thank God _she_ got that one." Rose hissed into my ear. "I think that is the only dress that Alice as ever designed that I just downright hate." We both started giggling and I turned to hide my face in Jacob's chest.

"Do you not understand that this is my life here?" Alice's voice came out in a sob as she ran out of the room. I gave Edward a glare; he just shrugged his shoulder and looked over to Tanya who looked bored with the world, picking her fake nails.

"Let's go Rose. We have calm down duty now thanks to Edwards little play toy." I said a little load as I took her hand and we ran after Alice. We finely found her sitting in the bathroom with her face in her hands mumbling about 'A stupid bitch who couldn't even tell the difference between chrome and silver.'

"Pixie." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe her. Dose she not know that this is a once in a lifetime chance for me. There is only one student in the whole state that is picked to do this, and it was me. And now Edwards's new Barbie doll is going to fuck it all up." She slammed her hand done on to her knee and the winced with the force. "This one day will make or break my whole career."

"So, tell her to go home." Rose offered up with a sly smile. I slapped her arm and gave Alice a hug.

"Alice, I have a pair of Silver heels at home, I could send Jake to go get them for us." She looked up at me with loving eyes and jumped up and down.

"Would you really." I nodded and she jumped a few more times then stopped. "No you can't send Jake we need him, you guys go out first." She slumped back down onto the chair and looked lost into the mirror.

"Then send Edward." Rose said making Alice jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Perfect. Ok, let's go show these people how great Alice really is." We all linked arms and walk out of the bathroom. I slid in behind Jake how was talking to Emmett about the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 that was brought in yesterday to his garage for some body work.

"Baby?" I hummed into his ear as I placed a small kiss to it and wrapped my hands around his waist. His hand came up to cove mine as he finished his sentence and then turned to look at me.

"What's up Bells?"

"could you give Edward to key to our place, Tanya needs to borrow my silver Carlos." He smiled at me and shook his head before retrieving his keys and handing them over.

"I'm glad we got Leah to watch Sam, or Edward would have walked out of there without his balls." He laughed and I saw Emmett slap him on his shoulder as I walked away.

"Ok. This is how this is going to work." I said as I walked up to Edward and Tanya who were talking quietly in the corner. They both looked at me with forced smiles; I just forced one of my own and slapped the keys into Edwards's hand. "Go into my room, my shoes are in the small closet to the left of the bathroom. There is a pair of silver Carlos Tuxedo sandals on the third shelf. Grab them and get your ass back here ASAP." He looked down at the keys and then back at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Jacob trusts me?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Let's just put it this way. He knows how important this night is for Alice; and he would do anything to help out a friend to make sure that her night is perfect." I say him shake his hand slightly as he looked over to Tanya.

"Oh for fucks sake. They are the same fucking color. Silver, chrome; who the fuck would know the difference?" he huffed as she slammed his fits onto her hips and glared me down.

"Anyone with any fashion sense." I spat back before turning back to Edward. "You need to hurry; you guys are up in like 30 minutes. Oh and She," I pointed at Tanya with a tight smile. "is not allowed into my house." I said right before turning around and walking back to my man.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Everyone loved Alice's designs and there was even talk about a couple companies wanting to discuss contracts for a dress line. I never thought being a model was so much work, but with everyone coming up to you, touching, feeling and scrutinizing your every curve it kind of wears you down. By the time the clock hit midnight and all the cheers, screams, and first kisses were finished we spent the next two hours dancing, drinking, and just being us before going home and passing out in pure exhaustion.

ETETETETETETET

"Bella, you look like shit." Taylor my team partner said as my head feel onto the library table.

"No, I'm fine let' get this done." I said into the grain of the table.

"If your ass is sick, I don't want to be near you." I felt his hand moving around to feel my forehead and he held it there. "Dang, girl you are burning up." I looked up at him and tried to stand up, but the aches in my muscles and the dizziness in my head were too much to take.

"Yeah maybe I should go home." I whispered as I sat back down and cradled my head in my hands. I waited for the dizzy spell to subside before picking up my backpack, looking for my keys. I felt his hand cover mine and I stopped to look up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled my bag away.

"Looking for my keys?" I asked more than said.

"You're not going to drive in your condition." He took both his messenger bag and my backpack off the table and helped me stand up. "I'll drive you home and Jake can come get your beater later." He said as he practically carried my worn out body out of the library and poured me into his BMW coupe'. "Throw up on the leather girl and I will make you write the whole paper by yourself." He said as we started down the road.

"Funny Tay." I hummed as I rested my head on the cool window. I had to have fallen asleep because the nest thing I knew I was being carried into my front door and placed onto my couch.

"You're lucky I'm such a great guy, and love's your ass to pieces." He said as he walked out of my view and returned a minute later with a large bottle of purple Gatorade. "Grape, my lady." I giggled a little and took a small drink.

"Thank you so much Tay." I sighed as I snuggled into the couch, as I kicked off my shoes and half assed pulled the throw blanket over my chilled body.

"I called Jake, he said he had to wrap up a few things and he will be right home." Taylor said as he sat in the chair and turned on the TV.

"Tay you can go home, I'll be fine till he gets home." I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into my couch and blanket.

"I was told under no circumstances can I leave this house with you here alone." He said with a smug smile on his face and looked back at our TV. "Now shut up woman, I'm looking for the CSI I missed last night." I heard the beginning sounds of CSI before falling into a dream less sleep.

"Thanks Taylor." I head Jake say as I was awoken to a stirring in my stomach.

_Oh God no.. Not the throwing up part._

_Run… now …_

I shot up from the couch and ran to the bathroom hand clenched over my mouth. I heard Taylor's laughter as I fell in front of the toilet and emptied my stomach. I felt my hair being lifted and a cold washrag rested on the back of my neck.

"Kill me please." I whined as I rested my head on the cool bowl and closed my eyes.

"Can't do that Bell's" I head Jake chuckle as he pulled me up and held me close. "I couldn't live without you." he said as he kissed my forehead and pulled back sharply. "Oh baby your burning up." He brought the cool cloth to my face and started to wipe it down.

"I have already heard that today." I huffed as I pushed him away and started to walk to the stairs. "Do we have any Threa-Flu?" I said as I pulled myself slowly up the stairs, Jake following close behind.

"I think I used that last of it last time." He said as he helped to remove my jeans and t shirt. I fought with my bra as he went to get my purple flannel sleep pants and the matching long sleeve shirt. After fighting with my shirt I fell into bed and pulled myself into the fetal position cursing under my breath.

"I hate this Jake." I whined as I felt his body snuggle up behind mine.

"Do you want me to run to the store and get you some?"

"Do you mind?" I felt him shake his head and press a kiss to my shoulder. "And you may want to call Edward and tell him to take baby girl to mom's I don't want her around this."

"Will do. I will be home soon." I heard him gallop down the stairs and the front door slam shut right before I fell asleep once more. I load bang woke me from my strange dream. I looked at the clock and saw that I was only out for about 15 minutes. I heard the sound once more and furrowed my brow.

"Sam." I hissed as I pushed myself out of bed and staggered to the shut door. "He better not have turned over the garbage again." I rolled my eyes as I opened my door and stepped right on top of a sleeping Sam.

_What the fuck?_ If Sam is here, than who is? I stopped dead in my tracks and shushed Sam before he should make a noise as I listened for anymore from down stairs. The sound of something crashing to the floor came once again and I covered my mouth as I pulled in Sam's collar and pulled him into our room. I crawled to the side of the bed and looked for a phone.

"Fuck." I said under my breath when I remembered that I brought the phone down stairs this morning. I looked around the room to see if I had anything I could use as a weapon and found Jakes metal baseball bat laying under the bed. I felt my stomach clench and jolt and had to cover my mouth once more so that I didn't throw up on my floor. I crawled over to the bathroom and as quite as I could empty my stomach. I gasped as I felt Sam's went nose nuzzle my back and fell onto my ass.

"What am I going to do?" I asked Sam as I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his neck. "I can't even walk, how in the hell am I going to protect myself from a burglar?" I head another sound from down stairs and I crawled over to the door opening it slowly. I told Sam to stay and I continued to crawl to the stairs, noticing that Jake had closed the bottom door. I sighed in relief.

_At least that will give me a little bit of surprise._

_Yeah because a sick little girl with a metal baseball bat wouldn't be a surprise at all._

_Well at least I have the… Fuck, the bat._ I looked behind me and saw it lying on the floor next to the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Jakes voice yell as I pressed my ear to the door.

"Oh God please be careful Jake." I cried as I reached up to the door knob but stopped dead as I heard a female voice come through the door.

"I came to see my Jakey." The sickly high pitched voice sang as I dropped my arm.

_What the fuck? _

_You know you are saying that a lot lately?_

_Shut up._

"How did you get in?" I heard him ask with the sound of the shutting door.

"I copied the key on New Year's when Edward was in looking for the shoes. Just told him I needed to run and get new hoes." I heard the sound of jangling keys and a noticeable giggle.

_Oh My God.. Its Tanya…._

"Keep your voice down, Bella is upstairs sleeping." I heard Jake hiss and his footsteps coming toward the very door she was listening though.

"I can be quite." I felt my eyes grow large and I covered my mouth before I could gasp out load.

"Get your hands off me." I heard him yell.

"But Jakey, I want you." I heard her coo as I clenched my hands into fists and pulled myself into a standing position. "And I know you want me too."

"The only thing I want from you is the key to MY house and your ass out of it."

"Come on Jake I know you want me. I saw that on Christmas when you kissed me."

_He never told me they kissed, just that she grabbed his ass._

_Well maybe it slipped his mind…_

_Oh yeah because kissing someone other than your fucking fiancé is something that can slip your mind. _

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." I felt relief wash over me slightly before her voice came once again.

"Yes, but you didn't pull away, now did you."

"I think I have heard enough." I screamed as I slammed open the door and stared at a very pissed off Jacob and a half naked Tanya. "You fucking kissed this whore?" I yelled at Jake. I saw his eyes widen in fear and it was all I needed.

"Bell's it's not what you think?" he stammered as he took a few steps to me and I backed away.

"What else could I think? You fucking kissed her at my mother's house. What were you sleeping under the fucking mistletoe and thought her slimy lips were mine?" I watched him nod his head and I slammed my weak fist into the wall. "I can't deal with this shit." I walked over and picked up my backpack and walked to the front door.

"Bella Please." He called after me as I walked up the gang plank.

"I don't think I want to talk to you right now." I cried as I walked up to his car and unlocked it.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stopped the door from closing. "You're to sick to drive baby."

"Don't you dare call me baby." I spat at him as I pulled on the door. "Go play with your little friend Tanya, she's problem missing you right now." I cried as I kicked him in the chin with my bear foot.

"Bella you know I only want you." he said as he knelt before the open door and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No Jake, no I don't. If you did you wouldn't have kissed her." I pushed at his head and started the car.

"I didn't kiss her." He hissed as he tried to take the key from the ignition.

"STOP IT." I screamed as I slapped at his hand and shoulders. "I need to… I need to think..."

"Bella I love you." I looked down and saw tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Please don't let her lies take you away from me." I shook my head and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Just let go and let me think, ok?" I cried as I felt my stomach clench once more and I held down the bile that tried to come up my throat.

"Please be careful." He said softly as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and I will have you as my wife. We will get through this." He stood up and closed the door before I could say a word.

I pulled out of the parking lot and just let my body drive without thinking. Less than 10 minutes later I pulled up to the curb and threw myself out of the car. I practically crawled up the walkway and fell into the door as I rang the bell. I fell to the tile floor as the door opened and look up into worried green eyes.

"Bella." He gasped as he picked me up from the floor and carried me into the house. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he placed me onto his leather couch and pressed his hand to my forehead. "Oh baby your burning up." I watched though tear filled eyes as Edward walked to the kitchen and brought me back with a couple pills and a bottle of water. I took the pills and drank down some water before snuggling into the corner of the couch. I watched as he picked up Gina and placed her into her swing before coming back to me and pulling me into his lap. "Ok what did the dog do?" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"He kissed her." I cried as I buried my head into Edward's chest and he held me till I fell asleep.

**A/N. Ok sorry this one took so long, But real life is kicking my ass. LOL.. And I have been writing a couple other stories that I have swimming around in my head. I am thinking I am going to keep this story as a once a month posting.. it will make it easier for me to not feel so bad when I can't get to it every week.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own.. But you all know that already..**_

"You know you need to talk to him." I rolled over in the king size waterbed and snuggled into one of the many useless pillows with a deep sigh.

"I know, Allie." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella, the boy is worried sick." I knew she was trying to help, but God couldn't she give me some time to think.

"Alice I have only been gone for 3 fucking days." I chided as I heard the door open. I turned my head to see Edward holding a tray and smiling his crooked grin. "Hold on Allie, Edward just walked in."

"Asshole." I heard her breath and I chuckled under my breath.

"I have your soup, and tea." He walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the side table, before placing a hand on my forehead and frowning. "No fever this morning." I nodded and sat up.

"Yep feeling much better, I think I am going to go home today."

"Are you sure, I mean you can stay here as long as I need." He rushed out as he took my left hand and entwined his fingers with mine. "Still got them cold hands."

"Cold hands, Warn heart." I said halfheartedly as I looked at our entwined fingers and sighed as my engagement ring sparkled in the bright morning sunlight. I pulled my hand from his and wrapped it around the hot mug of tea.

"That's what I have been told." He looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Isabellllllaaaaa Marie Swan." I faintly heard from my cell.

"Alice." I said as I picked it back up and smiled wryly at Edward who nodded and patted my leg.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me." He stood up and walked to the door. "Just so you know I have loved taking care of you." he said before shutting the door behind him. I took another deep breath as I brought the phone to my ear.

"What the fuck was that?" Alice screamed.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Don't you dare act like everything is peachy keen. That man was full coming on to you, and you better not be falling for his shit." I rolled my eyes and took a drink of the peppermint tea. "You do remember that you have a man worried sick about you sitting by the phone right?"

"Yes I think I do have a vague recollection of that, what was his name again…" I tapped my finger to my chin. "Oh yeah the fucking Tanya kissing ass."

"Bella, I ripped him a new one about that, believe me so did everyone else. Hell he even got bitched slapped a couple times by Mike _and_ Mr. sexy accent Logan" I smiled at that knowing full well my friends would do something just like that. "And then AFTER he took all the abuse we gave him, he told us what happened." I took once again another deep breath and released it slowly from my nose. "Wait, ok hear me out."

"Fine." I sighed as I picked up my soup and started to drink the broth.

"Ok so you know how he went and laid on the couch after dinner while we were cleaning up." I nodded my head and then giggled when I realized she couldn't see me. "Did you just nod your head?"

"Yeah." I gigged once again.

"Dork. Ok well he said that he was just lying there with his eyes closed listing to us gossiping when he felt someone lean over him and run their fingers up his chest. He said your name and then the lips were on him." I stiffened up and clenched my jaw just thinking about that slut putting her lips, fuck any part of her diseased body on my man. "When he opened his eyes and saw it was her and not you he pushed her off of him and started to ream her a new one. He even said that while he was doing it both you and Edward walked in." I did remember that part vividly.

"I remember that, he said that she grabbed him and he was telling her to back off. But why didn't he tell me she kissed him?" I heard her sigh.

"I don't know Bell. Emmett and Jasper asked him the same thing, all he said was 'would you have told Alice or Rose that their ex boyfriends new girl friend just kissed you in her parents' house?'" I nodded once again and then looked out the window to see sail boats already sailing on the Columbia River.

Edwards Condo had such a wonderful view, I loved being able to sit and watch all the boats gliding by over the last 3 days. The condo its self was spectacular in design; three bedroom, two and a half bath, kitchen was beyond gourmet, and a marble fireplace was the main focus in the living area that made you want to snuggle together on a cold night and relax.

"Fuck." I hissed as I watched the boats swiftly float by. "I have to give him that one don't I?" knowing I wasn't expecting an answer Alice kept quite. I got up from the bed and pulled Edwards U of O hoddie over my head against the chilled room, and started to collect all the discarded tissues around the room. "I need to talk to him."

"Yeah." She said and I knew she was smiling. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7 in the morning.

_I wonder if I should just go straight to his garage or home and wait for him._

"He's home, he has been having Seth take care of the shop so he can be home when you decide to come back." My eyes widened and I felt like such an ass.

"Oh God." I sighed as I tossed all the tissues into the garbage can and looked around for my things. The second day that I got here Alice and Rose brought me a bag with a few of my favorite sick pajamas; sweats and a couple of Jakes baggy t shirts. "I thought he gave up on us, I mean he only called once and it was to see if I was feeling any better."

"Yeah he does Bella; he was giving you your needed space to think. He has called and talked to Edward everyday to see how you are doing. " I smiled to myself because I knew that even with the hatred that Jake felt for Edward right now, he would go against his feelings just to see how I was doing. "Go home Bella, talk to the man that you love and are going to marry and work this out. Don't let HER take it all away." I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed at the warmed over death person looking back. "Hey so what did Edward say about all this anyway?" I laughed and sat at on the end of the bed while trying to run my fingers through my hair.

"Well after I sobbed for like a day or two, I finely got out what happened and he went right to the phone and told her to fuck off and he never wanted to see her again." We both started laughing. "It was priceless; I just wish that I could have heard everything the slut said." I shook my head.

"Wow that man sure has had bad taste in women since you." I had to agree.

Yeah I was thinking the same thing.

"Ok Miss. Fix it I am going to go home and talk to my man. I love you Alice, and you tell the boys I love them too ok."

"Bella, and don't forget it is Roses birthday bash on Saturday."

"How could I forget? I can't wait till yours; we are so going to go Darcelle's. Gonna make all the guys go with us too."

"Hell yeah, only one more months." She screeched and I heard her hands clapping wildly. "Men of Darcelle's, watch out comes Alice."

"Your gonna wake up the whole city of Vancouver Alice." I laughed as I picked up my bag and opened the door. "Ok I am going to get out of here, I will call you later and you can fill me in on all the happenings for Rose." We said our quick goodbyes and hung up. I picked up the tray with the now empty bowel and mug and made my way to the kitchen.

"What do you mean you haven't sealed the deal?" I heard Edward hiss from the living room of his condo. "What the fuck am I paying you for?" I stopped in my tracks and leaned on the wall.

Wow he is pissed; I haven't heard him ever talk to anyone like that other than Jessica.

"No, I told you what you needed to do. What you lost your touch?" I looked around the corner and saw him pacing the room. "I practically served him to you on a silver platter." I watched him pinched the bridge of his nose and then hastily run his fingers through his bronze hair.

Ok now I know he's beyond pissed. I shivered as I pulled myself tighter into the wall and closed my eyes, just waiting for something to be smashed into the wall. This is one of the many things about him I didn't miss, his anger. I remember one time when he and I were fighting over something and he picked up my crystal decanter from my grandfather and smashed it into the wall. I was so devastated over that, I think I went almost a month without talking to him.

"God damnit, what do I have to drug the man and put him in your fucking bed." He hissed into the phone right as I heard something thump into the wall. "No I'm not going to calm the fuck down, she is going home today you wasted all your time doing what, your nails?"

_Wait a minute? Why would anyone care if I was going home today_? I felt my phone start to vibrate in my bra and scurried to get it before the song started. I pressed ignore without even looking and went back to listening to Edward.

"Maybe I will just cut my losses and do this alone; you don't seem to have your heart into it." I heard him sigh and then the groan of his leather chair. "Don't start with that shit now Tanya. Yeah you did good at Christmas, could have pushed a little more though." I felt my heart stop and had to slam my hand over my mouth to stop the gasp the tried to escape. "I told you I am willing to do anything to get her back. The boy is weak, all you have to do is flaunt what your daddy bought you and you could have him in bed in no time."

"You fucking asshole." I cursed him under my breath before tip toeing back to the bedroom I had spent my last few days in. I closed the door quietly behind me as I slid to the floor and cradled my head with my hands. "I can't believe he is behind it all." I looked around the room and felt the tears start to sting my eyes. "I need to get out of here." I stood back up and leaned my head onto the door to see if I could hear him just as the door opened. I jumped back with a gasp.

"Bella? What are you doing?" his voice was sweet and innocent. I looked at him in awe as I shook my head and cleared my throat trying to hold my composer.

_Well what I want to do is rip you're fucking head off and piss down your throat. _

_Oh better yet how about shoving a red hot fire prod up your anal ass. _

"I'm going home. I'm feeling so much better now and I need to go and get caught up an all the class work I have missed." I bent down to pick up my bag and forced a smile to my lips as I stood back up. "I want to thank you for taking care of me and listing to me about Jake."

"You know I will always be here for you Bella." He reached his hand out and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek to my lips. "If you need a place to stay, you are always welcome." He ran his thumb over my lips and I shivered causing the cocky fucker to smile; unknown to him it was in disgust and not lust. I brought my hand up and removed his from my face.

"I'll keep that in mind." I put both my overnight bag and backpack on my shoulder and started to walk out the door. "I will get your hoodie back to you soon, ok?" He followed me out to the front door and placed his hand on my lower back.

_Get your lying fucking hand s off me_. I screamed in my head as I bit my lips to keep quite.

"You know he didn't even call once to check up on you the whole time you were here?" He looked me in the eyes without a flinch and right there and then I knew that he went into the right profession. He could lie with the best of them; daddy taught him well.

"Yeah." Was all I could get out before reaching out for the knob.

"He doesn't love for you like you deserve to be loved." His fingers reached for some lose hair that had fallen over my face; I pulled back and fixed it myself.

"Well than that is something that I will just have to deal with." I opened the door and took a step out.

"I still do." He said quietly and I froze. "And so does Gina."

Yeah you love me so much you are willing to rip my life apart just to get what you want. I rolled my eyes before turning back to him and forced another smile.

"I know, and I love her with all my heart." I felt my stomach clench just thinking about how my baby girl was going to be raised by this man. "I need to get home, I smell." I forced a chuckle and looked down at my baggy outfit. Alice would be appalled.

"You can take a shower here you know?" he took hold of my hand and tried to pull me back into the hall. I pulled back and took two steps back.

"No I need to go home I want clean clothes to put on. Don't worry about me Edward, Jake will be at work when I get home and I will have time to get ready to talk to him about where are life is going to go now."

_Oh I sure am, I'm going to tell him how fucked up my step brother is and what he and his little slut did to break us up._

"Just be careful with him, I don't want him losing his temper with you like he did with me." I clenched my jaw and just nodded.

"I'll be careful." I said as calmly as I could and started to make my way to my car. "Give baby girl a kiss for me, bye Edward." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

Through the whole short ride home I screamed everything I want to say to Edward out into the highway. I had slammed my fist into the steering wheel and dashboard so many times that it was cracked open and bleeding. I jumped out of the car and ran full speed down the slick gang plank and straight to my Jacob. I slammed into the door and tried to get my shaking hands to work and get the key in the small fucking whole. I had tears flooding from my eyes as the door swung open before I could even turn the knob. I fell into Jacobs open arms and held on for dear life.

"Baby." He sighed as he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He ran his hands lovingly up and down my back and I stared up into his beautiful sorrow filled brown eyes.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed as I reached up and ran my fingers over his lips. He had dark circles under his eyes that looked like he hadn't slept in days. He closed his eyes and started to shack his head.

"No baby, I'm sorry. I should have tol.." I covered his mouth with my fingers and he pulled me closer to his perfect chest.

"I know." I pulled myself up and pressed my eager lips to his. "I love you so much Jacob, I am sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should have stopped and listened to you over her." I felt his chest contract and a tear fall from his eye down onto my nose.

"I thought I lost you." he whispered as he leaned his head down and held me tighter.

"Never." I sighed as I buried my head into his chest and just sat there enjoying the loving arms of the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I pulled myself away from him and closed my eyes. "I have something to tell you that you are not going to like." I said through clenched teeth. I opened them just in time to see fear fill his eyes.

"Bella, please don't tell me that you and Edward…" his fist clenched and his breathing got very fast and shallow. I placed my hand over his heart to try to calm him down.

"No baby, I would never do that to you." I felt him relax instantly. "But what I do have to say has to do with Edward." he nodded his head and I took a deep breath. "Ok so when I was about to leave today I overheard him talking to someone over the phone. He was really pissed off, so I stayed back and just listened thinking that maybe it was one of the guys from the firm. Well it wasn't, it was Tanya, and he paid her to kiss you and to try to sleep with you so that I would leave you and go crawling back to him." I rushed out the last part as I felt his body tense back up and he started shaking.

"He has gone way to fucking far this time." Jake hissed as he stood up and started walked to the door. Sam growled next to him and fallowed him out. I jumped off the couch and pulled Jake back in. "You are not going to stop me the man needs his ass kicked for this." He growled as I put my hands on each side of his face and pulled him down to me.

"Jacob Please calm down, believe me he is going to get what is coming to him, just not right now." I watched as the corners of his lips lifted slightly before my lips crashed into his. "Take a shower with me?" I asked as I pulled away and started to walk to the stair way. "I have 3 days to make up for." I threw over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs.

Two hours and six, oh yeah I did say six, orgasms later Jake and I were cuddled in bed together taking a much needed rest.

"I missed you so much." I said as I ran my fingers across Jakes abs down to the perfect V.

"Baby you need to stop teasing." He groaned as I felt his body shiver.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not a tease when I fully expect to deliver?" I cooed as I lowered my lips to his pebbled nipple and kissed it before nibbling on it. He hissed as his fingers entwined in my hair and tugged lightly. My hand made it down to his semi soft cock and I wrapped my hand around it. "Ready for another round?" I cooed into his chest as I lowered my head slowly to his cock. I took a long lick from the base to the tip and felt his twitch as he hardened instantly. "You taste so fucking good baby."

"Bella." He groaned as I wrapped my lips around him and slammed him into the back of my throat. "Fuck." He cursed as his fist tightened into my hair and he started to move my head for me. I ran my fingers lightly over his sack before massaging it. "I love fucking your hot, wet mouth." He moaned as I hummed around him. "But…" he said as he pulled my head from him and looked into my lust filled eyes.

"But." I whispered as I licked my lips and pouted as I looked into his eyes and then back down at his twitching member.

"But." He said as he pulled my hair forcing me to move up to his and placed a kiss on my swollen lips. "I would rather fuck your tight, wet pussy." I swear that if I was standing at that minute I would have fallen like a puddle of goo in the floor.

"Then what are you waiting for." I whispered over my shoulder after I moved onto my hands and knees, my ass up in the air just waiting for my man to claim me. I saw the look of pure lust fill is dark eyes and shivered as he pushed himself off the bed and took hold of my hips. I felt the tip of his rock hard cock slid between my dripping lips and closed my eyes in anticipation as his fingers dug into my flash. He took his time sliding himself up and down my slit making my legs tremble in need before thrusting harshly into me.

"Fuck." We both yelled together as his thrust continued relentlessly into me.

"Harder." I gasped as his fingers dug into me more and he growled with each thrust.

"You want harder Bella." He hissed as he slammed into me causing my elbows to buckle and my head to fall into the mattress.

"Yes.. please.. more." I cried as he continued to plow into me. I felt one of his hands move from my hips and the sting of it slapping my ass. I felt the tightening in my core as my climax built up. "Yes… YES… YES…" I screamed as my body shook and my pussy clamped around his cock in a mind-blowing orgasm.

"BELLA." He yelled right as he stopped his movements and he filled me with his hot seed. I felt his sweat covered body fall on top of my back and his lips place light kisses on my shoulders. "I love you Isabella. Thank you for coming back to me." He whispered into my skin.

"There is no where else I want to be." I sighed as my eyes threatened to close. I barely registered him removing himself from me and laying us down on the bed.

ETETETETETET

"Well I for one think Jasper, Jacob and I need to go over there and kick his ass." Emmett said as he paced our living room slamming his clenched fist into his other hand.

"I'm all for that." Both Jasper and Jacob said together.

"Wait a minute boys." Alice said as she held onto Jaspers arm. "I think we can do something better that causing a little bit of physical pain that will be healed over a couple days.

"A little bit of pain was far from what I was thinking." Jacob hissed as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his side. I had just finished tell the gang everything that I learned from Edward's, and needless to say they were all none too happy.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean I want to make him regret what he did, but at the same time I never want to see his sneaky face again." I sighed as I watched Emmett continue to pace the room.

"Babe come sit down please." Rose said as she patted the seat beside her. I watched as he looked at her and to the couch before tossing his arms in the air and sitting down.

"What if you and Jakey boy just go to his house and fuck in his living room floor?" Mike said as he snuggled closer to Logan's side. "Making his watch the whole thing of course."

"And how do you plan on 'making him' watch?" Jasper asked while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well I think Logan and I have a couple spare handcuffs at home we can add to the cause." He surged as he looked over at Logan who was smiling brightly and nodded his head.

"Oh my God… Too much information." Emmett yelled as he buried his head into Rose's chest. I just shook my head and looked at Jacob who had a face like he was really contemplating that idea.

"NO." I said firmly.

"But baby." Jake said with a smile leaning into my ear. "Think of how much he would hate seeing me filling you up more than he ever could." He whispered and I felt a shiver course through my spine.

"No," I said a little less conviction as I thought of the look on Edwards face when I screamed with pleasure while Jacob pounded into me.

"I know your thinking about it." He said as he kissed my ear and ran his hand up my thigh.

"No." I said once more but couldn't hide the smile that was pulling at my lips.

"Ok you too." I heard Rose say as I leaned in and kissed Jake on the lips.

"Ok Well Mike that is one idea." I cleared my throat and smiled at him lovingly. "But I want to do something that will really get to him." I looked over at Rose and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh please Rose; you are the most conniving bitch I have ever known." I huffed. I watched as her face change from slight anger to full happiness.

"Why thank you Isabella." I watched as she brought her hands together and started to move them together looking more like an evil genius than my best friend of 20 years. "I may have an idea or two."

**Ok so I know this took some time to get to, but I have my other story "Friends with Bennies' that I have been spending most of my time on. It is going to be my main story I am working on. I'm not going to give up on this one don't worry. I won't leave you all hanging…**

**SO does anyone have any ideas as to what Miss. Rose is thinking?**

**Push that little button and tell me what you think…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But you already knew that…**

**Ok yeah so 5 whole months and yeah sorry.. just… SORRY… **

**only reason I have is I was stuck on how to do this part that I just couldn't write it..**

**The next chapter will not take this long.. **

**I am already writing it… **

"Ok, so call me when you land tomorrow?" I said as Edward got out of the car and pulled his carryon out of the backseat. He looked up with his crooked smile and winked at me before leaning over and kissing Gina's cheek.

"Be good for Bella, ok baby doll?" he cooed as she smiled up at him. "I'll miss you."

"She always is." I laughed as he walked around the car and I took a deep breath.

_Almost Bella, come on girl you can do this._

I heard his knuckles tap on the glass and forced a smile onto my face as I pushed the auto down button. I closed my eyes as he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"I'll miss you, too." he whispered as I turned my head from his lips and he leaned his forehead onto my temple.

"Yeah me too." I said as I patted his cheek and closed my eyes.

"Still too soon?" he humped as he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed not so lightly. I shook my head and I heard a light growl come from his chest. "Bella it has been almost three months."

"I know Edward, but come on I was engaged to him." I explained as I did everything in my power not to look into his eyes.

"Yeah cuz that stopped you last time." I heard him say under his breath and had to fight with myself to keep my anger in check.

"Do you really want to do this right now Edward?" I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and tapped my foot on the breaks. I felt his fingers glide over my cheek and cringed when it lightly went over my lips.

"I'm sorry Love; I will wait as long as you need me to. I'm just being an ass." I felt his lips on my cheek and then he pulled back.

"Yes. Yes you are." I sighed as looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, take care of our little girl while I'm gone."

"Always do." I cooed out sarcastically as I watched him blow a kiss to Gina and then walk to the airport doors. "Thank God." I blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and pulled away from the drop off curb. "I swear baby girl, your father is a butt." I chuckled as she giggled in the back seat and blew bubbles.

I picked up my phone and dialed Alice as I pulled onto the freeway.

"So drop numb nuts off already?" was the first words out of her mouth. I hummed as I turned the radio on for Gina. "Did he try anything this time?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take Alice, I mean just last might I woke up to him laying in bed with me, naked once again."

"Again??!!" she screamed into the phone. "He got into bed with her naked, again."

"Mike?" I sighed as I heard a scream from the other end and then Alice's voice go soft.

"Yes, princess, and I think I need to go and bitch slap that boy, what the hell is he thinking?" Mike squealed into the phone.

"Exactly what we want him to think." I said with a sigh and looked back to see Gina asleep.

"Yeah, well he has no right touching the merchandise till he has paid for it." Mike spat as I heard Logan chuckle in the background. "So you dropping off baby girl with Momma Nae and your scank ass will be here right?" I shook my head at his nickname for my mom.

"No, I have to stop at the condo and get a few things first. I didn't want him to have any suspicions of what I was doing while he was gone." I turned off the freeway and onto the exit to the condo from hell that I have been stay at for the last three months.

"Well, we still need to go to do the fitting before beefcakes steals you from us." He reminded me.

"I know I will be there in about an hour. But if your fairy ass won't let me off this phone it will be a lot longer." I laughed as I heard Alice say the same thing to him and his high pitched gasp and fake pout.

"Fine. See you in an hour." He huffed right before hanging up the phone. I pulled into the parking space and turned to look at a sleeping Gina.

"I think Auntie Mikey is PMS'en, poor Uncle Logan." I laughed as I got out and took her with me.

ETETETETETETETETET

"Ok Mom, here is her blanket, bottles, and an extra package of diapers." I said setting each onto the table as I went. "Oh and she hates sweet potatoes this week." I said with a laugh as I took Gina from Edward Sr. and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"And when will you be back??" she asked as she took the jars of food from the bag and put them into the fridge.

"Tomorrow, Edward is only going to be gone for the night and flies in at 9 tomorrow." I cooed as I hugged Gina to my chest and played with her hair. I looked up to see my mother watching me with sad eyes. "What mom?"

"What if when this is all done he won't let you see her anymore?" I could hear the tears in her voice and I walked over to her and wrapped my free arm around her waist. "What if he won't let us see her?"

"I don't know. But I asked you two if you wanted to be in this or not? And with only one week left it's a little late to be changing your mind." I said quietly.

"We're not changing our minds Bells." Edward Sr answered for her. "He made is bed and now he has to lay in it. I'm shocked you're not doing more after what he pulled." He shook his head and raised his arms out to Gina. "Come on angel lets go play."I watched him take my baby girl and them press a kiss to my cheek.

"Ok so I got everything on my list done, tell little Miss. Hitler for me please." My mom laughed as she handed me a couple bags and started to push me out the door. "Go have fun and I will see you tomorrow." She pulled me into her arms and kissed my head. "I'm sorry Bella." I shook my head and placed my hand on her arm.

I had finally come clean to mom and Edward Sr. about everything right before I moved into Edwards place. I told her about my relationship with Edward and how we were planning a future together, and how I made the choice that her relationship with Edward Sr. was a lot more important to me than mine with my high school crush. Then I told her about Tanya and what Edward did to get Jake and I to break up in hopes to get me back. I watched so many emotions cross her face that it made me feel like I was in a house of mirrors,. But in the end she told me as a mother she should have known, and that it was all her fault for the despicable way that Edward tried to get me back. After both of us crying over a tub three tubs of _Karma sutra_ and Edward Sr. coming in and holding us both we came to the agreement that Edward and I were just not meant to be and everything worked out the way it was meant to be.

"Mom, I don't want to do this again. It's done and over with." I kissed her cheek and hugged her once more. "Ed makes you happy, he is great with Gina. I guess you can say the man is kind of growing on me." We both laughed and I wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Ok. Ok. Get out of here." She turned me around and slapped my ass. "They are waiting for you." I fake gaped in shock and ran to my truck.

"See you when I get back." I waved as I took off and made my way to Alice and Mike's apartment.

"Bella." I heard her shrill voice before I felt the slam into my body giving me just enough time to plant my feet.

"Alice, it has only been 2 weeks." I laughed as I hugged her back and placed the little pixie back on the floor.

"I hate that he keeps you away from us." She hissed as she took my hand and pulled me into the door.

Since I moved back in with Edward I have been told that I cannot see Alice or Rose, due to them trying to talk me into forgiving Jake. And Mike, well let's just say that Edward has such a problem with Gays that he won't even stay in the say room with me if I have him on the phone.

"Only one more week Ally." Jaspers calm voice came from beside me and I ran into his arms.

"Your only this clam cuz your one of the only people who can see her." She spat as she danced into the kitchen and took something out of the oven.

"Oh God please tell me she isn't trying to cook again." I whispered into Jaspers ear, and felt his chest rumble with his silent laugh as he just nodded his head. "And the place is still standing?" I asked in awe.

"Fire alarms." He whispered back and we both laughed out load.

"Hey sweet cheeks, pass over Princess Scank." I heard Mike say from behind me and I ran into his waiting arms. "God, I missed your skinny ass." He said with a sniff as I kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too. I missed you all." I wiped at my eyes and then looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"Called a second ago, said he needs to pick something up first and then he will be here." Logan said as he walked out of the bedroom pulling a shirt of his head as he went.

"Oh, please don't cover on my account." I giggled as I walked up to him and ram my hand under his shirt before it covered his hairy chest. "I need my chest hair fix." I cooed as I ran my nails through the coarse hair and purred like a little kitten.

"Mike, she's molesting me once again." Logan chuckled as he placed a kiss on the top of my head and pulled me into his body for a tight hug.

"Take it to the bedroom you too. I don't need to see my man and my Scank doing stuff like that." Mike tossed over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen to help Alice. We both laughed as I took a seat on the couch next to Jasper and cuddled into his side.

"Are you ready for next weekend." He whispered as his hand made comforting caresses on my arm.

"Nervous, I mean I am so excited to do it, but I don't want to mess up. So many people are helping us out and I don't want to be the one who fucks it up when they are doing it for me and all." I said into his chest and he pulled me closer into him and I felt his light kiss on the top of my head.

"Everything will be perfect Bella; you have me running this how can it go wrong." I looked up to see Alice standing next to Mike looking at Jasper and I with a cocky smile on her face.

"That is true." Jasper agreed and we all laughed. "Taylor said that the team is all ready to go, and they are so excited. His teacher is even inviting one of her friends." I shook my head.

"Poor Edward." I sighed as I looked into the eyes of my friends when I heard their gasps and sighed. "I know this is when he deserves, Well hell he deserves much more than this. But I just hate to see people hurting."

"You are just too nice sometimes Bells." Alice shook her head as she came over and jumped onto my lap. "Just think this is pay backs for all the times he has showed up naked in your bed the last couple of weeks." We were both laughing when a hard voice cut us short.

"He did what?!" I looked up and saw Jacob standing in the doorway holding a bunch of purple tulips in one hand and a pink box in the other.

"Jacob." I sighed as I pushed Alice onto the floor with a thump and ran into his arms capturing his lips with mine. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and hold on tight as I nibbled onto his lip and moaned into his mouth.

"He was naked, again?" he asked as I pulled my mouth from his and gasped for air. I nodded as I ran my lips over his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. "I am so going to castrate that motherfucker when this is all over." He growled. I just nodded my head once more, not really listening to his words.

"You stopped at Larson's?" I cooed as I brought my lips back to his and pressed light kisses to them as I talked. He nodded and brought the little pick box closer to our faces. "Let's go home, please?" I whined as my hands continued to roam over the body that I haven't been able to touch for the last 2 weeks.

"Damn, I wish I knew that one back in high school." I looked up to see Emmett shaking his behind Jake and smiled up at him. "All you needed was a bunch of flowers and a chocolate pie and I could have got Bella into bed." I heard the slap of flesh on flesh and laughed. "What the fuck, Mikey."

"Rose isn't here, I just had to fill in." he explained with a shrug of his shoulders and everyone laughed.

"Let's go home." Jake whispered into my ear and I nodded my agreement as he picked up my purse and walked me to the door.

"Remember you two, final stuff tomorrow at 2pm." Alice screamed after us. We both waved our hands in agreement as we walked to Jakes car.

"I can't wait till this is all over, this time away from you is killing me." Jake said as he started up the car and we made our way to our house. "And he keeps coming into your bed at night, God I want to just kill him."

"You don't even know the half of it." I murmured under my breath. "He is harmless baby." I ran my hand trough his hair and played with the ends as we parked. I leaned over to him and ran my tongue over his lips and over to his ears before biting on his lobe lightly, as I covered his already hardened length with my hand. "Now get your sexy as fuck ass into that house, because I haven't had sex with anything but my hand and the gift you bought me last time and I need you now." I purred as pulled away, jumped out of the car and ran down the gang plank with his chasing after me close behind.

He slammed me into the front door with his body as I scrambled to unlock it and get us into the safety of our home. His lips, hand and teeth attacked my body as I fought to finely get the door opened and crashed it into the wall causing Sam to jump off the couch and come running to see what all the commotion was. In less time then I had to hold my hands up and cover my face I found myself sprawled on top of Jake with Sam on top of us licking my face and barking like a little puppy.

"Sam, down." Jacob laughed as his arms wrapped around my stomach and rolled us over so I was removed from the tongue lashing our big baby was giving me for being gone for so long. I laughed as I heard his whimper and then the thud sound from his big boney ass flopping down on the hardwood as he pouted. I looked at my big baby and felt a tear come to my eyes as I crawled out from under Jake and wrapped my arms around Sam's neck.

"I missed you too, big man." I cooed into his head as I kissed his ear and hugged him to me tightly. He turned his large head and buried it into my neck as I cuddled closer to his body.

"Only one more week and she will be home for good." Jake whispered as he shut the front door and then joined the two of us in the middle of the floor.

ETETETETETET

"Do we really have to go to this tonight?" Edward whined for the umpteenth time of the night. I slammed my compact onto the marble counter top and stared him down through the mirror.

"Isn't it enough that you don't let me see anyone of my friends, now you're trying to take way this too?" I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I tensed as his fingers played with the belt of my dress.

"Bella you just know I hate going to play's. And I'm not keeping you from your friends; you still see Jasper and Emmett all the time." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Edward, Taylor has been working his ass off on this production and I am going to be there for him on his opening night. You just don't want to go because you know Alice, Rose, and Mike are in the show and heaven forbid I may just get to talk to them." I pushed out of his arms and went back to applying my makeup.

"I'm not worried about you talking to _them_." he huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his tie.

"That's news to me." I spat."What _are_ you worried about then? I have been living here with you for the last three months; I haven't seen or even talked to HIM in that same amount of time. Are you that insecure about us? I am here with you and not him, I chose you. What more can I do to convince you of that?"

"Well Isabella, maybe if you would fucking touch me once in a while I wouldn't have this problem. I mean Christ, I know you are a physical person and you won't so much as hold my fucking hand. This person that I have been living with the last three months is not the same person as the one that I was with a couple years ago. That girl needed to have the physical contact of another. But this one here." He pointed at me in the mirror and I lowered my eyes to my feet. "This is not My Bella."

_Fuck I have to play this off. I have to do this, or everything we have been working for the last three months will be for nothing. _

_Ok so where is my prep talk?_

_You can do this…._

_What, that's it?_

_Hummm.. Ra Ra….???_

_Not helping._

_Make it count girl, it's only for a couple more hours. That any better?_

_A little. _I took a deep breath and looked up into his bright green eyes. I raised my shaking hand and placed it on his cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into it as his hand coved it like he was scared it would disappear. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

_Ok I can do this… Just lie, touch a little and lead him on. People so it all the time. _

I got up on my tip toes and pressed my lips onto his. His body stiffed and then in less than a blink of an eye he pulled me into his body and stuffed his tongue into my mouth. I held my breath as I forced myself to run my fingers into his hair like I remembered he loved and ran my tongue over the top of his. I felt his growing length against my stomach and closed my eyes as I brought of images of my last time with Jacob. His hard, dark body over mine as I screamed his name digging my nails into his flesh. I moaned into Edwards's mouth as I thought of Jacobs's hard cock thrusting into me bringing me to the height of ecstasy and then biting down on my nipple right before I fell over the edge.

"Fuck baby." He groaned as he pulled away for air then attacked my neck with his teeth.

"Have to…..." I tried to stop him but his bites just got harder and his fingers dug into my ass.

"Anything Bella, Anything." His voice was heavy laced with lust.

"Stop." I said. His movement ceased instantly and he held me out from him and looked into my eyes.

"You're playing with me now?" I could see the anger in his eyes and felt his body start to shack. I shook my head no and placed my hand on his cheek once more.

"Tonight." I explained and I watched as his eyes cooled from his anger and his hands relaxed on my arms. "We can't right now we are going to be late. But I promise you tonight will be a night you will never forget."

**I know not many answers, but I had to get this one up so you will understand the next one.. You will see.. it will be fun in an Alice, Rose and Mikey sort of way.. Wink wink…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own..Never will… I know so sad….**

**Look.. another chapter and it hasn't been 9 months.. I'm getten better…**

**Ok everyone here we go.. **

**let's see what Rose's great idea was…**

"I have to say I am kind of impressed." His hot breath teased my ear, sending chills down my spine. I stiffened in my seat and took a deep breath as I tried with all my might to control my own hand that was itching to slap the FUCK out of the ass beside me.

_How in the hell can he be impressed with the damn show when he has been spending most of it with his eyes on my chest, or his face buried in my neck. I swear IF he left a mark I am so going to rip off his reason to be called a male. _

"I told you, Taylor worked his ass off for this one." I said with my best forced happy voice. Maybe Tay was right and I should have enrolled in Theater with him. I felt his fingers slowly run down my arm and I moved slightly out of the way, then remembered my part for the night and relaxed back into his side.

'Almost time, Almost time.' I repeated over and over again in my head.

"I was worried when I saw it was a modern turn on 'Midsummer night's dream'." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah he came to me and was going to do it with 'Romeo and Juliet' but I told him that has been played out so many times, he had to go for something different."

"So my girl was the inspiration behind it them." He kissed my cheek and pulled me tighter into his side as I heard someone behind us shush us.

"You've been told." I giggled as I elbowed him in the ribs, maybe just a little harder them needed by the sound of his 'ugh'. We sat in silence for a while, well as silent as I could be as I kept shushing Edward's insistent whisperings in my ear. I released a long breath that I didn't even know I was holding as the lights came on slowly and the audiences was explained that there was going to be a 15 minute intermitting for set change.

"Ready to go home?" Edward's voice had gone from his normal velvet tone to the husky "I am going to fuck you seven ways from Sunday' voice. God how did I ever find it at all sexy? I shook my head and gave him a disappointed glare.

"You can't be serious, right?" I looked into his green eyes and he shrugged. I huffed as I tossed my arms up in the air. "I told you how important this was for Taylor, and how I wanted to be here for him. And now you want me to leave half way through. I can't believe how insensitive you can be." I looked up and saw Alice waving at me from the hall and gave her a slight nod. "I have to go to the bathroom. Maybe when I get back you will have got that stick out of your ass and start to have a good time." I patted my hand on his cheek as I stood up and walked away before he could say a word. I ran up the isale and into the hall into Alice's waiting arms.

"How's it going?" She asked as she looked over my shoulder and nodded for the door man to shut the door.

"I just have to keep reminding myself that I only have a few more minutes." I smiled as I looked around and saw Rose standing next to us. "Ok so is everything a go?" Alice squealed and Rose smiled largely.

"The guys are setting everything thing up, Jake and Seth are upstairs getting ready, I have all your stuff in the back, and Taylor is."

"Right here, to save the day." He said as he grabbed a hold of my waist and turned me in a couple circles as he hugged me tight. I laughed as he put me down and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you for this Tay." He nodded as he mouthed he love me too. "Ok I'm going to go back down there and spend a few more moments with Assward." They all three chuckled and shook their heads. "PLEASE, don't take too long." I begged Taylor as I walked back to the theater.

I made my way slowly back to the front of the auditorium and sat down next to Edward, trying hard not to look around and see all the familiar faces of my friends and family. I was still completely shocked that Edward hasn't noticed that more than half of the audience looked like a Swan family reunion. I sat down and closed my eyes as he took hold of my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't meant to se so insensitive." He kissed each of my knuckles and then brought his up to stare into mine. "I was just so excited about your promise for tonight and the fact that dad has baby girl, that I couldn't think about anything else."

"Thank you Edward." I smiled as I leaned in a kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I was a bitch, I understand, I mean we haven't been without baby girl. But this is very important for Tay, I have to show my support for him."

"I understand, Bella. You care about everyone, and you will bend over backwards for your friends. That is just one of the many reasons I love you." I closed my eyes as I saw him lean into me and prated for Taylor to show up before his lips met mine.

"Bella, I need you so bad." I heard Taylor whisper yelled just as Edwards lips brushed over mine. I released the breath I was holding in relief as I pulled away from Edward and looked at Taylor in shock.

"What's the matter Tay?" I asked with concern in my voice. I tried not to laugh as I heard a growl come from Edward, and the laugh that Taylor was trying to hide because of it.

"Heather just got a call and her daughter fell out of her mother's tree. They had to take her to the hospital for a broken arm." I covered my mouth in shock and shook my head no, just like we rehearsed. "Bella, she is the lead, what am I going to do?" He looked around the room and them back at me and smiled widely.

"No! Tay, No!" I shook my head as I backed up into Edward who was now standing up behind me.

"Come on B. You know all the lines, and you two are the same size, so we won't have to take time to resize the costume." I watched in awe and she got down on his hands and knees and brought his hands up to his chine in the proper begging position. I looked at him and winked as I tried not to laugh at his acting skills. I cleared the smile from my face and looked back at Edward who was now glaring at Taylor.

"What do you think?" I asked him with I hope was a look of pure innocence. He shook his head no and went back and glared at Taylor.

"I think you should call off the show. I mean, it's not Bella's fault that you didn't think of an understudy for her." Edwards's voice was cold as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly into his chest.

"How can you be so cruel?" I whispered as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Hey. It's not me being cruel, it's me being sensible. It's part of the business. He didn't make sure he had an understudy, he shouldn't be forcing you to take up the slack when he messed up." I shook my head as he just made me see even more why I have made the choices that I have made to lead up to this moment. I turned my back on Edward and looked at Taylor who had shock written all over his face too. I offered him my hand and helped him to his feet.

"Come on Tay, you need to get me in my costume." I turned back to Edward who face had now gone from a one of cockiness to pure anger. "I can't believe you are so….. You." I shook my head as I said my last words filled with disappointment and started to walk up the aisle. "I hope you stay to see the rest of the play." I tossed over my shoulder at him walked out hand and hand with Taylor.

"Wow, I mean I was told the man was an ass, but WOW……." Taylor said as we made our way to the back to the stage.

"Yeah." I agreed just as Alice grabbed me and pulled me into one of the changing rooms. Mike and Rose were both standing to the side ready to tackle me with makeup and a curling iron as I was pushed into a chair. "Hey I don't need any more bruises than I give myself thank you." I giggled as I closed my eyes and let my friend's transform me for my greatest performance.

ETETETETETET

I stood and stared at myself in the mirror 10 minutes later and felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Oh you guys, I look beautiful." I ran my hand lovingly over my gown and fiddled lightly with the bead work. I looked over my shoulder and saw all three of them with tears in their eyes. Mike was the first to move as he brought his hand to his mouth and bite down on his knuckle.

"You truly are a princess, Miss. Bella." He cried as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you so much Mikey, my hair is perfect. Just what I wanted." He had put it up on the top of my head with in a messy like bun with ringlets falling down framing my face, and added a small tiara with crystals and pearls that matched the beadwork on my gown. Yes, I do have to agree that it had an air of a princess to it.

"Ok Bell's, we are going to go get into position. The song will start; and yes I skipped the first verse, like you asked." Rose Rolled her eyes and then walked over to kiss my cheek. "You are going to do fine." I nodded as she patted my arm before moving to the side to let Alice in.

"Emmey will be here to get you in a minute." She hugged me tightly and then pulled back to look into my eyes. "Take a few deep breaths, and calm down." I nodded again knowing that I couldn't use my own voice if I wanted to at this moment. "We will be waiting for you on stage." All three smiled at me once more before walking out the door and closing it behind them.

I walked back to the floor length mirror and ran my hand lovingly over the bead work of my gown once more.

"I can do this." I said softly as I looked myself in the eyes and nodded in agreement as I heard a knock at the door. I repeated my mantra a few more times as I walked to the door and opened it to see Emmett's bright smile and extended his bent arm to me.

"Let's do this beautiful." He whispered as I linked my arm with his and smiled. "I was told to remind you that all the lights will be off till we step out." I nodded as we walked slowly to the entrance of the stage. Emmett stopped abruptly and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you Bella; Thanks for letting me do this part."

"I wouldn't want anyone else." I said as I pulled back and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I felt my stomach tighten as Edwin McCain started singing the words to my entrance song. Emmett and I moved easily back into position as we waited for the only light in the building to light where we where to enter. I rolled my eyes as I giggled when the first verse came through the speakers load and clear.

**Lying here with you,  
Listening to the rain,  
Smiling just to see,  
The smile upon your face,  
These are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive,  
These are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life,  
I found all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more**

"Bitch lied to me." I heard Emmett chuckle as he squeezed my arm.

"It's Rose." He shrugged and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Ready for this." He whispered.

"Beyond." I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead and nodded before we both took our first steps onto the stage. I heard the gasps from the audience as Emmett lead me slowly to the other side of the darkened stage as the song continued.

**Looking in your eyes,  
Seeing all I need,  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me,  
These are the moments,  
I know heaven must exist,  
These are the moments,  
I know all I need is this,  
I have all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.**

Then it was my time to gasp as the stage light came on and I was face to face with Jacob dressing in a black tuxedo. My steps faulted as our eyes met and Emmett placed my hand into his.

"Take good care of her." Emmett said to Jake as he kissed my cheek once more and then moved to stand next to Rose. I took a few moments to stare into Jakes eyes as he brought my left hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to my engagement ring that I had slipped back on right before walking out of the dressing room.

**I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could not ask for more than this time with you,  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I have's come true,  
Yeah right here in this moment,  
Is right where I'm meant to be,  
Here with you, Here with me. . .**

We turned together and smiled at Rev. Weber who was standing to the left and smiling at us widely.

"Are we ready?" he asked in a low voice.

I looked out over to the first row of seating and saw Edward; his face pulled into a tight sneer and his fists clenched. I looked up slightly to see Edward Sr. standing behind him with both hands on his shoulders holding him in his chair. I winked at Edward Sr. before turning back to Rev. Weber and nodded yes with a smile.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these two souls together in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth. Since I have known Isabella for all her life," He winked at me and I giggled. "And I have come to know Jacob well over the last year; I know there is no reason out there that anyone could come up with as to why these two should not become husband and wife. So let's just skip that part, shall we?" He winked at us and I could hear everyone on the stage chuckle and a few from the audience.

"Jacob, do you take Isabella for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" I turned to look him in the eyes as he did the same to me.

"I do with all my heart." He replied with conviction in his voice as his hands tighten around mine. I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes once again and willed them to stay away.

"Isabella, do you take Jacob for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" I nodded my head over and over again as I tried to force the lump from my throat that wouldn't let my words come.

"I do, always." I whispered out as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Jacob released my hand with one of his and gently wiped the tear away before we both turned back to face Rev. Weber.

"This is fucking bullshit." I heard Edward spit from behind us.

"Shut up, Eddie boy." Emmett said from somewhere to my left. "Go on Rev." Everyone chuckled once again as Rev. Webber smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"I am going to read a verse from the book of Paul that both Isabella and Jacob feel fits all the situations that have happened over the last year perfectly.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." Rev. Webber looked me in the eyes and smiled as he took our hands in his.

"It is an honor to be the one here to today to bring the love you two have for each other together as a whole. Father, as Jacob and Isabella have chosen each other, help them and bless them that their love may be pure, and their vows may be true. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen." He released our hands and motioned for us to face each other.

"Jacob, it's time for the vows." Jake nodded as his fingers entwined with mine.

"I Jacob take you Bellato be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." I mouthed 'I love you' to him as I squeezed his hand with mine. I felt Rev. Webbers hand on my shoulder and nodded at my cue to say my part.

"I Bella take you Jacob to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." I smiled as I heard the distinct sound of my mother's crying from somewhere in the front row.

"Can I have the rings please?" I watched with humor as Alice bounced up to Rev. Webber's side in the sapphire blue bridesmaid dress. She winked at me as she placed the two small pieces of metal into his hand and then danced back to her spot next to Jasper. Rev. Webber handed one of the rings to Jake as he continued to pray. "Lord, bless this ring that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor until life's end, through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Jacob whispered as he slid my wedding band on my finger then brought it to his lips and kissed them both as they fit together perfectly. I took his hand into mine and slide his white gold band onto his finger as I repeated the same sentiments.

"Those, whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. In so much as Jacoband Isabellahave consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." I looked up into Jacobs eyes as a small sob pulled from my chest. I chuckled as Rev. Webber slapped Jacobs back causing him to push forward slightly. "Kiss your wife boy." He side with a wink.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jake said right before pulling me into his arms and capturing my lips with his. I could hear everyone's cheers as he dipped me low and his tongue slipped into my mouth.

"What the fuck was that." Edwards's voice screamed out over the crowed as I was ripped from my husband's arms and tossed to the floor. I looked up from my place on the floor and saw Jacob stormed up to Edward.

"Don't fucking touch my _wife_." He hissed as he punched Edward in the face and then turned to me.

"That was a long time coming." I heard Edward Sr. say as Jake helped me up to my feet and helped me straighten my gown. I looked over at Edward who was now holding his nose and glaring at me.

"How could you marry him after the whole Tanya thing?" He asked as he shook his head from side to side. I walked up to him and slapped his face.

"Could it have something to do with the fact that you staged the whole fucking thing?" I spat as I felt Jacob's arms wrap around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. I saw the look of horror on Edward face as his mouth fell open.

"You…. know….." he stuttered then looked around the room for the first time. "You all knew?" Everyone nodded.

"Maybe next time you should make sure the person you are fucking over is asleep and not in the room." Emmett said as he stood to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"And the last few months have been…" I cut him off with a raised hand.

"Just like tonight, just and act." I chuckled as I felt Jacob's lips press a kiss to my ear. "Well not the wedding, that was real."

"But you were going to…" Edward stammered as he took the few steps that were between us.

"Guess she was a better actress then we all thought." Mike said as he stepped between Edward and I. "I mean she should win an Oscar when she didn't laugh each and every time you crawled into her bed naked." I heard a few of the people around us chuckle.

"Ok that's enough." I shook my head and looked at Edward. "I'm sorry it had to come down to this. I hate the fact that we couldn't just be friends. I still don't understand why you had to go and try to ruin my relationship. But Edward it didn't work. I just hope that you can be reasonable and still let us be a part of Gina's life."

"I would never take her ways from you Bella. You are the closest thing to a mother she has." I could hear the defeat in his voice. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much; I thought that I would be the best for you. Can you ever find it in yourself to ever forgive me?" I tapped Mike on the shoulder and he moved to the side.

"I don't know Edward. I will try. But I do promise that I will never take out my feelings for you on Gina."

"I guess that is all I should expect." I nodded as he looked down at his feet.

"Ok people enough of the drama we have a party to attend too." Alice squealed as she grabbed mine and Jacobs's arms and started to pull us off the stage. We both followed behind her willingly, leaving the drama of Edward behind us, for at least one night.

ETETETETETE

**SO tell me what you think.. We have had a few more people add ETE…. I'm so excited that people are giving it a chance.. Thank you all so much..**

**Tell me how you think I'm doing…**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did I wouldn't be busten my ass in my Masters classes.. lol

SORR. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY... Ok,, did I grovel enough Or do you all need more?

"He's moved to texting." my husband sighed from the other side of the closed door. God I love saying that. MY husband... MY HUSBAND... ok.. Wait where was I.. oh yeah HIM...only 3 days into my honeymoon and I have been bombarded with calls on how he can annul my marriage and we can be together forever, the way it was meant to be. I shook my head as I set down my hair brush and forgot all about my nightgown that was hanging on the doorknob before walking out of the bathroom.

"Lets me guess." I hissed as I slide under the red satin sheets, that he bought today as a surprise, and snuggled into my husband's arms. I cleared my throat and started talking on a deep voice making those little quotation marks with my fingers as I went. "Bella my world, please come home I forgive you. You don't want to be married to that dog." I heard Jake laugh as I continued. "Oh, wait maybe it was the..." I cleared my throat once more and giggled before bring out my 'Edward Voice'. "I looked into it, I can still get you the annulment, just come home to me, please." I shook my head as Jake ran his rough warm hand over my stomach.

"Something like that. Hummmm.." he hummed as his talented fingers mover lower and lower in slow meaningful circles. "So soft." he purred into my ear before nibbling on it lightly. "And ALL MINE." he growled before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss that would have caused my knees to buckle if I were standing.

He tried to act like all the calls that Edward has been flooding my cell with didn't bother him, but in moments like this I can tell they really did. Over the last few days he has become very possessive, not in a mean overbearing way, but more in a growling at men that look at me and whispering him claim on me at any moment.

"All yours baby." I exhaled out as his lips continued their assault down my neck. "You would think he would have gotten the point by now." I sighed as his lips moved purposefully down my stomach. "Maybe I need to sick Em and Jazz on him again." I hummed as his lips brushed against my lower ones placing light kisses after blowing on them lightly with his warm breath.

"I wouldn't." He hummed right before devouring me like a starving man.

ETETETETETETETETETETETET

"So what are we going to do today?" I cooed as I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying our last lazy morning before real life takes over.

"Well, it is our last day in the happiest place on earth." he looked up at me and winked. This has been a running joke of ours from the minute I found out he was taking me to Disneyland for our honeymoon. I was so excited when I opened the yellow manila folder and saw the tickets to Orange County and the 4 day hopper pass.

Now when I say excited, I don't mean I just merely bounced up and down and squealed a bit. Oh hell no, can't expect me to be that civilized. I brought out the ALICE in me and made such a spectacle of myself that three different security guards at the airport came running to check and see if everything was ok. I think Mike even pissed his pants from laughing; he was just using the spilt water as an excuse.

"What does my husband have in mind?" I cooed as I jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom, passing my once again vibrating cell phone. I sighed as I looked at the screen and saw Edwards name pop up.

"Well..." Jakes voice came from behind as he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to walk us both into the bathroom. "For starters I think a shower is in order, I'm kind of sweaty and sticky." he winked at me as I turned in his arms and looked into his big brown eyes. I sniffed his chest and wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a shower would be a great idea, don't need you smellen like sex in front of the little kidos." he slapped my ass as I giggled into his chest.

"You don't smell like roses yourself, Mrs. Black." I slapped his bare chest and turned around to turn the water on. "Theeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn." he sang out as he grabbed my waist and pull my ass into his very hard cock.

"A little water fun, maybe?" I purred as I rubbed on him like a dog in heat. God, to think it was only an hour ago that the boy gave me orgasm number 5 for the morning, and I'm already beggen for number 6.

"Well, that could be fun." he squeezed my hips before pushing me into the shower. "But I was thinking more along the lines of going back and getting that God awful hat that you were all goo-goo over for baby girl."

"It was not GOD awful, it was beyond cute." I pouted as I worked the shampoo in my hair.

"It was made of feathers and glitter; and cost forty-five dollars. I can make one for her when we get home for four." I glared at him through the suds slipping down my face. "But I did say that we could go back and get it; we need to go pick up her Minnie ears anyway right?" I nodded as I rinsed my hair.

"Don't forget your Mickey ones too, my love." I said sweetly as I grabbed his shampoo from his hands and started working it into his scalp.

"I had to match my second favorite girl in the world you know." he winked at me then bent down so I could reach his whole head.

"Rinse Mickey." I laughed as I pushed him under the stream.

"Ok, since we have been on every ride at least twice now." he chuckled as he finished rinsing his hair, and I started to wash his body with vanilla and sandalwood soap. "I already know that we are going to go on Pirates at least twice more." he rolled his eyes as he smirked.

"Hey, I love me a good Pirate." I shrugged as I handed him his scrunchy, and took my own and covered it with my strawberry body wash. "I want to do splash mountain at least once more." He laughed at that and shook his head.

"Baby we already have 6 pictures of us on that one."

"I know, but I love your faces in each and every one." I cooed as I tapped his nose with my bubble covered finger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." sounding a little irritated at that. "I wasn't scared you know; I acted like that just for you."

"Yes, baby, I know. And I thank you for your sacrifice." I rolled my eyes as I turned around to try to hide my smile.

"Really Bells, I wasn't scared."

"I know, I know Sweetie, you BIG man, you NO scared. I get it." I laughed as I jumped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big fluffy while towel.

"I am so going to smack that ass when you're not paying attention." I heard him mumble as I made my way to get dressed. As I passed my phone it once again vibrated and I rolled my eyes. "Really Edward get the point, I'm NOT going to talk to your ass on my honeymoon." I yelled at my phone all the while watching it make its slow meaningless vibration walk across the table.

"Just forget about him." Jacob whispered into my ear then placed a kiss on my cheek. "Get dressed; I'll take care of the messages." I nodded and walked to the other side of the room to get dress while he opened my phone and laughed. "I think he just broke his recorded. You have 15 messages." he said in a robotic voice. I shook my head as I pulled on a white Dopey tank top and my favorite jeans. "Oh No." Jake laughed as he tossed my phone on the bed and picked up his Mater T-shirt and tight light blue jeans.

"God I love those jeans on you." I sighed as he pulled them over his perfect ass and looked over his shoulder.

"Really, you like them better on me?" I shook my head and bite my lip.

"No, I like them best in a ball on the bedroom floor, but they do make your ass look delectable." I strutted, OH GOD I hope it was a strut and didn't look like I was having a seizer or something, and ran my hands over his ass. "So what with the 'Oh no'?" I cooed as I ran my hands up his stomach and around each peck.

"Humm..." he hummed as I circled each nipple then pinched them.

"You said 'Oh No'?" I asked again, but this time I ran both hands back down his stomach and slowly over his already bulging fly.

"I did?" he asked as he sucked in his breath and closed his eyes tight. I nodded as I chuckled a little.

"Yes, you did." I stepped back suddenly and crossed my arms over my chest, couldn't let him see how much it was affecting me, you know. He opened his eyes and looked at me like a little lost puppy and I laughed as I picked up my purse and tossed my camera into it.

"He has started using Baby Girl now." he huffed as he put his wallet into his back pocket and picked up the last of our hopper passes from the nightstand.

"How do you mean?" I asked a little worried now, I mean I know Jake loves Gina just as much as me, so IF something was really wrong he would have said something right away. But still the fear was there.

"She's fine Bell's, he was just saying how she has been callen for you, and misses you." he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight into him. "We will ask if we can have her next weekend ok?" he asked and I nodded as I wiped tears from my eyes. Edward always knew how to get to me, one simple word, Gina.

"You know it would have been easier if the slut just gave Gina to me." I sighed as I picked up my phone deleted all 17 messages; yeah, 17 now... And tossed my phone into the nightstand drawer. "OK, Edward is taken care of. Let's go play." I smiled as I took my husband's hand and pulled him out the door to have our last day with Mickey and the gang.

ETETETETETETETET

"I think my feet are going to fall off." I whined as I flopped onto the bed. "What time is the flight tomorrow?" I asked as Jake flopped down next to me and sighed.

"Ummm.. 8am I think. We have a wakeup call for 5."

"Oh God really, that's only 5 hours from now." I looked at the big red numbers on the nightstand and did everything I could with my mind to change the twelve to an eight. And yeah... didn't work. Jake ran his hands over my back as my eyes slammed shut.

"You can sleep on the plane." He offered and I just nodded my head.

"Do I have to change, I don't want to move." I felt the bed shift and a gentle tug at my shoes. "I think we are going to need a vacation to relax from this one." I giggled as he removed my shoes, socks, and Jeans and tossed them on the floor.

"Well, Seth said he will keep the shop till next Monday, he has to go visit his mom then for her birthday. So we can take a trip to the beach or something for a day or two." He offered as he snuggled next to me and pulled the comforter over us.

"I was thinking more like locking us in our house for the week. We would never have to get dressed; we have enough food in the freezer." I sighed as I melted into his side.

"Sounds perfect to me, a naked vacation, what could be better than that?" I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. I pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

"A vacation filled with nothing but sex?" I didn't have to open my eyes to see the smile that covered his face.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Mrs. Black." was the last coherent words that I heard before I passed out.

An obnoxious ringing was pulling me for the best dream in the world and I swear I'm going to have to stuff something down someone's throat if it doesn't stop now.

"Bells, hit that or something please." Jacob grumbled as he rolled over and covered his head with the pillow.

'It's on your side." I spat as I did the same thing but facing the opposite directions.

"Oh." I heard his hand hit the table a few time before the ringing stopped and sighed in contentment. "Oh Shit, Bells, It's after 6." I felt the bed shake as he jumped up and started running around the room pulling his jeans on as he went. "We need to be at the airport." I jumped out of bed and pulled my jeans on and slipped my feet into the flip-flops I had next to the bed.

"Jake, babe, calm down, I don't need you dying of a heart attack days after our weeding." he looked over and glared at me as I giggled when he fell flat on his face trying to pull his shoes on. "Or breaking that beautiful face of yours." I shook my head as I shoved my shoes and socks from yesterday into my bag and pulled out a simple purple tank top. I changed tops and closed my bag just as Jacob picked up his bags and started to the door. We grabbed our bag and I did a last check before running down to the checkout desk and get a cab to the airport.

"I'm sorry baby." Jake finely said after an hour of silence between us. "I completely forgot that we packed and were ready to go when I woke up." he took my hand and I leaned into his side.

"Its ok babe, it was kind of fun to watch you jumping around the room pulling your pants over your naked ass. Oh and the shoe things. Priceless." I giggled as he ticked my sides and huffed.

"I marred a fricken comedian." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen showing that I had 107 messages.

"Oh God, Jake he filled my whole message box." I sighed as I started to skim through each message making sure that none were from someone I wanted to talk to like my mom or Alice. "WOW, mike left me 10, that's strange for him." I shrugged as I opened his first message.

**That sexy man of yours better be sexen you up something fierce to not be answering my text bitch.**

I shook my head and laughed as I showed the first text to Jake and watched his face turn beat red.

"I hate it when he calls me sexy." he chuckled but pushed the next button to see text. The first four were about the same, other than adding a 'Sam is doing great' here or there.

**Princess, you NEED to call me, it's very important, PLEASE**. Was text number five, six and seven. But the ones that worried me the most were the last two from around eightpm last night.

_ISABELLA MARIE BLACK, I NEED YOU TO CALL ME NOW. Everyone is trying to reach you_. I looked at Jacob with tears stinging my eyes.

"What if something happened to my mom, and I was so sick of Edward I missed the call, what if she died in some horrible car accident?" I cried as Jacob wrapped his arms around me and took my phone from my shaking hands.

"Calm down baby, I'm sure if it was your mom they would have called my phone and the front desk to reach you." I nodded as I sobbed into his chest. "Hey Mike what's up bud." I listened as well as I could through my sobs, but could only hear Jake's side and a few hurried high pitched notes from Mikes end. "Ok, so where is she right now?" Jake asked and then nodded his head. "Yeah, we are about to board the plane and we should land around 10:30." I sat up and watched him nod once more before saying goodbye.

"What's going on?" I asked as the cab pulled to a stop. Jacob turned to look at me and took hold of both my hands.

"There has been an accident." I sobbed as I shook my head.

"I knew it, is she dead?" I cried as I tried to pull my hands from his and grab my phone.

"It was Edward and Gina." I stopped dead and looked at him.

"Please, please, please tell me my baby girl is ok." I whispered as the tears streamed down my face.

"Baby girl is fine, she has a few bruises and scratches, her car-seat took most of the blow." I nodded as I swallowed hard. I mouthed the word 'Edward' and Jake cringed a little.

"Oh God, he's dead, the last words I said to him were 'Drop dead', and he really did..." I cried as I buried my head into Jake's chest.

"He's not dead Bella, just broken." Jake cooed as he ran his fingers though my hair to sooth me. I looked up into his eyes to make sure he was telling me the truth.

"Not dead?" I asked in a whisper. Jacob shook his head and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"His pelvis was shattered, broke his left arm, a few ribs, punctured lung, and has a head contusion." I winced as I thought of all the pain he must be in.

"Where is Gina?" I asked finely able to think straight.

"Mom has her right now, but you are on all the paperwork, so we get to keep her while Edward is in the hospital for the next 3 weeks." I nodded as I wiped my eyes and tried my best to look natural.

"Let's get home and get our baby girl." I said as I pushed myself out of the cab and started to collect our bags.

Sorry this one took so long.. I have been doing so much in school that I don't even have time to breath.. I think we may have one or two chapters left on this little adventure. but you never know. the story is just kind of writing itself right now..


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: don't own nutten.. look around my house you will know.**_

_**Sorry, I know been forever… so I made sure to give you a little one on one on Jakey/Bella fun in our last chapter..**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and showing your support.**_

_**Don't forget to review…. **_

"I can't fucken do it." I heard the scream from down the hall and rolled my eyes as I giggled and pressed a kiss to Gina's cheek.

"Sounds like daddy is up, Baby Girl." I waved at Steph as I stopped by the nurses' station. "I'm guessing it is going just the same?" I asked as once again his bellowing voice filled the halls. Steph rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You would think they were tryen to kill him." I laughed as I passed Gina into her waiting arms.

"Well you know the man is just a big P-U-S-S-Y." Steph nodded as she kissed Gina's cheek and handed her a sticker.

"I still don't know how you have dealt with him over the years. I mean I have only known him for six month and I'm ready to have his doctor stitch his mouth shut."

"Big difference there, sweets. I'm stuck with his whinny butt; you know the whole sibling thing and all. You have a choice."

"Girl, I lost my choice the day I met him." I smiled as her face flushed and she buried her head in Gina's hair.

"He's lucky to have you Steph." I placed my hand on hers and squeezed gently.

"I'll keep her out here with me while you go see him." She offered and I nodded as I turned to walk into Edwards's room.

The feelings between Edward and Steph were instantaneous. And I was one of the lucky ones to watch in unfold. You could feel the connection between the two the minute we walked through the door. It was his first Physical therapy appointment and she is the reception. It took a grand total of two weeks for Edward to break down her 'no dating the patients' rule. Of course with a little help of myself, Jake, and her boss. I guess his constant refusal of trying till she accepted his offer of a date was the kicker for Mr. Boss man. The best part of me is that Gina seems to love her just as much as Steph loves her.

Well and then there was the fact that thanks to her Edward completely forgotten about his obsession with me. This in turn has helped Jake and his relationship. To think it only took his pelvis being smashed for his to find his happiness.

"Just get the fuck away from me." Edward screamed at Steve, his therapist and Steph's boss and slammed him fist on the table he sat on.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man that is trying to help your ungrateful ass walk again?" I chimed as I opened the door and smiled at Steve. "You know I did say you can use as much force as you want with this one." Steve laughed and shook his head.

"I would be afraid the big baby would cry. Screamen and cursen I can handle, a grown man cryen is another thing." I sighed as his deep southern drawl caused goosebumps to erupt on my arms and legs.

"Stop flirting with my MARRIED sister you ass." Edward spat and glared at Steve.

"Don't forget enormous." I heard Steph yell from the other room and laughed as I placed my hand on my every expanding stomach.

"Still think you are the sexiest pregnant woman I have ever seen." Steve smiled as he placed a hand below mine.

"I'm tellen Violet." I laughed as Edward hissed his threat.

"She already knows. I told her last night I was leaven her for Bella. Told me she completely understood, she has meet her a time or to you know?" Steve winked as I watched Edwards's mouth gap in shock. "Is he always this easy to mess with?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." Steph and I said at the same time.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Edward huffed and to our great shock pushed himself into a standing position and took his first step since the accident.

"Oh my God." I gasped as tears stung my eyes. It took Edward a second or two to realize what was going on.

"I'm...standing." he stuttered as he looked between myself and Steve.

"Edward, can you take another step?" Steve asked as he slowly moved next out of his path.

"I.. don't know." He looked down at his feet and I could see the tension is his body.

"Edward," I whispered and he looked up to me. "You can do it." I encouraged. It took him a couple more sounds of looking into my eyes before he smiled and nodded his head. He straightens his shoulders and took a deep breath before lifting his foot and took a measured step in front of him.

"Oh, baby." I heard Steph cry as she walked into the room with Gina on her hip.

"Daddy walk." Gina cooed as she clapped her hands. The smile on Edwards face was more than enough at that instant to forgive anything and everything that had happened over the last couple years.

I stood back and cried as I watched the three of them embrace. I knew they had a long road ahead of them, but together I knew they would make it.

ETETETETETETET

"Please Jake." I begged as I ran my fingers though his hair.

"Baby, come on, its three in the morning." His voice was rough as he rolled over and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't think he cares what time it is Jake." I watched as a smile took over my husband's face and his hand that was running up and down my back now moved to cover my stomach. I laughed as I watched his hand moved from the force of our little man's kick.

"Can't you wait till at least the sun is up little man?" he asked my stomach after moving to rest his head on it. "Daddy is kind of worn out after mommy made me move your bed about a dozen times." I slapped his back and huffed.

"It wasn't that many."

"Yes it was." He smiled up at me before pressing a kiss to my stomach and stood from the bed. "The normal?" he asked as he pulled on his jeans and a shirt. I nodded as I bite my lip watching as his perfect body disappeared beneath his clothing. I swear I have never hated clothing as much as I do at this moment.

"I'll take of little man and his cravings first and then I will take care of my wife's." he released my tortured lip from its captivity with his own and I hummed into his mouth.

"Hurry." I said breathlessly as I watched my husband pick up his keys. I lay back onto our bed and tried my hardest to find a comfortable position. But with the beach ball of a stomach I was carrying around nowadays that was just not possible. Finely after fighting with the little man and about a million pillows I was able to close my eyes and relax.

"Baby." I smiled as his deep voice caused my skin to tingle. "I got you your normal." I opened my eyes to him holding up the most beautiful sight.

"Extra onions and sour cream?" I asked as I tried to push myself into a sitting position. With his help ten minutes later I was sitting with my back up against his naked chest and devouring my third seven layer burrito.

"I swear these are better than sex." I moaned around my fingers as I liked all the gooey goodness from them.

"I must really be doing something wrong then." Jake whispered into my ear before taking my lobe in between his teeth. "Let's see if I can rectify this travesty."

"Yes." I hissed as his fingers made their long trek to my wet core.

"Your soooo wet Bella. Is that for me?" he growled into my ear as nodded my head yes.

"All for you." I moaned as his fingers speed up and the coil in my stomach tightened.

"Your close, aren't you baby? I can feel you tighten around my fingers. Do you want another?" His voice was heavy and rough in my ear, I nodded my head and shinned as he pressed another finger in. "So hot . So wet. So tight. Cum for me Bella, cum now." I screamed his name as my body shook and my eyes slammed shut.

"Hmmmmmm." My head rested on his shoulder as he nibbled lightly on my neck.

"Feel satisfied?" he hummed into my ear. I shook my head no as I pressed my ass into his bulging erection.

"Bell's." he hisses and pressed his hips tighter into me.

"I need you, Jacob."

"Bella we can't." He groaned as I willed my ass back and forth. "Doctors…orders." He growled as I ran my nails up his thigh.

"I don't care." I pushed myself up onto my knees and hear him take a sharp breath.

"Fuck." I smiled as I wiggled my ass in the air as I rested on my arms.

"I have been doing a little research while you have been at work." I chewed on my lower lip as I looked over my shoulder. His eyes were shut and fist clenched. "Jack, baby, he only said that you can't be too rough with me, we can still be together." He shook his head and took another deep breath.

"I don't want to hurt you baby." His hands started my run up my thighs as his spoke and I hummed in pleasure.

"You won't. Most couples have sex up to the day they go into labor, we will be fine" I grabbed the two pillows next to the bed and handed them to him. "Use these to support the belly." I explained when his face looked confused.

"Yeah, but do they still do it when the woman is a week past her due date?" he asked while softly placing the pillows around my stomach.

"Well, I have been reading that many people use sex to start the labor process." I added as his hands made their way back to my thighs.

"Really now." He hummed as I felt his lips brush my left cheek. "And what else have you read up on my love?" I felt the bed move as he got up on his knees and groaned as he ran the head of his cock over my wet slit.

"You remember that thing I did with my tongue last night?" I said as I pushed my ass back for more friction.

"God, yes." He hissed as the head of his cock slipped into me.

"Mmmmmmm. Yesssss." I hummed as he slowly pressed into my wet heat. "I got that from the last fanfic I read." I hissed as he slowly pulled out and just as slowly pressed himself back in.

"Maybe I should thank that author." He hummed as his thrust sped up. "I could learn a thing or two." I nodded my head and clenched my fist.

"More. Please Jake." I begged. I smiled when I heard his growl and his fingers dug into my hips as his thrusts came faster and deeper.

"I need you to cum baby, I won't last much longer." He grunted between thrust

"Close, so close." I hummed as I buried my face into the mattress. . I finally fell over the cliff as his fingers found my clit and he growled out his own release. He fell to the side and pulled me into his arms as we booth took deep breaths. I felt my body relaxing into his and hummed 'I love you' before I feel into the deep abyss of sleep.

The pain in my back woke me from probably the best sleep in the last three months. I tried to roll over to my other side to relieve it, but it still took my breath way.

"I can't wait till you get out of their baby. I would love to be comfortable again" I huffed as I pushed myself into a sitting position and then after about five tried finely got my fat ass over the bed.

I waddled my happy ass to the bathroom and closed the door before turning the light on. Just because I couldn't sleep longer than an hour or two didn't mean that Jake needed to suffer.

I turned on the hot water and poured a couple handfuls of Epson salts into the bath before looking at myself in the mirror. I sighed as I smoothed the dark bags under my eyes.

"They never said that the no sleeping thing happened before the baby even got here." I huffed as I shook my head and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I hissed as the pain in my back returned with a vengeance. I held my breath as the pain slowly subsided.

"The bath will help, and maybe I'll be able to get a little more sleep before I have to meet Alice and Mike at the mall." I hummed as I lowered myself into the hot water and rested my head on the back of the tub with my eyes closed.

"You know you're way too much like your father already, don't you?" I whispered as I ran my hands over my stomach. "What am I going to do with two men that will have me wrapped around their fingers?" I smiled as I felt him move slightly. The bath was no help with the pains in my back, so after about twenty minutes I pushed myself up and wrapped the closest towel around myself and stepped out of the tub.

"Jacob." I gasped as presser hit my stomach and a gush of water fell to the floor at my feet. I was still looking at the mess on the floor as Jake slammed the door open and look franticly at me.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he stammered as he looked around the room like I was being attacked by some invisible gang.

"I think my water just broke." I said as I giggled at him still in kill mode.

"What?" he finely said as it sunk in. "It's time?" I nodded as I run to me picked me up and carried me out the door. "We need to get you to the hospital." He said as he ram from our room and down the hall to the stairs.

"Baby?" I asked as I tried to hold in my laugh. "Don't you think it would be a good idea for me to get dress first?" his face was priceless as he look down at me wrapped in towel that didn't even cover my body anymore.

"Dress, yeah, good idea baby. It's bad enough the doctor gets to see you naked." I full out laughed as he pivoted on his feet and ran back to the room. He set me down gently and went and pulled out one of my maternity dresses and a pair of flip flops.

"And maybe get my bag?" he nodded as he helped me into my dress and placed the shoes on my feet. I watched in awe as he placed a kiss to my lips ran down the hall grabbed my bag and then came back and picked me up once again.

"It's time baby, let's go have our little man." He smiled as he looked into my eyes. I nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips.

ETETETETET

"Eric?" Edward asked as he looked down at my perfect little boy while Steph cooed at him and Gina tugged at his blue blanket begging to hold him once again.

"Well he was created at Disneyland and all." I smiled and snuggled into Jakes arms.

"It's perfect Bella, and so his he."

"Thank you, Edward." I sighed as I closed my eyes. Jake placed a kiss to my cheek and lifted me up from the couch. "What?" I asked and looked around the room.

"I'm taking you up stairs so you can sleep for a little while." I shook my head and looked at my baby who was now being passed to Mike.

"But Eric will need to eat soon."

"Bell's you just feed him, you can get at least a two hour nap before he will start screaming." Jake looked around. "And I don't think you will have a chance to touch him till he does." I laughed as I watch Mike, Jasper and Emmett fight over who was the greatest uncle.

"We are so lucky, you know that right?" I sighed as I looked around the room and saw the faces of the most important people in my life.

"Yes, Bella I do." I looked up into his deep brown eyes and rested my hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
